


Repressed Memories

by impcaeaug



Series: Sardosia [1]
Category: Roman Empire - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, I want this work to be historically accurate as possible., It's a excuse to combine Roman History and a fictional TV show together, It's for the plot and for the sake of history but it will be low key and not graphic in detail., Of course there will be swearing and subjects not suited for children., Roman History was full of death humor scandals tragedies and heroic deeds., Sneople are erroneously referred to as Sneople, The Sardosian Empire is pretty much the Roman Empire in all but name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 41,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impcaeaug/pseuds/impcaeaug
Summary: After the Gem Civil War, White Diamond was dragged off Homeworld and sent to live in a remote planet.What happened to her, the galaxy after the war and are other factions in the galaxies besides Homeworld?





	1. ''It is a bad plan that cannot be altered.'' - Publilius Syrus

Blue Diamond was hugging Steven to death and inadvertently causing him to cry. The crying and joyful tyrannical

monarch was causing the rest of the gems to cry as well. Yellow Diamond convinced her to stop using her powers

after she tried to use her ship and she putted down Steven in the entrance of the house.

 

He was now going to have to talk about why ''Pink'' or he was disguised as Rose Quartz. He had a short talk in which

the Diamonds still didn't understand what species and sex Steven was, after that they went off to the ruined Gem ship

occupied by the corrupted crew.

 

After trying to heal the captain of the crew but failing to do so, Steven inadvertently got Yellow and Blue to mention the

Diamond who wasn't mention in the entire series until this point. Steven wanted to heal the corrupted gems without

apparently thinking of the potential consequences and he pleaded with them. ''We haven't seen or heard of White in four

thousand years, even then you cannot convince her to heal these Gems!'' said Yellow.

 

Blue calmed her down and after she brought up the idea of Pink's strange leg ship still surviving, they set off to find it with

Steven bringing up a possible location. They quickly discovered the ship and somehow, the ship managed to still function

without any damage or any need of maintenance. They brought the ship back to Beach City.

 

The two Diamonds told the group that White Diamond was last seen being dragged off Homeworld somehow into a unknown

location. Yellow Diamond then stated of what she knew: ''I know of a possible location of where White might be, the remote

colony of Petra that falls under White's control.''

 

''My only evidence for this is that I have heard that somebody, possibly White, the Governor of the colony or someone unknown

has assumed control of White's domain from this planet.'' Steven hoped that they could find her there and with that, they set

off to the remote colony of Petra. Leaving Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth behind, while bringing Connie along for the journey.

 

Yellow believed that this plan of Pink would go horribly wrong..... either with Pink's naiveness or with some unseen variable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will reference some things ranging from books, memes? and somethings I might  
> not like about the show. It will also have a quote of the day for most chapters and the story  
> will delve a lot into Roman History, it will have alternate history in it of course.


	2. The Quiet Journey to Petra

The leg ship had taken off some minutes ago and the ship was traveling at warp speed. Blue Diamond did not know much of Petra,

for she was too distracted mourning Pink's supposed death non stop until recently. She looked at Yellow and said, ''Do you have

any other knowledge of the colony?''

 

''Petra is a remote outpost that lies on the frontier boundaries of the Empire, intended to monitor the part of the frontier of where

it is located at. This is all I know about the planet.'' The silence continued with Blue Diamond noticing Connie on the ship, but she

wasn't interested in her enough to ask Pink who she was.

 

The group felt awkward about being together, a duo of tyrannical monarchs and a group of rebels stuck on a ship for sometime.

Eventually the ship got out of hyper speed and was now in the orbit of Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter since it would be weird making lines with an awkward situation.


	3. ''The Die is Cast'' - Gaius Julius Caesar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship lands in Petra.

The Leg ship was out of warp speed. The planet from the bridge appeared to be mostly composed with fertile land with only a few

seas. Strangely, it did not appear to be seriously affected by Gem colonization. One would thought the Gems would have reduced

it to a infertile and desolate planet There was a Gem fleet guarding the parts of the planet that have been settled by the gems.

Alongside the fleet, there were orbital space stations that had appeared to be have some military application.

 

In detail, Petra had many rivers, large forest, an abundance of green fertile plains, a few deserts, a small amount of seas and a couple

of large mountains covered with snow. The temperature was mostly warm and cool. 

 

Yellow Diamond had wondered what the planet would look like, she was taken back by how the planet had similarities with Earth. She

noticed that ''Pink'' and the dark skinned human were amazed by the planet or perhaps the fleet. After some minutes, the fleet's admiral

contacted the lone pink ship. The Fleet is mostly composed of green colored cruisers, carriers and battleships that are tasked with defending

the planet from attack.

 

''This is Emerald Facet-324 Epsilon-30, you are cleared to land on dock seven. Two fighters will guide you to the location.'' The Emerald then

shut off the communication line which was strange. Yellow noticed that the Emerald didn't bother to mention her or Blue Diamond by their title.

Maybe whoever controlled this planet did not recognize their position as monarchs of Homeworld? Or perhaps the Emerald was scared... In any

case, they were being escorted by two fighters that had a resemblance to the Star Skipper, designed by Lars to the dock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Emerald's facet is a reference to the battle of the Hellespont that occurred in the year AD 324 during the civil war of  
> Emperors Constantine I and Licinius I. A fleet led by the Caesar (junior emperor) Crispus, son of Constantinus I destroyed  
> the fleet of Licinius commanded by Abantus in the strait between Asia Minor and the Hellas. (Greece) It was probably the  
> only major naval battle fought by the Roman Navy in the 4th century.
> 
> The variant of the quote by Gaius Julius Caesar was said as Legio XIII Gemina (13th Twin Legion) crossed the Rubicon River in  
> Italy during the legion's march to the eternal city. (The Eternal city is a nickname of Roma) The Roman senate led by the  
> Optimates and the supporters of Caesar were heading into war caused by politics, fear and Caesar breaking the law by  
> commanding an army into Italy. 
> 
> The Rubicon was the border of Roman Italia and Cisalpine Gaul. Roman law at the time stated that you could not as a  
> Governor of a province, command an army into Italy. Only Consuls and Praetors had Imperium (right to command) in Italy.


	4. Dominus Noster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a escort of soldiers.

The ship landed in dock seven, it was a dock that only had scouting and transport vessels such as the ship class

often called the Roaming Eye, used for scouting potential colonies and intelligence. The occupants of the ship

got out through the pink bubble and were sent a escort consisting a group of Gem soldiers clad in armor and

they were equipped with plasma weaponry. They slightly resembled modern day soldiers but with a futuristic

touch to the armor.

 

Most appeared to be strangely male but some were females. Their helmets resembled a United States Army

Enhanced Combat Helmet with ballistic goggles that have a heads-up display inspired by Halo, the sci-fi video

game franchise. The heads-up display or HUD for short, provided a motion tracker, displayed the firearms and

grenades they carried and their ammunition count and data about the status of the gem's health.

 

The rest of their armor resembled a mix of a UNSC Marine and a Modern US Army soldier. The only major identification

about the soldiers' allegiance was a single flagpatch on their right shoulder that showed a flag with a red and white

background and a Eagle standing on top of a rock using it's beak to latch on a golden laurel wreath. The background of

the flag was split with Red on the Left and White and the right.

 

The commander of the platoon announced himself to the Diamonds and the group in Gem but somehow the dialogue

was translated for the humans,''I am Sergeant Mauricius and I and the rest of my unit have been ordered to be your escort

by my superior to the governor's mansion.

 

He then looked towards Yellow Diamond and said: I have also been ordered to answer any questions that I can answer that

your group has, Commander.'' He only said that to Yellow Diamond, since she was officially the Commander in Chief of the

Gem Armed Forces although he apparently served someone else judging by the situation.

 

The group started walking to the mansion using a road that led out of the military base where the dock was. ''Why are you

not referred by your Gem type and why do you have the name of our enemy?'' ''Cultural diffusion, the Sardosians have an

appealing culture for many. Some have kept their gem type as their name though.'' ''The rest of you have probably never

heard of the Sardosians, right?''

 

Steven was interested in the platoon that consisted mostly of males and asked a question. ''Sir, my name is Steven and I have a

question for you, why are male gems rare?'' ''You're a human, right?'' ''Yes'' ''Well, White Diamond covered up the existence of

male gems and made every gem to believe that gems only looked female.'' ''I don't believe Homeworld gems even know of the

concept of gender...'' ''So why are male gems in existence then?'' asked Pearl.

 

Maurice said vaguely, ''Because she thought she killed the only male gem existing at the time.'' Yellow Diamond knowing

that the platoon's allegiance lies elsewhere besides Homeworld, then interrupted and asked Mauricius, ''Who do you and 

governor truly serve?

 

''We serve our Master.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominus Noster in Latin means, Our Lord or Our Master in latin. 
> 
> It was used by the Romans during the 4th century to refer to Roman Emperors and it's also used to refer to God by Catholics and other Christians during various time periods including the modern age although it is very rare though nowadays.
> 
> UNSC Marines:  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/2/20/Halo4_UNSC_Marines.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121117233204
> 
> Chi Rho with the Greek letters, Alpha and Omega:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6e/73/8f/6e738fd124fe68f22106ac198f4045a1.jpg


	5. A Puppet on a Lonely String

Garnet was in awe with the uniforms and equipment the soldiers had. She never saw Homeworld soldiers that she and

the other Crystal Gems had fought before use modern body armor or firearms. She thought that they only used melee

weapons and light clothing with barely any armor.

 

Mauricius or Maurice for short asked, ''Wondering about our armor and weaponry?'' ''Yes'' ''About 4,400 years ago,

relationships with the Sardosian Government were tenuous and war was likely to break out. Researchers were ordered to

develop body armor, modern firearms, equipment and vehicles that were vital to our survival.

 

One of the major reasons why the Sardosians didn't declare war on Homeworld sooner than later was that they were not sure

about the strength of the Military. ''Members of their intelligence agency believed that we were an advance species with access

to conventional equipment. I don't know for sure why they thought that, my guess is they thought we had a strong military at

the time only because we are literally sentient computers.''

 

''Who ordered it?'' ''Officially, the governors that served White Diamond. The threat of war with the Sardosians was a threat for

mainly the colonies of White Diamond. Since they only knew of some of White Diamond's planets. The governors and their advisers

all did it without the consent or knowledge of Yellow Diamond since they didn't want any problems with her.''

 

When the Commander-in-Chief found out, she tolerated this act of self government although she was annoyed.


	6. That's a strange looking dog, I mean horse....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is led into a large stable filled with weird looking horses.

The group of Gems and Humans were led to what appeared to be a large stable alongside the road and the group stopped.

The Sergeant led them inside the stables and started speaking. ''Now, everyone including the Diamonds will head to the

Governor's fortress using these giant chickens, any questions?''

 

Yellow Diamond asked with a hint of sarcasm, ''Do we have to ride on these organic creatures?'' ''Yes, these animals will speed

up our journey, we don't have access to any APCs since the army is currently conduction a war game. Steven and Connie were

amazed at the sight of the ''chickens'' because the ''chickens' to the human point of view, were dinosaurs.

Steven said, ''Dinosaurs exist in Petra?''

 

''They are lizards, but they aren't terrible.'' said a confused Maurice. ''Pulli aren't native to Petra though, they were imported from

Terra, the homeplanet of the Sardosians.'' Connie asked, ''How were they imported?'' ''Before the Great War started, Sardosian

traders and merchants sold and traded several items to high ranking Gems and the occasionally low ranking Gem as well.''

 

''The story states that a Peridot traded her blaster for a chicken named Flavus and she told her superior that she would be doing

research on the animal.'' ''But secretly, she wanted a pet after seeing how the Sardosians showed their affection towards their pets

and mounts.'' ''If the tale is true, Flavus would be the first chicken owned by a Gem.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animal described as a chicken by Mauricius is actually a Gallimimus. A dinosaur known for appearing in the Jurassic Park Franchise. In real life, it was a feathered eight to nine foot tall dinosaur. The reason why the sergeant doesn't use the name Gallimimus is because the name translates in English to ''Chicken mimic''


	7. His thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter detailing the thoughts of Maurice.

Maurice and rest of the platoon didn't want to escort the Crystal Gems, they read reports that detailed the ideology and

actions of the rebel group. He understood why they rebelled. But he disagreed with several beliefs they hold. Maurice found

fusion to be immoral since in his opinion, it was the gem equivalent of drugs.

 

After the ceasefire of the war was made official, he heard stories from Sardosian Legionaries of how many Sardosians had

gotten addicted to Opium after it was first imported from a distant land known as Seres and Sinae. The Sardosian Emperor

Philippus had issued a edict that banned Opium just after the 200,000 anniversary of the founding of the city of Sardosia. 

 

Bust of Philip the Arab, he was born in the Province of Arabia Petraea: 

 

Many Sardosians who had become addicted violated the order and in response, he ordered that anyone using Opoids was

to be executed. He did not want Opoids to be a danger to the safety of the Empire. He heard of how the Military of the Sinae

had been affected and how their Emperor's attempts to curb it were ineffective until the Sinaen Emperor started persecuting

addicts harshly. During the 20,000th century, the Empire was in crisis. Military Generals were becoming Emperors, mutinous

legions murdered their own Emperors, the enemies of Sardosia were invading the Empire and the economy was in depression. 

 

As he and rest of the group rode their Galli, he noticed that Steven, Connie and several of the Crystal Gems were awed by

the buildings they passed by. The Gem Architecture found in Petra is different from buildings found in the colonies of Blue

and Yellow Diamond. Buildings constructed with Petranian Architecture weren't bright or vivid like typical Gem architecture.

It was a hybrid of Sardosian and Gem architecture although the Sardosian aspects were much more noticeable. The Petrans

have diverged from Homeworld.

 

Maurice had gave them lessons and they were currently riding to the mansion. As he thought about the history of the Empire,

he found it fascinating how the Empire had survived.  Maurice was interested in Sardosian history because it was one of the

few fascinating subjects that he could learn.

 

When Maurice was teaching the group how to use a Gallus, he found that Yellow Diamond was unaccustomed to following

instruction from a mere Sergeant. He wondered if Yellow Diamond even knew what the rank of Sergeant is.  He didn't really

like Yellow Diamond or the others. Except for the human children the gems brought with them. He had a slight affection for

kids. He knew what children were because one event that happened many years ago.

 

In the Sardosian planet and frontier province of Valentia. He was ordered to covertly raid a library with his platoon by his

Commanding Officer and gather basic information on Sardosian society and especially their military. He also encountered

several Sardosian Children during the Great War in various circumstances. Ranging from his platoon being garrisoned near

a Sardosian Vicus or in a besieged Urbs.

 

Map of Valentia, latin for ''Land of Valens'', it's precise location is unknown:

 

The raid occurred while Gem bombers were bombing a town nearby so that nobody would notice since they would be hiding

underground or they would be away from urban and suburban areas on the ground. He found a book about raising Children

and after learning the writing script of Sardosian, he read it. After some hours on ''Gallusback'', They eventually reached the

Governor's mansion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real life equivalent of the Sinae are the Chinese. The Romans apparently called China, Seres or Sinae.  
> The Chinese managed to somehow get addicted to opoids and millions were affected by it. Many members of the  
> Chinese Military were addicted as well. Opium started two wars between the Qing Dynasty and the British Empire  
> due to illegal trade of Opoids by British merchants who smuggled it into the country.
> 
> The real Phillipus or Phillip I (Imperator Caesar Marcus Julius Phillipus Augustus) was a Roman Emperor during the  
> Crisis of the Third Century. He is remembered for being the Emperor whose reign coincided with the 2,000 anniversary  
> of the founding of the city of Roma. He was the Praetorian Prefect of Emperor Gordian III who died at the age of 19 during  
> a campaign against the Persians. Phillip's reign was full of barbarian invasions, a shortage of money and usurpers. He was  
> killed by parts of the army that declared Gaius Messius Decius, a military commander and governor, Emperor.
> 
> In real life, the Roman Empire didn't have any major issues with Opoids or Opium but Opium was known in the  
> Roman world. Gallus in latin as you probably know means chicken or rooster. Valentia was apparently a  
> Roman Province in Britain whose exact location is unclear. It is thought that the province is named  
> after a member of the Valentinian dynasty.
> 
> A Vicus is an ad hoc Roman settlement that wasn't planned by the Roman Government.  
> Vici (plural form of Vicus) were often founded near Auxiliary Forts. The Auxiliaries were non citizen soldiers  
> who joined for benefits such as Roman Citizenship. A Urbs in english, means city.
> 
> The Crisis of the Third Century is considered lasted from AD 235 to AD 284. The period saw the Roman  
> Army choosing and ending the lives of Emperors, invasions by the Persians and the Germanic tribes, plagues and  
> the severe weakening of the economy. The period started with the death of Severus Alexander and ended  
> with the accession of Diocletian.


	8. The Governor's Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems meet the Governor of Petra, who resides in a Fortress.

The Group arrived to the Governor's Mansion, it wasn't a typical American or British Mansion one would think of. It resembled

a Military Fortress with a large and tall wall protecting the Governor. There was a moat that surrounded the wall and a bridge

that was apparently the only entrance to the Fortress.

 

The residence of the Governor is right next to a sea the size of the Adriatic. The fortress had towers manned by guards who

were part of the garrison that protected the Governor. ''Everyone, we are at the Governor's Residence and the Palatina Guards

will escort you to the Governor, me and my Platoon shall wait here at the bridge.'' The soldiers tied the Galli to a hitching rail

for the group.

 

They were escorted to the Governor. The Palatini led them into the Peristyle of the Fortress. The Governor was an Agate who

wore a simple dress with a cloak or cape fastened by a brooch, and a tunic that reached the knees. Her cloak was of a rich

purple-reddish color. ''I assume that you Diamonds and the others in your group are looking for White Diamond, right?''

 

Yellow Diamond answered her and said, ''Yes, where is she?.'' ''She is of no use to you, since she has been stripped of her

memories as a ruler and she lives a rather simple life now.'' After looking at every member of the group that had arrived on

the Petra, the Agate made a comment. ''This is a rather strange group, two monarchs of Homeworld, two humans and a

group of forgotten rebels from Earth.''

 

The Fortress and Palace of Imperator Diocletianus:

 

Depiction of the Scholae Palatinae in the 4th century (Credit: Foojer) :

 

A depiction of the 7th century Eastern Roman Emperor Heraclius wearing a Paludamentum and a Diadem with a Christian Cross on the top:

 

Blue Diamond asked her who was ruling White's colonies. ''The Agate replied and said, Our current ruler is a male Gem by

the name of Rufus who was 'born' alongside White Diamond thousands of years ago, she cracked his Gem and left him in a

sealed cavern in Petra where he was stuck for thousands of years until shortly after Pink Diamond's assassination. He was

discovered by a team of explorers who stumbled into the cavern he was imprisoned in.

 

Our Leader was severely emotionally and mentally damaged being left alone in the dark cavern and his cracked Gem

worsened it. A Peridot was able to heal his Gem but his personality is still affected by his experience in the cavern. Even

though he is rather depressing, somewhat grouchy and seeming weak minded, he is a good Ruler who cares for his

subjects unlike White Diamond.'' I and the other governors choose him as our ruler since we didn't want to rule the

Empire and he was willing to rule.''

 

Yellow asked the Agate, ''We still need to discuss a matter with White and use her abilities to fix a problem.'' ''Her abilities

were stripped from her after her memories were taken away, it is useless to meet with her.'' ''I would suggest for you and

Blue Diamond to leave since your Gems probably need you.'' Yellow Diamond knew she was right, they couldn't be in Petra

for long. ''Rufus would be interested though in meeting the Crystal Gems and the humans.''

 

Yellow and Blue Diamond were not willing to allow ''Pink'' to stay in Petra. However the Governor who didn't believe Steven

was Pink Diamond told them, ''My Guards are armed with firearms that can take down a Diamond, so the Crystal Gems,

''Pink Diamond'' and that other human will stay. Several of my guards will escort you back to your ship and I assure you

that the group shall remain safe. Yellow Diamond was outraged and she wanted to shatter the rebellious Agate.

 

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond were forcibly escorted out of the Fortress. The Agate found that ordering the guards to escort

the diamonds out of her Palace was exciting and very satisfying, her job needed some excitement and she for centuries was

forced to serve rulers who didn't care for the well being of their subjects. The garrison of Petra was adequate enough to defend

against an attack from the forces of Blue and Yellow Diamond.

 

The ''Shadow Government'' or this State within a State led by Rufus didn't want the Diamonds to control White's former domains.

The Agate believed that her Emperor would take a interest in the unofficial hostages she had. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst protested

but they were unable to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cloak or Cape that is described in the chapter is called a Paludamentum, a cloak known for being  
> worn by Military Commanders and Roman Emperors. The Paludamentum was colored usually in Red or Purple.  
> Flavius Heraclius was the Emperor who changed the Empire's official language from Latin into Greek since the  
> Empire's domains were mostly Greek speaking due to the lost of the territories in the Western and Eastern  
> Provinces of the Empire. His reign was tumultuous and very sad for the Empire. 
> 
> The last Roman-Persian War ended in his reign, starting from AD 602 and lasting until AD 628. The war  
> severely weakened the two rival Empires. Six Years later, the Muslim Rashidun Caliphate invaded  
> both Empires. Destroying the Sassanid Persian Empire and reducing the Empire to the Balkans, parts of Italy  
> and Asia Minor. He is a tragic figure in history, winning the final Persian-Roman War but seeing the Muslim  
> Armies take Egypt, Syria and Judea from the Empire forever. Although several of his successors would retake  
> parts of Syria.
> 
> The Palatini or Palace Troops in English were elite units of the 4th century Roman Empire and beyond.  
> Founded by Emperor Constantine I to replace the Praetorian Guards who had fought against his forces  
> in the Battle of the Milvian Bridge in AD 312, which is famous for it's significance in Christian History.  
> Many Palatina Units were simply high grade elite units that were in mobile field armies and the Imperial  
> Escort Armies while the Cavalry based Scholae Palatinae guarded the Emperor. The Scholae Palatinae were  
> higher in rank and pay than the Palatina legions and Auxiliary Cohorts.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbFtMXytMj8
> 
> The Governor's Palace is based off the Palace of Diocletian, the only Roman Palace that remains mostly imtact although  
> it has changed in appearance greatly over the centuries. It was built by Diocletian as a retirement palace and after he  
> abdicated, he lived there, cultivating cabbages in his garden until he died.


	9. Roommates, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the Crystal Gems are transported to a unknown location and meet their roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Chapter: ''Frugality is the Mother of Virtures'' - Justinian
> 
> The quote was said by the Roman Emperor Justinian I who ruled the Eastern Division of the Roman Empire in  
> the 6th century. He is famous for the Codex Justinianus or the Code of Justinian which was a codification of  
> Roman law and the Renovatio Imperii, translated as the ''Restoration of the Empire''. A project of Justinian  
> which oversaw the liberation of Italy, North Africa, Dalmatia and parts of Southern Spain from several  
> Germanic Kingdoms. However, the Italian Campaign would prove to be costly to the Empire.

Justinian and his retinue, his bodyguards, several members of the military/administration and the Bishop Maximianus:

 

A Video Game Trailer depicting the little known but skilled Roman general, Flavius Belisarius 

who was instrumental in the Renovatio Imperii: [''The Last Roman''](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPOHiFTQDyc)

  
Playlist on the Wars of Justinian: [The Wars of Justinian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GR_VRMq88Y&;list=PLaBYW76inbX6F5PwEOmYUBCg5iX3OZTIj)

  
Note: Nika was not a place, the word means Victory in Greek and Justinian's ''father'' was

actually his uncle, Justin I who adopted him.

 

It had been a hour since three members of the Palatina Guard escorted the Crystal Gems to a vehicle depot. The guards had

blindfolded and handcuffed them as a precaution. The guards escorted them into a room and they were heading for a unknown

location. The Soldiers were kind enough to give Steven and Connie water and what appeared to be hardtack biscuits after the

soldiers removed the blindfolds from the two.

 

They saw that they were in a mobile holding cell, The two wondered where they got the Hardtack Biscuits from, did Petranian Gems

develop a liking for food they thought? It appears that they were now being transported in a thin and compact mobile holding cell.

The guards covered the window flap of the holding cell's door. After seven hours of driving, they stopped and the Guards reached

another destination.

 

After a few minutes, plotting and trying to fruitlessly escape the cage. ''Hey uh, Garnet, can you predict when will we get out of here?'',

Steven was rather quite bored and he wanted something to happen. ''I see multiple outcomes, soon someone or a group shall come very

soon and another potential outcome could see us waiting for days or more. ''That's encouraging at least, right?'' said Steven. Amethyst

who was slouching in a ledge, said ''Yeah...''

 

They heard footsteps outside and a group of people talking but they couldn't discern what. The guards opened the door and removed

their handcuffs. ''You five guest will be staying at the villa owned by friends of ours for the foreseeable future until our Emperor or

whatever title you call him decides to send you back home. With that, they left and a group of people appeared that for some reason,

they appeared to be humans like Steven and Connie.

 

One of them said, Mi Chiamo Victor... The Gems and Steven for some unknown reason could understand what they were saying. They

appeared to be speaking latinized Italian. But anyway, ''My name is Victor, my friends here are Jovianus Ulpius Varronianus Albinus and''

\- it was interrupted by the man who he was about to say his name.

 

''Nero, call me Nero.'' Jovianus told the Crystal Gems that they could call him Jovian for short. ''Okay, my name is Steven, the- We can't

understand what you said, child.'' said Nero. ''Somehow you can understand us though, anyone else that can't understand our language?''

Pausing, Nero was Ancient and physically strong in appearance, he appeared to be the oldest among the three present and he looked as

if he was a somber man. ''We can get one of those translator devices for him and the other human, right Jovianus?'' ''Oh yes, I just have

to look for one.''

 

When Connie heard the man's name being Nero, she recognized that unsettling name. Nero, she recalled from a book was a Roman

Emperor who burned Christians or sent them to be eaten alive and martyred Saints Peter and Paul, murdered his own mother on purpose

and his wife apparently on accident and executed several Roman Senators. She didn't understand what they were saying completely but

she had a hint. But Connie looked at ''Nero'' and he didn't look like what those statues and bust that depicted Nero. He didn't have the 

iconic chin beard.....

 

Bust of Nero:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sardosian trio and two more others who hasn't been introduced as of yet will be historical figures  
> in Roman history. The identities of Nero, Victor and Jovian will be revealed eventually.
> 
> Nero as Emperor was a competent ruler for the years his mother was alive, after that and the retirement  
> or death of several advisers, he apparently lost a good portion of his morality and restraint. Even with his  
> mother's death, he still occasionally showed some signs of leadership and the common Plebeians loved him.  
> But Members of the Nobility despised him.


	10. Roommates, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Chapter: ''An Emperor ought to die standing.''
> 
> The quote was said by the Roman Emperor Vespasian, in Latin, Titus Flavius Vespasianus. He became Emperor during the  
> Year of the Four Emperors which was caused by Nero's actions against the Nobility and his eccentric activities. He  
> participated in the invasion and conquest of Britain commanding Legio II Augusta and he among with a son of his by the same  
> name commanded the Roman effort in the First Roman-Jewish War. His reign saw the construction of the famous Colosseum  
> probably named after a nearby statue of the Roman Emperor Nero nearly the size of the statue of Liberty. He said these  
> famous last words when he was dying from a severe illness and he died attempting to stand up.

Victor said to group, ''Let's head inside and get to know each other more, it's starting to rain anyway.'' They

agreed and Victor led them inside. The Villa was large and quite beautiful. Victor led the group into what

appeared be a dining area and Jovian told them to sit.

 

He said to Steven and Connie, ''I shall look for two translators and you can sit here quietly for the meantime.''

''Nero'' and Victor laid on the couches. Jovian came back with two syringes, ''I will have to inject you two with

a microchip that will- oh wait you don't know what I am talking about right?'' With that he injected them with

the microchips. Connie and Steven acquiescent.

 

A Reconstruction of a Roman Villa found in Germany:

 

Depiction of a Roman Villa found in Hispania:

 

A Depiction of a Roman Dining Area:

 

''Do you two now understand me and speak my language?'' The two both said yes and Steven asked how these microchips

worked. ''Jovian replied and said, I am not a scientist but these microchips basically work by going into your head and

implanting it's self into a part of the brain, then it starts uploading several languages into your memory.'' ''There is also a

very small chance of the chips malfunctioning and damaging your mental faculties, but hopefully your microchips aren't faulty.''

 

''Okay, so why don't you Gems introduce introduce yourselves? and then you can ask questions about us.'' Steven then said,

''My name is Steven, my fellow human is name Connie, my tall friend is Garnet, my purple friend is Amethyst, my other friend

is Pearl and we are the Crystal Gems.'' ''What a strange looking group of Rebels from a planet called Earth.'' said Nero. ''The

soldiers simply told us that you guys were a group of rebels from Earth and the Governor thought that Rufus might be interested

in seeing you.'' Victor leaped into the discussion and said, ''Well then, any questions about us?''

 

Pearl asked ''What species are you a part of and what are you doing on a Gem occupied planet?'' ''Ah, we call ourselves Homo

Sapiens or man for short.'' ''But we are commonly known as Sardosians, after the city of Sardosia.'' Nero gave a signal to Victor

and explained why they were in a occupied Gem Planet.''

 

''During the late stages of the War between Sardosia and the Gem Empire, our Military had invaded Petra and Gem forces

were never able to push our legions and fleets from the planet.'' ''The two sides made an armistice eighteen years later after

the start of the invasion which ended the fighting but it didn't officially end the war.'' ''Ever since then, Sardosian forces

occupy the Province of Virginia in Petra, about nearly a quarter of this planet's landmass.''

 

''As for us, we are political exiles who were either forced to leave Terra or we simply chose to be forgotten.'' ''The newest

and youngest among us nobles and politicians here is Victor while I am the oldest.'' Connie asked, ''Who is the current ruler

of the Sardosian Empire?'' Victor replied, ''My cousin Theodosius rules the Empire with his sons Honorius and Arcadius.''

Amethyst said, ''You're royalty?'' 

 

''Yes, but first let me give the basics of the dating system that we Sardosians use if I am to explain a part of my family's

history. The current dating system revolves around the birth of our Savior, Jesus Christus and currently it is January,

Anno Domini (In the Year of the Lord) 395,395.

 

I wasn't just royalty, I was even a Emperor myself although my father was the one who really ruled. His name was Flavius

Magnus Maximus, nephew of the father of Theodosius who also had the name Flavius Theodosius. My father who commanded

forces in the Diocese of the Britains and was proclaimed Emperor by the legions there around AD 384,000 and one of my father's

generals captured and executed Gratianus, the young Emperor in Gaul who alienated the Army by preferring his Scythian

bodyguard and wearing the clothing of a Scythian. ''

 

Solidi of Magnus Maximus:

 

Solidus of Gratianus:

 

''He appointed me, Flavius Victor as his co-Emperor and he made peace with Theodosius, the Eastern Emperor and Valentinian,

the Emperor in the Italian Prefecture who was a young and tragic figure, more so then his half brother Gratian. My father was a

popular ruler in the planets he controlled. he controlled the Praetorian Prefecture of Gaul, a Prefecture with twenty nine planets

functioning as provinces and four dioceses. We will explain how these administrative districts exactly function later, for now, I

will just continue with the history lesson.

 

''My father decided to invade Italy again in 388,000 but he was defeated by Theodosius who sent help to Valentinian on several

occasions and my father was sadly executed.'' ''I was captured by the Magister Militum (Master of Soldiers) Arbogast and nearly

executed, but Theodosius gave mercy to me and I exiled myself to the distant provinces of the Empire so that I wouldn't be killed

and I eventually found myself in this province.''

 

Jovian tossed a golden coin to Steven and told him, ''Here's a coin of Theodosius if you want to look.'' Steven looked at the coin

and he said, ''DN THEODO SIVS PF AVG, what does that mean?.'' ''It stands for, Dominus Noster Theodosius Pius Felix Augustus.''

''Translates to, Our Lord or Our Master Theodosius, Pious and Lucky Augustus'' ''Well, thanks for letting me look , I guess.''

 

Steven tossed the coin back to him. Pearl asked, ''Is anyone else that is a relative of a Emperor or an actual former Emperor?''

Jovian replied and said, I am a son of one while T-eh, I will just shut now.'' Pearl noticed that Nero was glaring his eyes at

Jovian, most likely telling him to shut up.

 

Solidus of Theodosius I:

 

Nero then stated, ''Well, enough questions for now, we will now find rooms for you five gems and humans to live and sleep in.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flavius Victor was a Emperor of the Roman Empire who ruled along with his father, the provinces of  
> Gaul, Britain and Hispania. In reality, he was beheaded by the Frankish Magister Militum Flavius Arbogastes.
> 
> The Latin form of the Province of Virginia would probably be Provincia Virginia.
> 
> In real life, the Anno Domini dating system was invented in the 6th century by a Saint of the name Dionysius.


	11. Maps of Europe and the Roman Empire in various centuries until it's final collapse:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are several map showing the size of the Roman Empire through out the centuries during it's existence.  
> The Roman Empire lasted from 27 BC to AD 1475 when the final remnant of Roman Civilization, the Principality  
> of Theodoro fell to the Ottomans. The map in the year AD 395 also helps explain what Victor was saying in part II  
> of Roommates? Credit: Undevicesimus and Cyowari.

The Roman Empire, AD 395

<https://www.deviantart.com/undevicesimus/art/The-Roman-Empire-AD-395-466568534>

 

Map of Europe, AD 330:

<https://www.deviantart.com/cyowari/art/Europe-330-AD-768103800>

 

Map of the Roman Empire, AD 125:

<https://www.deviantart.com/undevicesimus/art/The-Roman-Empire-AD-125-455330957>

 

Europe after the overthrow of Romulus Augustus, the Eastern Roman Empire under Emperor Flavius Zeno

and the creation of the Kingdom of Italy, AD 476:

<https://www.deviantart.com/undevicesimus/art/The-end-of-the-Western-Roman-Empire-AD-476-481124076>

 

Roman Empire, AD 565:

<https://www.deviantart.com/undevicesimus/art/The-Eastern-Roman-Empire-AD-527-565-491648322>

 

Map of Europe showing the expansion of the Muslim Caliphates in the 7th and 8th centuries at the expenses

of Roman, Persian and Visigoth territories:

<https://www.deviantart.com/undevicesimus/art/The-spread-of-Islam-from-622-to-750-510252036>

 

Map of the Eastern Roman Empire and Europe in AD 1000 (Historians erroneously call it the Byzantine Empire):

<https://www.deviantart.com/cyowari/art/Europe-1000-AD-Re-work-779810113>

 

Map of the Roman Empire's Expansion until the year AD 117:

<https://www.deviantart.com/undevicesimus/art/The-expansion-of-the-Roman-Empire-to-AD-117-451381374>

 


	12. Late Roman Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that gives some insight into 4th century Roman clothing, I just want people to be able to imagine what the  
> Sardosian characters look like.

Over time, societies and people change. The Roman Empire over the course of it's existence changed greatly and in that in the end, it did

not resemble the classical image of it's self. One such part of Roman Society that changed was the fashion trends. The members of the military

also had their unique fashion style as well such as having a unique crossbow shaped fibula or brooch.

 

Roman Tunics during this time were colorful, decorated with patterns and vibrant. They stretched often to the knees and the wrist:

Roman Mosaic:

Roman Officer wearing a Sagum (type of cloak) and a Phrygian cap.

Trousers: The Romans were influenced by their neighbors and vice versa, the Roman were introduced to the idea of braccae or pants

which they thought was barbaric since the barbarians wore it but the commoners started using it and it became common among the

legions and the plebeians in the third century and after.

 

Footwear: They used a mixture of scandals, boots and shoes. Such as the Campagi, Calcei and Carbatinae types of footwear.

This is a reconstruction of a calcei used by members of the Roman Military due to the hobnails.

Carbatinae:

Calcei found in Vindolanda:

Campagi used by soldiers:

 

Cloaks: Roman Soldiers, Nobles and Commoners used cloaks such as the Paenula, Sagum and the Chlamys.

The Toga: The classic Roman Toga was still in use by the Senatorial order and the Equites, but it was on the decline and was on the way of being

replaced by the pallium and the paenula as a part of the dress of Senators and Equites.

 

Belts: Members of the Military and Government wore finely decorated and wide belts, the common plebians wore a simple and moderate belt.


	13. Helmets of the Roman Military in the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th centuries:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended to give insight into what helmets was the Roman Army in 1st, 2nd, 3rd  
> and 4th centuries were generally equipped with. In some future chapters, some Sarodosian  
> characters might be using these helmets as a form of protection for various reasons such as  
> riding an animal, having a duel and etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This isn't a complete guide to every Roman helmet since there are a ton but it's just to show the  
> basics of what helmets were Roman Legionaries, Cavalry and perhaps Skirmishers were wearing.

Armor:

1st century: This is the century which most of us are probably familiar with in terms of the stereotypical looks. The

Roman Army was pretty diverse in appearance since there was never a official standardized uniform. The Army simply

wanted a legionary to be armed, armored and at least look like a Roman. Note: one helmet type can have a bunch of

different variations. A lot of these helmets are named by the place they were discovered in.

 

Coolus Helmet: (Used during the Republic and early Empire)

Attic Helmet: (A Greek Helmet used by Roman officers until the second century)

Gallic H Helmet:

Second Century:

Italic D Helmet: (This particular helmet is believed to either be from the late first century or the early second century)

The next helmet we will look at is the Niederbieber Helmet, it is a heavily armored helmet and gives a

great amount of protection to the user and was used from the late second century to perhaps the early

4th century. But it is clearly used by the Roman Army at least until the late 3rd century.

Auxiliary E: 

Buch:

Third Century:

Italic H Niedermormter Helmet:

Heddernheim: 

Forth Century: (And some fifth century as well probably)

This is the century where the Roman Army supposedly became barbarian in looks but that's sort of a misnomer

since the Romans have been using armor derived from barbarians for centuries. For example, the Gallic helmet

is based off Celtic Helmets. Some of the 4th century helmets found in archeological finds are actually beautiful

and well decorated. 

 

The Ridge Helmet is classified into two main categories, the bipartite and quadriparite helmets. The first

one is called bipartite because it is made out of a two piece bowl construction while the other is a four piece

bowl construction.

 

Ridge Helmet: (Used in the late 3rd century up until probably the 6th century, originates from the Sassanid Persians.)

 

Intercisa II:

Intercisa IV:

Berkasovo Helmet:

Deurne Helmet:

Concesti:

Burgh Castle:

Koblenz:

Deir El Medina Spangenhelm: (Spangenhelms were of Sarmatian or Scythian Origin, two tribes of Iranian origin)

 

Ceremonial and Parade Helmets: 

These helmets were most likely used in parades, certain type of competitions and ceremonies but a few might

have seen combat.

 

Crosby Garrett: (Late Second or Early Third century)

Ribchester: (Late First Century or Early Second Century)

 

Roman helmets might been worn with an arming/padding cap since some helmets might have not come with any

form of cushioning. The 3rd century Roman Army might have been using scale and mail coifs.

Pannonian Cap: (Used at least in the late third, fourth and fifth centuries)

 

 


	14. Roman Weaponry

The Roman Army used a variety of weapons during it's existence, ranging from the classic Gladius which literally

means sword in Latin and the Plumbata.

 

Gladius: (Used until the 3rd century bc until the 3rd century AD and originated from Hispania or Spain as it is known today in english)

The Spatha is a sword of uncertain origins, theorized to be of celtic origin. Used by Roman Cavalry and Auxiliaries

in the first century and first used by infantry in the late 3rd century. It was longer than the Gladius and used by

cavalry because of it's longer length and the infantry eventually adopted it. It was better than the Gladius in that

it had better reach. The Spatha is the ancestor of the European Medieval sword.

The blades of the two swords were made out of steel and they were used by the Romans to thrust and stab. It was

not used to slash because you could end up hitting a friendly right next to you since Roman Armies fought in close

formations.

 

The Contus or Kontos in Greek, a lance used by Cataphracts, a type of heavily armored shock cavalry and used by other

forms of cavalry as well:

Plumbata: (Throwing darts used in the 4th century and beyond by the Roman Army)

Pilum: (Classic Javelin that would bend upon contact so that it wouldn't be thrown back, used until the third century and replaced by the Spiculum)

Pugio, short Roman dagger:

Roman Composite Bow:

4th century Roman Hasta or Spear used for thrusting:

Late Roman Crossbow:


	15. Roman Torso Armor:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Basic Introduction into the types of chest armor that Roman wore:

The Romans generally wore four types of armor that will be listed below:

 

Lorica Segmentata, the classic segmented armor and sort of stereotypical armor used in the first, second, third and possibly the early 4th

century. It was a rare and uncommon armor because it was hard to maintain because it rusted more easily than other types of armors that

the Romans had.

 

Lorica Hamata or Chain Mail Armor, was the most common of the four armor types generally used by Roman Legionaries.

First, Second and some Third Century Legionaries wore shoulder flaps on the lorica hamata although by the Fourth century,

it appears that most if not all Roman Infantry abandoned the use of the shoulder flaps:

(honestly, I like to think they still used the shoulder flaps in the forth century)

 

Note: The use of Indian Swastikas by the Romans has been known for sometime with a discovery of a Roman Scutum in the city of

Dura Europos, sadly the Nazis tarnished the symbol:

Depiction of the famous Cherusci Chieftain and Germanic Auxiliary Officer Arminius who turned traitor at the battle of the teutoburg

forest that annihilated three Roman legions with survivors who either escaped or were enslaved.

Lorica Squamata, or Scale Armor was a type of Armor that originated from Asia:

 

Lamellar Armor and also known as lorica Squamata due to the similarities is a type of armor that also originated in Asia, 

popular in the late Roman Army.

Roman Reenactor with a Draco (Dragon) Standard behind him, the standard first appears in the third century:

 

Roman Muscle Cuirass, used by Emperors and Roman Generals: 6th Century Barberini Ivory, depicting possibly Emperor Justinian or Anastasius I

Depiction of the Roman General, Flavius Belisarius:

Small Roman Breastplate, a small breastplate used to protect the upper parts of the torso and appears in the third century:

Subarmalis: A padded jacket used by Roman Infantry and Cavalry beneath their torso armor to cushion an attack by the enemy

so that it can protect against broken ribs and blunt trama.

Gallery of Reenactors reenacting Roman Legionaries and Cavalry and some artwork as well:

 

Reenactment of the 4th Century Equites Taifali, a cavalry unit stationed in Roman Britain composed of about 300 to 600

men and founded during the reign of Emperor Honorius:

 

Third century Roman cavalry:

 

Roman Infantry in chaos in the battle of Frygium, AD 363 during the Invasion of Persia after the Roman Emperor

Julian, famously known as the Apostate was mortally wounded in combat and died: (Credit: Amelianus)

 

A Roman Reenacting Group portrays second or third century Roman Cavalry participating in a tournament: 

 Reenactors portraying late 4th and 5th century Roman Legionaries:

Drawing of the Placidi Valentiniani Felices, an Auxilia Palatina unit raised during the birth of Emperor Valentinian III: (Credit: Flavius Aetius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of my chapters focusing in Romans Arms, Clothing and Weaponry. I have found inspiration in reading  
> some historical fiction and I hope to make better chapters.


	16. Procopius and Nepotianus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Chapter:
> 
> ''My Lords, if I know what to tell you, or how to tell it, or what to leave altogether untold for the present, may all the gods and goddesses in Heaven bring me to an even worse damnation than I now daily suffer!'' - A person whose full name shall be revealed.

It was nighttime,  the Sardosian trio had given the Crystal Gems and the Humans some of the guest rooms in the villa to sleep in.

''Nero'' felt wary about the group and he wanted to soon discuss this with his friends. However, he needed to wait for his two friends

who were currently spending time buying food at the vicus known as Deva Secunda, a town founded by retired legionaries of the

Legio XX Valeria Victrix. ''Heh, Those two are probably either in a brothel or overspending their money.'', he joked while thinking.

While he was thinking, He was cooking a meal for him and the others. He had prepared surmullets with herbs and lemon. He then 

placed the fish in a oven and it started to bake.

 

His servant and trusted friend, Slivanus baked bread and boiled cabbages. Soon it would be dinner time, the newcomers however

wouldn't eat since they were probably all sleeping and those Gems probably don't even eat anyway.... He went to the room where he

and the others would spend hours playing video games. Then some dark memories surfaced in his mind and he said to himself,

''If only I could play these games with... my son.'' He opened the door and he saw Jovianus and Victor were playing a role playing

game. He said to them, ''Dinner's ready.'' Victor replied, ''Okay, we shall come in a few seconds!'' 

 

They came out and stared at the food, ''You know, for a old man, you can still cook.'' said Jovian. ''You should be the one cooking for

me, for I am but a old grandpa.'' Nero said that while he was starting to eat the fish. The two sat. Slivanus carried a jug of fine wine

from Gaul and poured some to each of their cups. ''Slivanus, lay down and eat, my friend,'' said Jovian. Slivanus sat, and they started

eating and chatting.

 

Victor and the others ate the fish with garum, a popular fish sauce used daily by Sardosians. While grabbing the mullet with his

fork, ''Nero'' making sure the Crystal Gems weren't watching, said to the others dining, ''After we eat and the two come back with

the groceries, let us talk about our guest in the escape room.''

 

Conveniently, the two men Nero was referring to, entered the villa. ''We're Home!'' said Procopius. They came back with a load of groceries

and they looked pretty happy and drunk. ''Oh my, please don't that you two spent most of time in a bar or in a orgy....'' said Nero. In

response, the drunk and happy Nepotianus said, ''No muh Emprah! We were partying with the... leggy prima virgin victrix... (Virginia's First

Victorious Legion) It was fun and we partied a lot... with the legion.''

 

They all laughed. Victor asked ''Hahaha, why was the First Legion celebrating?'' ''It's the eight anniversary of their founding.'' ''Oh huh,

perhaps we should have went then...'' As ''Nero'' looked at them, he saw his favorite type of fish with them that they bought.  ''I can see

you two bought a Red Mullet of modest size, it shall be a fine meal later on.

 

''Procopius and Nepotianus, come and lay down with us, if you are full, just chat with us or sleep.'' The two chose the latter and slept on

the Triclinia. They finished eating and Nero woke the two up, ''We are heading to the escape room to talk about guest that we have.'' The

two came and the friends went to the escape room. The entrance was hidden behind a bookshelf in the library of the villa.

 

The escape room's purpose was to be a hiding place from Sardosian authorities if a person with power such as a reigning Emperor, a

scheming Politician or a old enemy sent assassins, mercenaries or even Sardosian Legionaries to capture and send them back to Sardosia,

where they would most likely be executed by beheading or some other form of execution. The soundproof room also had a escape route

via a mile long cave that would lead outside.

 

The room was secure with bulletproof walls and doors. Victor closed the door behind them and locked it. ''Nero'' started talking ''So, as most

of us know, two members of the Petran Palatini delivered a group of Gems and two members of a species called humans.'' ''They are part of

a rebel group that rebelled against the repulsive Oligarchy of the Diamonds and are called the Crystal Gems and their symbol appears to be

a star.''

 

''I called this meeting because the Palatini stated that they came with Blue and Yellow Diamond but they forced the two away from the planet.

That to me is very, very suspicious. There is a possibility, that the Diamonds captured them and somehow reprogrammed the Gems while

brainwashing the two humans, perhaps they will murder us when given the chance and do harm against the Petranians or our fellow countrymen.''

 

''As an option, we can call the Corrector (One of the multiple names for a Roman Governor) per Virginia and he shall send troops under the

command of the Dux Virginia (Leader of Virginia, commander of the limitanei forces in a province) to arrest the Gems and the two human

children. He will then probably send them to the Magister Militum per Gallias (Master of Soldiers for Gaul, commands all of the forces in a

Praetorian Prefecture) to make sure they aren't brainwashed and reprogrammed. If they are, well they will sadly have to be executed.''

 

''You really are suspicious of them, I thought you didn't tell them your name because you didn't like floating your name around.'' said

Jovian. ''Yes, I didn't tell them my full name because I am not sure if a word or a phrase might activate the programming if they are actually

brainwashed.''

 

''Also because well, I don't know them enough for me to consider them friends and trust them with my praenomen and my nomen.''

''Fair enough.'' Victor stepped in the conversation and said to ''Nero'': ''But they did reveal their names and you called yourself Nero which we

know is often referring to your depraved great grand nephew who is often just called by his praenomen, Nero.''

 

''You should have told them your full name,  _Tiberius Claudius Nero_ , the successor of Augustus himself since they are our guest.''

 

Coins, a bust, a silver dish and a statue of the real life Legitimate and Illegitimate Emperors featured in this story:

 

Solidi of Flavius Victor:

 

Statue of Tiberius Claudius Nero:

Siliqua of Procopius:

Siliqua of Nepotianus: 

Solidus of Honorius:

Consular Diptych of Honorius:

Bust of Arcadius:

 

Missorium of Theodosius I:

 

Solidus of Eugenius:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That reveal was a big plot twist, right? Well anyway....
> 
> I will type Chapters that give background to our Sardosian Characters and I admit, this story might focus a bit too much on  
> our Sarodosian Characters.
> 
> Since Jovian isn't an actual Emperor although he is based off a relative of a Emperor, I can't actually show you guys and girls  
> any image of him. If you guys and gals don't want to spoil the story for yourself, do not look up any of the Emperors on  
> Wikipedia.
> 
> The fictional Province of Virginia (Provincia Virginia) is named after my home state of Virginia. The name Virginia  
> it's self is Roman in origin. In English, Legio XX Valeria Victrix is translated as Valeria's Victorious Twentieth Legion.  
> I will also probably explain the roman naming system later on.
> 
> Tiberius's favorite fish might have not actually been Red Mullet, but a passage in Suetonius's twelve Caesars has a story that  
> might be completely false or sensationalized includes Tiberius and a Fisherman who gave him a Mullet. However, the part  
> about it being his favorite food is a reference to the Novel, I, Claudius.
> 
> ''A few days after he reached Capreae and was by himself, a fisherman appeared unexpectedly and offered him a huge mullet; whereupon in his alarm that the man had clambered up to him from the back of the island over rough and pathless rocks, he had the poor fellow's face scrubbed with the fish. And because in the midst of his torture the man thanked his stars that he had not given the emperor an enormous crab that he had caught, Tiberius had his face torn with the crab also.''


	17. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Social Conservative Sardosians make up theories on the beliefs of the Crystal Gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Indirect) Quote of the Day:
> 
> It is the duty of a good shepherd to shear his flock, not skin it. -Tiberius 
> 
> Context: ''To the governors who recommended burdensome taxes for his provinces, he [Tiberius] wrote in  
> answer that it was the part of a good shepherd to shear his flock, not skin it.'' - Suetonius

Tiberius replied to Victor, ''I will tell them my full name in due time, but for now, let's change the subject.'' Procopius who was

still intoxicated gave a suggestion, ''Perhaps we should.. talk about the guest themselves?' A question came to Jovian's mind

and he asked Procopius, ''Procopius, what kind of drinks and food did you consume at the party?''

 

''Me and Nepotianus ate roasted rabbit and drank a lot of beer.'' ''Where did the legion get the beer?'' ''The pony taifals of

Honorius (Equites II Honoriani Taifali Seniores) are celebrating their eight anniversary as well and they came to the castrum to

celebrate with us. The Germani gave us a ton of beer and we partied, reminds me of the old days....'' 

 

Tiberius spoke and said, ''Well anyway, back to the subject at hand. The two humans are named... Steven and Connie, while the

Gems are if I remember correctly, are named Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. I must say, their clothing is an absolutely bizarre 

design with those stars and weirdly designed outfits, it's barbaric.''

 

Victor spoke up, ''I find their (English) language to be strange and foreign, but it reminds me of the Saxon language. I had joined

my father for a campaign against the Saxon pirates who plague Britannia, the forces under our command had captured some of the

barbarians and their language was vaguely similar to the language that the Crystal Gems spoke.''

 

Jovianus asked, ''Perhaps they have been in contact with the Saxon barbarians?'' ''It's a Possibility.''

 

Tiberius then said, ''Everyone, I have come to the conclusion that, the Crystal Gems are... hippies.'' Everyone laughed. Nepotianus

replied, ''They might be like those Communist Kievan Bears who were once fine folk before they overthrew their orthodox rulers.''

''Perhaps the Crystal Gems are just a bunch of misguided people?'' said Jovianus. ''

 

''Now we shouldn't come to any definite conclusions, everyone although there might be truth into what you all say.'' said Victor. ''I

believe we should question them after they wake up.'' ''Well anyway, It's time to sleep, do we agree?'' They went to sleep with nothing

more to talk, they all went to their beds and slept.

 

Roman Castrum:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The Romans introduced the Rabbit to Britain.
> 
> The Equites Honoriani Taifali Seniores might roughly translate to Honorius's Senior Taifal Knights/Horsemen.  
> The unit founded during the early reign of Emperor Honorius and was stationed in Roman Britain. The Taifals were a  
> Germanic tribe recorded in Roman history. There were two units called the Equites Taifali while there was another one  
> called the Equites Honoriani Seniores, some have suggested that they were the same unit and should be called the  
> Equites Honoriani Taifali Seniores.


	18. Honorius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Honorius visits his sick and dying father, Theodosius.

January 17, AD 395,395

 

The young Honorius had been sent to Mediolanum, the capital of the Western part of the Sardosian Empire about a year ago in

AD 395,394. Sardosia had lost it's importance as a capital since it was too far from the frontier provinces, Constantinopolis

in Thracia and Mediolanum had replaced Sardosia as the capitals of the Empire. He had heard news that his father was sick and

was possibly dying. He thought to himself, ''I need to visit Tata, maybe my chicken will cure him.'' He set out to the chicken

coop in the palace where his favorite pet chicken (an actual chicken), Sardosia was. He loved his pet chickens very dearly.

 

The young child Honorius was a kind and likable child who was declared Augustus by his father, Theodosius just two years

ago. Theodosius had proclaimed him as Emperor after Flavius Eugenius had been proclaimed Emperor by his rebellious and

Pagan Magister Militum Flavius Arbogastes, a Frankish General.

 

Honorius opened the coop and Sardosia came out, he fed his pet chicken and he grabbed ahold of Sardosia, taking the chicken

along with him. He said to himself, ''Perhaps my sister would be with Tata.'' Honorius had a younger half sister, by the name of

Aelia Galla Placidia who was the granddaughter of Emperor Valentinian I.

 

He walked in front of the door that would lead to his father's bedroom. Two members of the Scholae Palatinae, the successors of

the disbanded Praetorian Guards were guarding the Emperor. The two Germanic Guards allowed him in. He saw his sister Placidia,

the Archbishop of Mediolanum, Aurelius Ambrosius and Magister Militum Flavius Stilicho.

 

Honorius shouted ''Tata!'' and he hugged his sick father with the love of a son, ''I have bought my pet chicken to cure you, Pater.''

Theodosius laughed, ''I don't think your chicken can cure me my son.'' Honorius saw that his seven year old younger half sister

was in tears. Sardosia the chicken, had perched on Theodosius's stomach. ''My son, I am dying and I will leave the western

provinces for you, while your older brother in Constantinopolis shall rule the East.'' Honorius argued, ''I can't, I am too

young and I don't know how to be an Emperor.'' Honorius is literally ten years old.

 

His father replied, ''Yes, I know, therefore I have made Stilicho to be your guardian.'' Flavius Stilicho is a half Vandal through

his father and half Sardosian through his mother. He is married to Serena, the niece of Emperor Theodosius and has a son,

Eucherius and two daughters, Maria and Thermantia. Stilicho said to Honorius, ''Honorius, I will take care of you and help you

govern the western provinces as your Guardian.'' ''Honorius, you are a good son and I hope for you to one day become a good

Emperor.'' ''But I am just a boy.'' Theodosius sighed, ''I wish I could live longer so you could age and be given more experience,

but you will have to rule without me.'' 

 

Arch Bishop Ambrose watched the commentary between Honorius and Theodosius, he has fears that Honorius may not be a

competent Emperor so he prays that the Holy Spirit may guide Honorius and that he shall hopefully be a virtuous and capable

servant of the Lord.

 

Mosaic of Arch Bishop Aurelius Ambrosius:

 

Honorius who was starting to have tears replied, ''I can't rule Tata, I will be alone, sad and I can't even lead an army like you

and grandpa.'' ''A good Emperor doesn't have to be a Military Commander like me or your grandfather, many Emperors before

us weren't generals or even politicians. Gordianus was thirteen when he became Emperor and he was beloved by the people

after he died for his good nature. Honorius, you shall not be alone, you have Stilicho, your sister, your brother in 

Constantinopolis, your cousins in Hispania and ah...'' Honorius wondered why he paused and asked, ''Why did you stop?'' 

 

''The cousin whose name I was about to say has exiled himself to a remote region of space in a rather distance province .'' The

Bishop Ambrose, asked the Emperor, ''Theodosius, are you referring to the son of Flavius Magnus Maximus?'' ''Yes, my friend.''

Honorius was curious, ''Who is he Tata?'' ''He is your second cousin and son of my first cousin Maximus, an Army Commander

assigned to Britannia, his father was proclaimed Emperor by the British Legions who loved him as a Comes Britanniae.''

(Count/Companion of the Britains)

 

''Maximus traveled to Gaul with the British Fleet and the legions. The Gallic and Spanish Legions soon proclaimed him Emperor

as well. Gratian, your sister's half uncle was murdered in the mutiny and Maximus was able to take control of Gaul and Spain.

Our dear friend and Bishop Ambrosius, as part of a embassy sent to him convinced Maximus to not invade Italy.''

 

''I recognized him as Emperor and we were at peace for a while, but Maximus's ambitions caused him to invade Italy, Valentinian

the younger fled with his mother, Justina to Thessalonica where I ignored his mother's pleas and his as well, I was content with

letting Maximus rule and I didn't want to waste the forces in my command for a civil war, he had also proclaimed his son, Flavius

Victor as Emperor.'' ''However Justina, in her scheming had made me fallen in love with Galla, her daughter and the mother of 

your half sister.''

 

''I wanted to marry Galla and the condition for the marriage was to restore Valentinian to power, I agreed so the forces under

my command invaded Maximus's territories and the two armies of me and Maximus fought in the Frigidus River, the army of

Maximus was routed and we won. Maximus himself had escaped but he was soon captured and he was executed.''

 

''As for his son Victor, I gave him mercy and he soon exiled himself at first to Hispania but after some time, I noticed that he moved

to the distant Province of Virginia. I will say to everyone in this room, that decision to move to Virginia was a really bold choice. Many

of the veteran legionaries and auxiliaries stationed in the province served his father, perhaps Victor traveled to Virginia for the security

of his father's legions.''

 

Placidia was interested in her dying father's stories about her relatives who had sadly died, she didn't want to see him go as well, for

her mother had died and many of her maternal relatives had died as well and she would be alone besides her servants and other

family members, but most were in Hispania or Constantinopolis.

 

''Honorius, my son, I ask you to be a more virtuous ruler than me, be kind to your sister and be brave my son, do not be scared of my

death because death is just natural. Protect the Catholic Church as well, for you will be a servant of the Lord as Emperor. Theodosius

hugged his crying son. ''I shall be there in the gates of Heaven for you and Galla when it is your time.'' With that, the sick and dying

Theodosius now focused on his younger daughter.

 

''My daughter, I wish for you to have a good life and that you might be the mother of my grandsons, I hope that you don't hate me

for leaving you at a young age and that you don't get into any disputes with your brothers.'' ''Theodosius by this point was on the 

verge of death.'' With that he asked Ambrose, the Bishop of Mediolanum, ''Pray for me, Father.''

 

Ambrose prayed for him and with that, Theodosius soon died with but not before telling Stilicho, ''Stilicho, please protect my children

including my other son, Arcadius and Honorius, do not let yourself be manipulated by others.'' He shortly passed away after that, leaving

the Empire to his two sons who were young, Honorius is ten years old while Arcadius is eighteen years old.

 

The two crying children, Honorius and Placidia were hugging their father who had just died. Stilicho who was watching, had a few tears

while Ambrose who also sad for his friend's death also had tears for his friend. The chicken, Sardosia had been comforting Theodosius

as he died.

 

While Theodosius was talking about Victor, some thoughts had formed in the mind of Honorius, telling him to meet his second cousin

who he had never really had known before.

 

_The Favorites of the Emperor Honorius:_

A diptych possibly depicting Flavius Stilicho and his family:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mediolanum is the Latin name for Milan, a well known city in northern Italy. 
> 
> Honorius's pet chicken was named Roma, after the eternal city herself.
> 
> Saint Ambrose was the Bishop of Milan from AD 374 to AD 397, until he died.  
> He is revered as a Doctor of the Church, he fought against Arianism and influnced  
> many such as Saint Aurelius Augustinus, known more commonly as Saint Augustine.
> 
> Constantinopolis is now called Istanbul by some in modern times ever since the official  
> name was changed in AD 1930 by the Turkish Government.


	19. Attila the Douche, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepotianus and Procopius plays Total War Attila with Connie and Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Be harmonious, enrich the soldiers, scorn everybody else." - Lucius Septimius Severus, Roman Emperor
> 
> This quote was said by Septimius Severus on his death bed to his two sons, Caracalla and Geta. Severus  
> was born in Roman Africa and he became Roman Emperor in the Year of the Five Emperors which saw four  
> Emperors being killed and one surviving.

January 17, AD 395,395

 

''I, Nepotianus, the man who should have became Emperor, am having a headache...'' He woke up groggy from the

German beer that he drank, partying all night for some reason he couldn't exactly remember why. ''Why was I partying

with those legionaries? Perhaps they were celebrating a great victory against those barbarian hordes... or was it the 

birthday of the Praefectus Legionis, Vulcanus, he was so nice to us....'' He didn't really remember what Tiberius or any

of his other countrymen were saying in that meeting.

 

He got out of the bed and left his bedroom. ''Perhaps, I shall play Total War Attila...'' He had gotten a interest in playing 

video games ever since Jovianus, one day brought a video game to the villa and they all got addicted to video games. 

Since for them, it reminded them of their glory days. Especially for Tiberius and Procopius.

 

As he walked, he noticed that everyone was sleeping. He entered the gaming room and was surprised to see two aliens in 

front of him. But then he realized that they were probably those two humans, called Steven or was it Stephanus? and

Connie. ''What are you two doing here?'' Connie replied ''Oh uh, we just stumbled upon this room...'' ''Do you two know

what it is?'' ''It's a room for playing video games?'' ''Yes, you are correct Connie, that is your name, right?'' ''How did you

know her name?'' ''Oh T - Nero, filled me in with the situation and my friend Procopius as well who you haven't met yet I

think.''

 

''I have a idea, we could play a game of mines called Total War: Attila but first, let me get my distant cousin in law.....''

He woke up Procopius who shouted at him since he didn't want to be woken up, but Procopius came along to the gaming

room. The grouchy Procopius noticed the two humans and said, ''Oh, you are those two human bar- never mind.'' ''So

Nepotianus, how are you two cousins in laws?'' asked Steven. ''This is a bit complicated but, my grandfather is the Emperor

Constantius the Pale, father of Constantinus the Great and grandfather to several other Emperors.

 

''One of his other children, Julius Constantius married Basilina, daughter of Julius Julianus and she would be the mother

of the Emperor Julianus the Apostate.'' Steven asked why Julianus or Julian for short was called the Apostate. ''Well, it is

due to the fact that he was a Christian who left the Church because of his tutor and became a Pagan.'' ''The mother of

Julianus had a sister who would become the mother of Procopius.''

 

Connie asked them, ''Why are you two in exile?'' Well, let's explain to you two later why we are in exile...'' Nepotianus wanted

to play the game already. Nepotianus and Procopius taught them how to play Total War Attila. ''Why do you guys have two

factions called the Eastern and Western Roman Empire?''

 

''The game is in an alternate history setting in which Romulus killed his brothers Remus and Sardosius, also known as Sardus

and if we Sardosians weren't immortal.'' ''You guys are immortal?'', The two shouted out. ''Yes, we Sardosians are very much

known for our immortality but we are still able to die by injury, gunshot, disease, stabbing and etc.'' Steven replied and shouldn't

said this but he said it in English by mistake....

 

''Oh, that's fascinating.'' Procopius and Nepotianus were horrified and slightly offended. Procopius shouted out loud and said,

''Did you just say Fascinum???'' ''What is a fascinum???'' asked a nervous Steven. ''Relax, my cousin, he and Connie probably don't

know what Fascinum means in Old Latina....'' Procopius said to the two, ''Whatever you do, do not, I repeat do not, look up or

research that word. It's not good for any of you two.''

 

A furious Tiberius who somehow heard it from his bed, rushed and shouted, ''Who the hell disturbed my beauty sleep and 

why did someone say Fascinum?'' ''Ah, sorry Nero... I didn't know the English word fascinating sounded very similar to a very

bad word....'' Tiberius said, ''Whatever you do, don't say it to Jovianus, Victor or to any other Sardosian.... ''Yes, sir...''

 

''I thought someone was making a joke about me....'' Connie asked him why he said that, ''A long time ago, people made up

rumors about me of being a debauch sexual pervert who abused children and raped women.... to this day, some people 

remember me as that, a monster who fell from grace....'' ''The historians who wrote about me were very biased against me...

they probably read sources that hated me.'' Steven and Connie both said, ''That's sad....'' In Connie's mind, she wondered, 

''What Roman Emperor was said to be a sexual pervert who fell from grace?''

 

Tiberius then asked, ''So what are you four doing?'' Procopius replied, ''We are playing Total War Attila.'' Tiberius then replied, 

''I think I will just observe and comment, but what factions are you four playing as?'' Procopius said, ''The Visigoths, I would like

the two children to play as the Roman factions, me and Nepotianus could play as the barbarians.”

 

Nepotianus stated, ''The Ostrogoths, I am playing the faction because it's the most Roman of the barbarian factions along with

the Visigoths with Palatina Defectors.'' Tiberius then asked, ''Children, what two factions will you two be playing? Steven said,

''The Western Roman Empire, because of my Italian roots.''  ''Italian?'' ''In our home planet, there is a country by the name of

Italy.''

 

Then all of sudden, the rest of the Crystal Gems, Victor and Jovian came in and Pearl said, ''What are you doing?'' She was very

suspicious of the three Sardosians. ''Ah let me introduce myself, my name is Flavius Julius Popilius Nepotianus Constantinus or

Nepotianus for short and my mostly friendly distant cousin in law here is Procopius.'' Steven interjected and said, ''We are playing

a game called Total War Attila with Procopius and Nepotianus.'' Jovianus said, ''Me and Victor woke up because the Gems 

were looking for Steven and Connie.

 

Pearl with a gaze, I don't think Steven and Connie should be playing this game.'' Victor asked, ''Why not?, it's a game in which you

fight for your country and defeat invading barbarian hordes looking to rape, kill and enslave your woman and children.'' She replied,

''Well, it might be too violent for them and you might be trying to brainwash them with propaganda.'' Jovianus interrupted the

discussion and said, ''Awww, you are like their mother.....'' Pearl replied, ''I take that as a compliment.'' Procopius said to Pearl, 

''We are not brainwashing, we just simply Sardosianizing them.....'' 

 

Amethyst was interested in playing this game and asked, ''Could I play?, this game looks interesting.''. Nepotianus said ''Yes, what is

your name?'' ''Amethyst.'' Tiberius asked her, ''So short one, what faction shall you play as?'' ''I think I will play as the... Sassanids.''

Procopius groaned, ''Oh why did you have to pick that one...''  ''Why it is bad?, they look nice....'' Nepotianus said, ''Procopius has had a

experience with the Sassanids before, the real ones.'' Tiberius then asked Connie, ''Little Girl, what faction do you want to play? 

''The Eastern Roman Empire, because it's close to India, my parents are from there and I like the purple faction emblem.''

 

Tiberius was suspicious although he didn't think they were a threat. He theorized that they are either Spies, Assassins or their planet

is somehow a copy of his home planet. ''Perhaps we should visit your planet....'' ''That would great, I could see my parents again.''

Garnet did not like Tiberius at all, ''or not.'' ''So we will be playing a custom battle in a town assault, me and Procopius will attack a town

while the defenders, Connie, Stephanus and Amethyst will try and defend the town from being captured.'' ''Does anyone else want to play

for the defenders?, would be nice to have more manpower for our side.''

 

"I guess I will play.'' said Jovian. ''I shall play as the Western Roman Empire, since I was born in Hispania.'' Nepotianus said, ''The reason

why you three will be the defenders is because it's easier for you three to be defenders than acting as the attackers and you guys are

rookies at this.''

 

Colored Bust on a coin of Julianus the Apostate:

 

Statue of Constantius I:

This is basically what the campaign of Total War Attila is:

Total War Attila is currently a historically inaccurate game and portrays the late 4th and 5th century for the Roman Empire as being

very apocalyptic. But it can be entertaining sometimes.

[The White House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK1S4GYHJTw)

[Intro, Total War Attila](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMK-zbBLIQk)

[Launch Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9xmbMLyMuo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcanus is a reference to Vulkan, Primarch of the Salamanders in Warhammer 40k.
> 
> A Praefectus Legionis is a Equestrian Commander of the Roman Legions, translates to Prefect  
> of the Legion or Legion Prefect. The Roman Army had abandoned the title Legatus Legionis after  
> the Emperor Gallienus banned Senators from assuming a Military Command. The other title for a  
> legion commander would be Tribunus.
> 
> The English word Fascinate comes from the Latin word Fascinum.


	20. The ''Frankish'' Legionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Marcus, a ''Frankish legionary'' in the Legio I Virginia Victrix, it also delves a bit  
> into the state of the Sardosian Military and Sardosianized Barbarians living in the Sardosian Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woe to the Vanquished - Brennus, Chieftain of the Celtic Senones who sacked most of Roma in 390 BC  
> except for the Capitoline Hill.

 January 17, AD 395,395:

 

Members of a Centuria (Company) of the Legio I Virginia Victrix was scouting a Petran Military Installation under the

command of Centurio Quintus Aurelius Martinus. Tribunus Angusticlavius (I know it's weird that a Tribune is the

subordinate of a Centurion but I will explain later) Marcus Furius Camillus was riding his horse to get to the scouting

position. He got off his horse and walked over the scouting position which was just grass and a group of bushes.  The

Centurion Quintus told him ''Ah, there you are, Tribunus Angusticlavius Marcus Furius Camillus, you're late.''

 

''At least you're here.'' said a new Pedes by the name of Titus Aelius Castus. Marcus laid down and got into the prone 

position. ''Why are we scouting a Petran Army Base?, we have entered a ceasefire with the Petran Gems.'' Titus told him,

''The Centurion is scouting for one of the Sergeants in that base by the name of Mauricius.'' ''Why is he looking for him?''

Quintus interjected into the conservation and said, ''I have brought all of you here including you two for a very special

mission, to hunt down my arch nemesis, Decanus Major Mauricius who humiliated me in Aquitania Secunda.''

 

Map of Roman Gaul:

 

''How was he humiliated, Titus?'' He responded, ''From what I heard, in the siege of Burdigala, our then Optio Quintus

Aurelius and Mauricius's two companies had destroyed each other in a firefight with the two squad leaders remaining,

Mauricius overpowered Aurelius with his Gem Powers, kicked him in the groin and threw him into a puddle of mud.

Mauricius was driven off by incoming reinforcements.'' ''Ever since then, the two have been coincidentally meeting

each other in battle or by mere accident.'' Marcus was amused at this. ''So tell me about yourself, you're the newest

member of the Centuria after all and I haven't had the time to talk to you.''

 

''My mother was from Hispania while my father was from Epirus. I got my nomen, Aelius from my mother since she was

of more noble blood or so they say. My mother is reported to be a relative of Publius Aelius Trajanus Hadrianus and she

claims it herself but one of my mother's ancestors could have simply been a slave of Hadrianus or someone in his family

who was freed by him or someone else. As for me, I was born in Epirus Nova and I lived there until I signed up for the

Army.''

 

Marcus asked him, ''Why are you in Virginia?, it's far from Epirus Nova and it's a distant province.'' ''Ah, well, the Magister

Militum per Illyricum has been sending a few of the soldiers from the Dioceses of Macedonia and Dacia to reinforce the

Western part of the Army ever since the Frigidus.'' Marcus replied, ''Ah, the Battle of the Frigidus River, caused by the

usurpation of Eugenius and the resurgence of Paganism in the Western Empire, It is a shame that many men died that day

supporting either Eugenius or Theodosius.'' ''I was assigned here since they gave us over to the Magister Militum per Gallias

for assignment to any place he chooses to deploy us.''

 

''So what about you? Why do you have a weird rank?'' Marcus said to him, ''My mother's side of family is of patrician blood,

her ancestor is my namesake, Marcus Furius Camillus, the Second Founder of Sardosia. My family however hasn't done anything

that is worthy of high praise for a quite a while now. About a month ago, my mother had invited the Emperor Theodosius himself

to a dinner and he brought his young adorable son, Honorius who bought his pet chicken along...''

 

Titus and some of the others were amazed, ''You actually met the Emperor himself?'' ''Yes, I actually did.'' Martinus gave his

thought, ''Marcus, perhaps you get me a promotion... oh and the rest of you of course can get a promotion as well. One more

thing, all of you, quiet down, please. I don't want the gems to hear us...''

 

''My mother told the Emperor of my dreams to join the Army as a officer and Theodosius to my very grateful surprise granted

me the rank of Tribunus Angusticlavius.'' ''I am under the command of Centurion Martinus because I don't have much experience

and I told the Emperor that I first wanted to learn and watch.

 

''I was born in Sardosia and my family had a villa near Mediolanum. As for my father, his name is Theodoricus and a Salian Frank

who served in the Army.'' ''My grandparents as part of the tribe were settled in Gaul by the Emperor Julian.'' ''At least your father

isn't a Goth living in the East, either wise he would be hated for what the Goths did at Hadrianopolis...'' Marcus told him, ''I don't

blame any Sardosian living in the Eastern provinces honestly, the barbarians have probably murdered and raped their wives,

their children and sack their cities.'' ''I just hope the Visigoths assimilate, if they don't, that will cause problems.''

 

All of a sudden, a legionary by the name of Aulus Vibius Tertius who was listening, ''Huh, your mother got fucked by a barbarian

from Germania, wow... how disgusting, she has an appetite for German Beer Drinking Savages with long hair and barbaric beards.''

Marcus was furious and grabbed his Beretta, aiming it at the legionary. ''What did you just say about my mother?'' The Centurion

who was looking at his binoculars for Mauricius said, ''Somebody please tell Aulus to shut up, he's probably drunk since he's

usually friendly and besides, I don't want Mauricius to hear us....''

 

Titus grabbed Marcus's arm and said, ''Marcus, please calm down and put your sidearm away, Aulus, why are you angry?'' ''Because

those fucking barbarian savages raided my hometown, raped and nearly killed my mother and sister!'' Aulus just started crying and

weeping, ''Mother and dear Lucilla, I wish I could be there for you, I don't know if you are going to live or not.... mamma...''

 

Marcus felt slightly guilty, he placed his Beretta back in his holster and said, ''Why did nobody know this?'' Titus replied, ''Perhaps he

didn't share this with anyone or nobody decided to inform us of his lost.'' Marcus went over to Aulus and said, ''Don't worry Aulus,

your mother and sister will live.... I hope.'' Martinus said, ''Lucius, can you send Aulus back to base and get him sent back home to

see his family or something?...''

 

''Yes, Sir.'' Lucius Domitius Alexander proceeded to console Aulus and ride him back to the castrum of the first legion. After Aulus was

sent back to the Castrum, Marcus said, ''Let's get back to the discussion before it was interrupted by some sad news...''  ''I am having

some doubts that my father is my biological father, I don't resemble him and some people are spreading crazy rumors. Titus asked,

''Such as what?''

 

''Some of my neighbors and others say that the Emperor Valentinian fell in love with my mother while she was living in Belgica Prima

with my uncle who lives there and they had a mostly secret affair.... that resulted in my birth. My mother won't even tell me if that's

true or not.'' ''That's a interesting rumor, you would be of noble blood but on the other hand, everyone would want you dead due to

your claim to the purple... and your father sadly for you, wouldn't be your actual biological father.'' 

 

Centurion Quintus Aurelius Martinus had found his target and proceeded to grab his favorite Bolt Action Rifle, ''Men, I have found my

target.'' Everyone started to look at the base with binoculars and their scopes. Legionary Titus asked Martinus, ''This won't start the war

again, right?'' The Centurion told him, ''Pedes, multiple violations of the ceasefire have happened already and it won't really matter if I

pull the trigger...'' He aimed carefully at Mauricius and aimed for his head, Mauricius was sitting on a chair and apparently he was

listening to music.

 

Quintus fired his bolt action rifle and the bullet hit the head of Maurice who wasn't wearing any headgear and he poofed. Quintus

shouted, ''Finally, I got my revenge you sucker!'' Titus, Marcus and the rest of the legionaries were dumbfounded. Marcus asked, 

''Sir, why didn't you kill him by shooting at his Gem?'' ''Because, he's my rival and I want him to know while he is stuck in his gem

that I got revenge while he's regenerating.''

 

Meanwhile, the garrison started firing at the location where they heard the gunshot came from. ''Legionaries, retreat back to base!''

After crawling away from the bushes, the legionaries got on their horses and galli, retreating back to their legionary fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the second part of ''Attila the Douche.''  
> Martinus is the root name for the Spanish surname Martinez and the name Martin.
> 
> Emperor Hadrian is famous for being the successor of Emperor Trajan, ordering the  
> construction of the Wall of Hadrian and being one of the so called five good Emperors.
> 
> The Franks would go on and found the Kingdom of France and the Holy Roman Empire which  
> were once one single Empire led by Charlemagne and his sons before it fractured. Thus  
> creating modern day Germany and France.
> 
> I admit, I like creating characters who potentially are descendants of Roman/Sardosian Emperors.  
> Beretta is the name of a Italian Firearms manufacturing company founded in the 16th century.
> 
> Marcus is referring to Valentinian I.


	21. Attila the Douche, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have just reached 1453 views.
> 
> Quote of the day - ''To surrender the city to you is beyond my authority or anyone else's who lives in it,  
> for all of us, after taking the mutual decision, shall die of our own free will without trying to save our lives.''
> 
> \- Constantinos XI Palaiologos, the last Roman Emperor in Constantinopolis whose reign saw the fall of  
> Constantinopolis in AD 1453, the city founded by Constantinus the Great and capital of the eastern  
> administrative division of the Roman Empire until the year AD 1453 when the Ottoman Turks besieged  
> the city with massive cannons and captured it. It is unknown how or where the Emperor exactly died,  
> but he died fighting the Turks valiantly. In two decades, the last remnants of the Roman Empire in  
> Trebizond and Crimea would fall to the Turks.
> 
> He said this quote while the Ottoman Sultan Mehmed II made a offer to allow Constantinos to rule the remnants of  
> Roman territory in Greece.

Nepotianus told them, ''So the basic rules for this game, I suppose could be, that you can use four melee infantry,

two cavalry units, two skirmisher units, the General Unit of course and no artillery .'' ''However, for the attackers, they

get a bonus of one weak melee unit since usually a invading army tends to have larger amounts of manpower.''

 

Nepotianus had selected the Gothic General, two Palatina Defectors, Germanic Axemen, Gothic Warband, two Gothic 

Lancers, Germanic Archers and one Germanic Levy. Procopius said, ''So I think we will be playing a map set in a town

called Siscia in winter.'' Then the six started the battle. The two sides had started the deployment phase in which they

would deploy their troops in a certain starting position.

 

The defending Romans and Persian armies under Connie, Steven and Amethyst placed their troops in the roads next to

the amphitheater in the city with cavalry reserves and archers behind the soldiers, trying block off the invading army

under Jovianus, Nepotianus and Procopius.

 

Both sides had made up plans while not sharing it to the other side. The Sardosians had made up a plan to send the

Infantry and attack the defenders guarding the entrances to the town. The majority of the Infantry with the extra weak

infantry would focus on one part of the defenses and overwhelm it. Skirmishers and Archers would provide support to

the infantry with the cavalry on stand by if there was anything they could do. The Plan of the Defenders was simple,

defend the town and use the cavalry reserves if needed.

 

The battle commenced with the generals making their speeches before battle and the Germanic Archers of Procopius

capturing a undefended guard tower and destroying it. The Infantry Units then attacked the defending Infantry from

multiple sides. Nepotianus was in charge of the right part of the city, Jovianus on the middle with his Roman troops,

Procopius ironically was in charge on the left where Amethyst's Persian Infantry was located at. Soldiers were stabbing

and trusting their spears and swords into their enemy's shields and bodies. 

 

Connie was on the right and Steven was in the center. Nepotianus had thought that the battle was going well enough

for his team, but he noticed that he couldn't see the Roman Cavalry of Connie's forces. He along with his fellow Sardosians

knew that the defenders could have hidden parts of their cavalry in the forest surrounding the town so they placed their

cavalry near their infantry just in case.

 

Then a group of Roman Cataphracts appeared out of a forest and they were charging on Nepotianus's Infantry. He sent his

Gothic Lancers but they were weaker than the Cataphracts and they eventually rout from the field of battle. After the rout,

the Cataphracts were moving fast and targeting his troops in battle with Connie's Hasta and Spatha equipped Infantry.

 

Seeing this, he ordered his archers to fire on the Heavy Shock Cavalry. If they weren't able to kill enough in time and cost a

rout, this could end in a defeat or at least considerable loses. The archers killed some of the Roman Cataphracts before they

were rammed by the Contus equipped Cataphracts and many archers died, the rest fled. Then they proceeded to charge the

enemy Palatina defectors and the Germanic Warriors but the shield walled Heavy Roman Infantry wouldn't give up and stood

their ground. The Cataphract charge had also been somewhat weakened due to the hilly nature of the town.

 

The right flank was where the extra weak levy infantry units were being deployed. After sometime, the Roman defense of

Steven broke and the legionaries either fled successfully or were killed fleeing. Steven sent in his Equites Promoti while Amethyst

assisted him by sending in her Persian Cataphracts, Steven allowed her to charge in first and her cavalry dealt a blow in Jovianus's 

Roman Spearmen who were leading the charge with the swordsmen behind the spears. For now, the two sides in the right side of

the town would hold their position.

 

Tiberius noted, 'You Kids aren't bad, at least in this map setting.'' This was just a defensive battle in a town so he wondered if they

were good playing a battle in a open field, ''Probably not.'' he thought.

 

The Equites Promoti then reinforced Amethyst. The defender's left flank had been broken by Procopius's forces who he ordered to

enact a feigned retreat in which an army pretends to be routed or withdraw from battle. Amethyst felt confident and ordered her

forces to chase the supposedly broken Visigothic Troops. Tiberius noticed it and whispered to Victor, ''Procopius is luring her into

an ambush.'' All of a sudden, Noble Gothic Lancers came out of the forest and attacked the Persian troops in the rear and sides.

The somewhat intact Visigothic Infantry also charged into the Persian Immortals and regular Infantry.

 

Amethyst was shouting and cursing, ''Awwww, not fair!...''  Procopius and some of the others giggled and that infuriated her

even more. Soon, her forces were utterly shattered and on the retreat if not already killed by the Visigothic Cavalry and Infantry.

Connie's cataphracts who were weakened by the lancers and the Archers eventually routed. Nepotianus's forces was now just

fighting the Eastern Auxilia Palatina spear men and her Legionaries.  The Equites Promoti and the Cataphracts were eventually

routed or dead in the streets with considerable losses to Jovian's Roman Infantry and the levy units. 

 

The battle ended with the attackers on the center breaking and attacking the defenders on the right. Procopius said to the

defending side, ''That was a good effort, Steven, Connie and Amethyst.'' He and the other Sardosians couldn't really understand

the names Steven and Connie, he felt weird calling them foreign but yet vaguely familiar and odd names he never heard

before. Tiberius announced to everyone, ''We shall eat breakfast soon and talk, but first I and Slivanus, my servant shall prepare

the meal.''

 

Map of the town:

 


	22. Extra Art and Depictions of Roman Emperors, Politicians and etc....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post on several pieces of Roman Art that I just want to show to you readers who might be  
> interested in Roman art and history.

I found two better images of the Consular Diptych that depicts Imperator Honorius, currently the child Emperor who

loves his pet chickens in my story, I will have a lot of fun writing about him and his adventures as Emperor.....

~~~~

~~~~

I recently just noticed that Honorius is apparently shown having a Mustache and Side Burns, it might have been a sign of his mourning for

the death of his wife, Maria since that particular style of mustache was known for being a mark of funeral mourning. It could have also been

a sign of maturity and a personal choice of his.

 

Statue of Emperor Nerva in a Toga:

Statue of Empress Helena, mother of Constantine the Great, the statue is base off a statue of the Empress Lucilla, sister of Commodus: 

 

Bust of Vibia Aurelia Sabina that helps in identifying female Roman clothing:

'

 

The Severan Tondo that depicts the Roman Emperor Lucius Septimius Severus, his sons and his wife, Julia Domna.

 

Statue of Elagabalus, one of the most crazy, weirdest and disgusting Roman Emperors who I might make a chapter on with someone

discussing his life:

Here's some depictions of clothing depicted in tv shows and art.

An actor depicting Roman Senator and Consul Marcus Tullius Cicero:

Depiction of Tiberius, I will make a bunch of chapters on him probably, detailing his sad and interesting life as Emperor, before Emperor and

this is a hint and a minor spoiler to some future chapters, him in the present trying to be a good person and perhaps reconcile with someone.

At least it's vague... Besides most of you don't know Roman history, right?

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honestly, It's up to you to imagine what the Sardosian species look like, whether they look like reptilian  
> versions of Humans, if they somehow resemble or somehow are members of the human species and etc. I  
> might leave some hints of my interpretation of Sneople or why they are sometimes referred to as Sneople  
> in the TV show.
> 
> I created this story just for my entertainment but I like to share it so I putted on this website. it's not really a  
> great work since I am not a good author I admit. But I hope you can read it and I have been improving, at least  
> in my opinion. Perhaps I should rework some of the previous chapters in the future.....
> 
> I won't abandon Steven, Connie or the Gems although it would hard writing chapters since the beliefs and morals of  
> Romans and the Crystal Gems differ significantly as you can expect..... but I do have in mind, some interesting chapters  
> with the Gems.


	23. Figs and Caesars

After telling the rest of the occupants of the Villa to go to the dining area, he went to the kitchen.

 

Tiberius had set to make a typical plebeian breakfast or at least a breakfast that was close to one with the help of Slivanus if needed.

''My friend, what should I make for our guest?'' Slivanus, his old friend thought for a few seconds, ''Perhaps a simple meal with bread,

cheese and some fruits?'' ''Good Idea.'' Tiberius gathered the ingredients used for a simple Sardosian recipe that he got out of an

agricultural book or was it a cookbook?... He didn't exactly remember which book he got the recipe from.

 

Tiberius told Slivanus to select some fruits for the breakfast and some cheeses while he focused on baking the bread.

 

He washed his hands and gathered a large bowl.  Then he added flour to the bowl with a bit of salt and he mixed it. He poured

some olive oil imported from the Spanish Provinces and slowly added water. The dough was perfect. He kneaded the bread into a

circular shape and cut the unbaked loaf into eight pieces. Then he placed the bread in the oven and heated it for 180 degrees and

about forty five minutes. 

 

Tiberius was proud at his product and removed it from the oven. ''Slivanus, isn't it a beauty?'' Silvanus looked to his direction and 

noticed that he was proud of himself managing to bake bread. ''It sure is Caesar.'' Tiberius twitched at hearing one of his cognomens

being  said. ''Slivanus, my friend, don't refer to me as Caesar please, I would rather have you call me by my birth name and besides,

I am not an actual Caesar by blood.'' Silvanus nodded at him, ''I will try my best, Tiberius.'' 

 

Tiberius looked at what Slivanus brought, he brought some figs, apples, grapes and some regular cheeses from perhaps a local farm.

''You choose figs, my stepfather's favorite fruit.'' Slivanus had heard about his stepfather, Augustus having a liking for figs. 

''Is it true that your mother Livia poisoned Augustus by smearing figs from his garden with poison?'' Tiberius said to him truthfully,

''I honestly do not know for sure if my mother murdered him, I did not suspect my mother's possible involvement at the time of his

passing, hopefully for my mother's sake, she didn't...''

 

Bust of Livia Drusilla:

 

 

Tiberius and Slivanus prepared the breakfast and went to the dining area.

 

Tiberius's homemade bread:

The original loaf of bread:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bread is base off a recipe from Cato the Elder's book on Agriculture and a carbonized loaf of bread  
> found in Pompeii.


	24. Tiberius's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the occupant of the Villa eat, they discuss certain topics relating  
> to Sardosian society, Tiberius reveals his identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Thankless country, thou shalt not possess even my bones!'' - Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus Major
> 
> An inscription on the tomb of Scipio Africanus who defeated Hannibal at the Battle of Zama in 202 BC,  
> he ordered the inscription since members of the Roman Senate had persecuted him even after his victories  
> over the Carthaginians and he left Roma in response to their actions. He died in Liternum, a town in Campania.

Tiberius and Slivanus came out of the Kitchen with Fruits, the Bread and Cheese. They placed the trays on the dining table.

The two sat and laid down on the triclinium. Tiberius announced to the people assembled ''Before we eat, let us say grace,

as for our guest they are exempted since they probably aren't Christians.'' The Sardosians gave grace to their Lord,

''Bless us, O Lord! and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, Amen.''

Having finished, Tiberius announced, ''Let us eat!''

 

There was no drinks present so Tiberius asked Slivanus, ''Slivanus, could you fetch us a jug of Italian wine to drink?''

''Yes, Domine.'' Slivanus then went out to look for a jug of Italian made wine. Steven and Connie were curious why he

called him that. ''Why did he call you, Domine?'' Tiberius was chewing on a piece of his bread, ''Because he was a former

slave of mines who I freed, he has a habit of calling me Domine that I tried to curb but to no avail.'' Connie had forgotten

that the Romans practiced slavery although she didn't know much about the practice.

 

Tiberius was looking at them and now knew they were curious, he decided to tell them some history. ''Slivanus is the son

of two Gallic slaves who were a part of my stepfather's household, as a part of my inheritance after he died, Slivanus

became one of my slaves. I befriended him and he was my butler and cook, I freed Slivanus and enfranchised him for

Sardosian citizenship, he became my Patron and his name became Tiberius Claudius Slivanus.'' The Gems were looking

at him with a certain gaze.

 

Tiberius knew that the Gems despised slavery since the Diamonds had virtually made them slaves with no freedom or

legal protections at all. ''Don't hate on us, our form of slavery isn't the worst, our slaves have certain legal protections

and rights but it isn't all bright of course. As a slave, you could work in the household, be forced to be a prostitute, be

in the service of the public, and as for manual labor, the farms and the mines. The conditions in the mines however are

brutal. Freedmen could rise to prominence and become wealthy, the Emperor Pertinax was the son of a freedman.''

 

Bust of Pertinax:

 

Slivanus came back with a jug of white wine and started pouring it into everyone's cup, he then moved to Steven's cup but

Pearl stopped him. ''Steven and Connie can't drink alcohol.'' He asked her, ''Why not?'' ''Because they are too young.''

Victor interjected into the conversation and told her, ''In our country, the legal age is fourteen and it's not illegal for the

youth to drink wine, in fact, fourteen year olds can even join the army and some under the age even lie to join the military.''

 

Pearl relented and allowed them wine. Tiberius told her, ''I will get them water to dilute the wine since you are reluctant 

to get them drunk, which is sort of strange... and it is a custom to dilute the drink for children anyway.'' Tiberius and his

fellow Sardosians wondered if Pearl is Steven's mother or perhaps a mother figure to both of them. He found the first

thought highly revolting if true... 

 

Tiberius went to the refrigerator, came back and poured water into the cups of Steven and Connie. He then went back to

his usual position in the dining couch. Tiberius now decided to reveal his identity, he didn't like revealing his identity to 

people he didn't know well but he had some plans in case if his identity was revealed to the entire population. 

''You want to know about me and my life, right?'' The Humans and some of the Gems said yes. ''I am sure to regret 

this...''

 

''This will be a long story that I will simplify to save time and I have forgotten some details over the years that are currently

locked away in my brain.''

 

''My original birth name which I prefer to use is Tiberius Claudius Nero. I was given the names, Tiberius Julius Caesar and

Tiberius Julius Caesar Divi Augusti filius Augustus after my stepfather adopted me. The latter I assumed when I was given

the burden of administering the Empire.''

 

''A part of my youth was full of hardships. Me, my father who had the same name as me and my mother Livia were fleeing

from my stepfather's forces since my father had sided with Antonius in the civil wars of the Republic. After a general amnesty

was made, my mother had been introduced to my stepfather and he fell in love with her.''

 

Bust of Augustus: 

 

''They married soon after he divorced his second wife. My relationship with Augustus, my stepfather was at times, cordial

or hostile. I was a general who served in Germania, the East, Hispania and Illyria, defeating the barbarian tribes and the

revolting Illyrians.''

 

''I had a younger brother by the name of Nero Claudius Drusus who I loved and he gave birth to three children, he died

due to falling from a horse but he lingered on for a month after the fall and I was able to join him before he died. I was

betrothed to Vipsania, my first wife who I love dearly and I had a son with her named after my brother, Drusus.'' 

 

Tears ran down the face of Tiberius, he was angry and filled with sorrow. ''I was forced against my will to divorce Vipsania 

and marry Julia, the daughter of my stepfather. She had made advances on me while she was married to her second

husband and I was already happily married to Vipsania. At first my marriage with her was happy but it turned sour. I still

was languishing over my divorce of Vipsania and I gradually started to loathe her. I broke off marital relations with her

after our son died in infancy...''

 

''After rising through the ranks in the military and in the highest offices in the state, I was in the height of my career.

However, I retired from public life to a local country villa in the island of Rhodes. I was wanting to get away from Julia

and I didn't want to be accused of a rivalry with Julia's sons Gaius and Lucius who were suppose to be the successors

of Augustus.''

 

''I was also tired and weary of office. I often attended the lectures of the Professors in the schools there, I spoke to the

local Greeks while strolling in the local gymnasium and I once visited the local sick but my staff turned it into a inconvenience

for them... It was a pleasant experience for a time.''

 

''I discovered that Julia was exiled by my stepfather and sent to some lonely island for her adultery and immoral behavior,

although she was eventually sent to the city of Rhegium with property and she was permitted to walk around. She was known

to have many lovers, some were exiled while Jullus Antonius, the son of Marcus Antonius was executed. Augustus ended our

unpleasant marriage for me since I was far away in Rhodes.''

 

''I felt obligated to send a letter to my stepfather asking for reconciliation between my wife and him. After my term of Tribunican

Power (The Power of a Tribune of the Plebs) expired, I requested to return to Sardosia and visit my family who I had greatly

missed. But my stepfather turned down my request and told me, to abandon all concern for my family who I was so willing desert,

I hated him for that.''

 

''I went to the island of Samos to greet my stepson Gaius who was in charge of the Eastern Provinces, I was met with slander

and accusation that was being spread from Marcus Lollius, the guardian of Gaius who was young and some centurions were

spreading rumors, apparently about incitements to treason.''

 

''The people of Rhodes had grown to despise and shun me, they eventually broke statues and busts of me. One day, a incident

occurred in a private dinner party which Gaius attended, my name was mentioned, a guest rose up and proclaimed that he would

personally sail to Rhodes and 'fetch back the exile's head' for I had been come to be known as simply 'the exile.'''

 

''After this incident that informed me of the extreme danger of the situation, I told my stepfather that I needed to be recalled

to Sardosia and my mother supported me. He finally gave way and I was able to come back to the capital after more than seven

long years with a friend of mine by the name of Thrasyllus.''

 

''An astrologer who became a member of my retinue on the account of his learning. He became my friend and I confided with

him. After my return, I introduced my son to public life and after that, I just retired. After Gaius and Lucius all died in AD 4,000,

I was adopted by Augustus and in return, I had to adopt Germanicus, my nephew.''

 

''During the year AD 9,009, three Sardosian Legions along with several Auxiliary Cohorts and Cavalry Units under the command

of Publius Quintillius Varus were ambushed by the Cherusci and several other Germanic Tribes, many legionaries and auxiliaries

were killed in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest with some survivors either being enslaved or escaping back to safety. There 

were only three legions since the Revolt of the Illyrians had diverted the other legions in Germania away to Pannonia.''

 

''When my stepfather heard of the news, he shouted, 'Quinctilius Varus, give me back my Legions!' and he was often moaning

that phrase weeks later.  A year later I commanded an army into Germania to suppress the Germanic Barbarians. This stint of

mine lasted for about two years. My nephew Germanicus took over the war effort against the Germans.  He fixed the mess

created by the massacre, Germania was eventually pacified but we abandoned it.

 

Documentary on the famous battle:

[The Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, AD 9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imEyKWMDM2o)

 

Meme:

 

Back to the story...

 

''After my stepfather Augustus had died, I inherited his fortune and titles which the senate conferred upon me, I became Emperor

although I was very hesitant and reluctant to become Princeps Civitatis (meaning First Citizen), I was already in my fifties and I

only became Emperor because everyone of my stepfather's preferred heirs were dead, he only chose me because I was still alive.

I ruled very well, using diplomacy and military threats, fortifying the frontier provinces and not getting dragged into wars and the

economy was strong under my administration.''

 

''My early reign was the best part of my life as Princeps but it took a turn for the worse, I had appointed Lucius Aelius Sejanus as

my Praetorian Prefect and he was the partner in my labors and the bastard betrayed me. Lucius was a corrupting influence on me...

and convinced me to persecuted several senators. I thought that he was my friend, but he betrayed me and my trust.''

 

''My conniving Praetorian Prefect and Drusus, my son who was being groomed to become my successor and Emperor were in a feud

that led to his death. Sejanus seduced Livilla, my son's wife and the whore colluded with my Praetorian Prefect in his plans. With the

help of a eunuch named Lygdus, the poison was administered to my beloved son.''

 

Drusus Julius Caesar, son of Tiberius:

 

''The poison was gradual in it's effects, it disguised my son's death as being caused by a natural aliment.'' Tiberius sighed in sadness.

''My boy Drusus... I should have been a better father who listened to him. At first I thought my son's cause of death was from a illness

and perhaps overindulgence in food or drink.''

 

''After my son died and Germanicus died in Syria, under the pretense of dedicating a temple to Jupiter and another to my deified

stepfather in Campania, I retired to Capreae with some friends, pets and my bodyguards. I was sick of ruling this country and I

also did it to get away from my domineering mother.''

 

''My mother exerted influence over my stepfather and even convinced him to exile his grandson, Postumus, the youngest son of Julia

who was a fierce and tough man but he hadn't gotten into any scandal that I know of. She wanted to be my co-ruler and I hated the 

claim that she was responsibility for making me Princeps.''

 

''In return for her meddling, influence and several senatorial proposals such as one that would have given me the title, 'Son of Livia', I

vetoed the motion that she be given the titles Mother of the Fatherland and several other honors that would have been bestowed to

her by the Senate or Provincial Officials. In return, she humiliated me on several occasions...''

 

''With my retirement to Capreae, my Praetorian Prefect virtually ruled all of Sardosia and prosecuted many. I eventually discovered

through a letter that my sister in law Antonia sent, that Sejanus had with the partnership of Livilla, killed my son with poison. I was

enraged, I lashed out on others and for days, investigated this affair. I now knew that my former trusted ally and friend was planning

to usurp me. I tricked him into thinking that he would marry into my family and become my successor. I had him executed.''

 

''My other heir Germanicus had died in a heated feud with Gnaeus Calpurnius Piso while in the Eastern Provinces, I had him appointed

as Governor of Syria, to temper and guide my nephew. My nephew was put in charge of the Eastern Provinces so that he could learn

how to be a good diplomat and administrator but he was interested in using the legions instead.''

 

The Roman Empire in AD 14 around the death of Augustus:

The Parthian Empire in the early first century:

 

''He was sent to organize the East since it was in disarray with client Kingdoms and the Parthian Empire posing a threat to

our Republic which existed in name only. Germanicus fell ill and eventually died, accusing Piso of poisoning him. Piso was

in my opinion, innocent but Germanicus's wife, Vipsania Agrippina, her supporters in the Senate and the people wanted Piso

dead.''

 

''He committed suicide before the sentencing since it would have probably unfortunately resulted in his execution. I grew to

fear Agrippina and her supporters, with the influence of Sejanus and her public cries of believing that her husband was murdered

to support my son in the line of succession, I believed that she wanted me dead. I eventually exiled her and one of her sons to

Pontia, another to a prison in the palatine hill.''

  

''I jointly gave my powers and my offices to my grandson who was named Tiberius and my grandnephew Gaius Julius Caesar,

more commonly known as Caligula in my will. I suspected my grandson was not my actual grandson for he could have been a

product of Sejanus's affair with my son's wife.''

 

''Eventually with the help of Slivanus, a few friends and bodyguards, I faked my death and gathered a small amount of the fortune

that I have left to my successors. My grand nephew would spend all of the 2,700,000,000 sesterces that I had amassed through

either my inheritance or my rule as Emperor and he executed my grandson... After my death, some shouted, 'To the Tiber with

Tiberius!.'''

 

''After my supposed death, I lived in peace, loneliness, depression and atrophy. I resided in Villas located in Italia, Aegyptus, Asia

Minor, Hispania and Africa. Throughout those years, I am glad to have brought Slivanus with me to retirement. Without him, I

would have gone quite mad. I rotated between my other villas time to time until I met Procopius, Victor, Nepotianus and Jovianus

in various circumstances and I eventually bought this villa for us.''

 

''History remembers me as the Emperor whose reign was filled with treason trials with people merely being executed or committing

suicide because of treasonous utterances, a person who had many people tortured and thrown off the cliff near his villa in Capreae

and a sexual pervert who swam with children that he called 'minnows.'''

 

''I was accused of forcing women to have sex with me and I was being slandered, I was accused of making a private playhouse in

Capreae. It's all false except for the first one and the second is partially true, which I blame Sejanus for. But at least some of these

historians offer me some praise. But I still have committed certain acts that I regret and feel guilt for...''

 

The Gems and the Humans felt saddened by his tale. Garnet told him, ''That's a sad tale of your life, I am sorry for thinking you as

a enemy.'' Connie asked him a question. ''So you were a Pagan?'' Tiberius was curious in her apparent knowledge of somethings she

shouldn't know although he did indirectly mention the answer to the question.

 

''Yes, I was once a follower of the old Gods until I converted to the Christian faith during the reign of Domitianus.'' I converted

having learned the beliefs of my current faith. While in Aegyptus, I was curious about the Christian Faith that was seen as a Jewish

sect and a cult that was being accused of horrible acts such as setting fire to Sardosia herself.  I started to meet with some of them

in Alexandria.''

 

''Being disheartened over my life, the Christians comforted me. I started to meet with the Patriarch of Alexandria, Avilius and I

eventually converted to the true faith. When the Arian, Donatist and Nestorian heresies broke out after the great persecutions, I

became a wholehearted supporter of the Nicene Creed. For context, let me give you some history.''

 

''The Emperor Constantinus and Licinius issued the Edict of Mediolanum around AD 313,000 which stated that Christianity and all

other religions were to be officially tolerated and that confiscated property was to be returned to Christians who had lost property

during the bloody persecutions. I was fortunate not to have been killed in the great persecutions that targeted the faith.''

 

''Several heresies emerged after the persecutions with one claiming that Jesus Christus was simply a special man, the council

of Nicaea was convened by the Emperor Constantinus in around AD 325,000 to solve these heresies. Everyone, wait for me, I 

need to fetch something.'' 

 

Tiberius left and after some minutes, he came back with a paper in his hand. He spoke, ''In the Year of our Lord 380,311, Emperors

Gratianus, Valentinianus the younger and Theodosius issued the Edict of Thessalonica which essentially proclaimed the Catholic Church

as the State Religion of the Sardosian Empire. I have a copy of the edict with me that I shall read to all of you.''

 

Imperatores Gratianus, Valentinianus and Theodosius Augusti. Edict to the People of Constantinopolis.

 

''It is our desire that all the various nations which are subject to our Clemency and Moderation, should continue to profess that religion

which was delivered to the Sardosians by the divine Apostle Peter, as it has been preserved by faithful tradition, and which is now professed

by the Pontiff Damasus and by Petrus, Bishop of Alexandria, a man of apostolic holiness. According to the apostolic teaching and the doctrine

of the Gospel, let us believe in the one deity of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, in equal majesty and in a holy Trinity. We authorize

the followers of this law to assume the title of Catholic Christians; but as for the others, since, in our judgment they are foolish madmen,

we decree that they shall be branded with the ignominious name of heretics, and shall not presume to give to their conventicles the name of

churches. They will suffer in the first place the chastisement of the divine condemnation and in the second the punishment of our authority

which in accordance with the will of Heaven we shall decide to inflict.''

 

Given in Thessalonica on the Third Day from the Calends of March, During the Fifth Consulate of Gratianus Augustus and First of Theodosius Augustus

 

''The Edict was directed against multiple heresies such as Arianism while affirming support for the Nicene Creed.'' Tiberius now focused his 

attention on Connie. ''Child, I have to ask you a question, why are multiple regions on earth named Italia and India, is your planet a copy of

ours?'' ''Well, possibly?, in our planet's history, we had a country that was very similar to your Empire called the Roman Empire, however

there were no firearms or spaceships during the time of it's existence and it fell to barbarians.'' ''Well, that's very interesting and distressing

to hear, so instead of Sardosius, Romulus killed his siblings or perhaps just one brother?'' ''Just Remus I think...''

 

Tiberius replied, ''So that means that the Roman Empire's history might parallel with the history of our nation. Perhaps we could find a way

to access that information.'' The others all had things to say: Nepotianus interjected, ''Wait, I need to see what history will remember of me

if this theory of a parallel Terra is true, perhaps I even become a recognized Emperor in that parallel history.'' Procopius: ''I need to see what

will happen to my son and his descendants.'' Victor: ''Does Earth history show that I get to live?'' Jovianus: ''I just hope we don't die or get

maimed.'' 

 

Tiberius told them, ''But still, Rufus is putting the Crystal Gems and the two children under our watch, we can't leave them here while we go

out looking to find out the fates of our family, the Republic and the fate of ourselves.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christianity had become widespread in the Roman Empire in the late 4th century, the Edict of Mediolanum  
> in AD 313 legalized Christianity and other illegal religions persecuted in the Empire. Christianity had  
> gained many converts and followers through the beliefs of the religion, it's persecution actually made the  
> faith stronger, the Roman Empire's road system provided a way for the Apostles and preachers to spread  
> the faith and several religions existing at the time also had similarities with Christianity.
> 
> Such as the old Polytheistic Egyptian Religion, which believed in the death and resurrection of a God, the  
> judgment of souls and the promise of an paradise in the afterlife for faithful followers. The overthrow of  
> the Pharaohs who were worshiped as Gods also helped in converting Egyptians living in Roman Egypt to  
> the Christian faith.
> 
> Roman Slavery was less cruel than 19th century slavery which was practiced by several European and  
> Muslim nations.
> 
> The legal age for Romans wasn't really exactly clear, it seems that for Roman males, it was fourteen and for  
> women it might have been 12 since they could marry at twelve. That was usually done for political reasons.
> 
> The main source for Tiberius's life I am using is 'The Lives of the Caesars' by Gaius Suetonius Tranquillus,  
> commonly known as 'The Twelve Caesars' which has gossip, rumors, theories and fact in it. It's an amusing,  
> dramatic and entertaining biography made during the reign of Hadrian nearly two thousand years ago.
> 
> Princeps is the root world for the english word Prince.


	25. Advancements of Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This small chapter gives some insight into the technological, manufacturing and scientific progress  
> of the Sardosian Empire

The Sardosian Republic during the life of Gaius Julius Caesar, the Empire under Augustus and Tiberius had

a technological age equivalent to the early 1980s and eventually in the last years of Tiberius, late 2020s levels

of technology, manufacturing and scientific levels have been developed by Sardosian scientist, engineers and

innovators with the Sardosians managing to reach their version of Mars.

 

The Sardosian Empire under Tiberius Claudius Nero Germanicus, son of Drusus the Elder develops early

forms of faster than light travel and begin to expand in the stars. Domitianus and Trajanus also expand the

Empire greatly. Hadrianus evacuates army personnel and any civilians in some of the newly captured

planets because of it's exposed nature.

 

The Sardosian Empire during the reign of Claudius, Domitianus, Trajanus, Marcus Aurelius, Alexander Severus,

Constantinus and Theodosius have advanced to 'sci fi futuristic levels' but with a very noticeable element of modern

and Roman architecture and styles being used in constructing buildings and equipment. The Sardosians are old

fashioned and prefer to use older methods of transportation and technology whenever they can.

 

Concept Art of Sci Fi Roman Legionaries: (Credit: Foojer)


	26. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the day:
> 
> ''Liberty to speak and think as one pleases is the test of a free country.'' - Tiberius

Tiberius now focused on learning more about the Crystal Gems. He found them to be a rather bizarre and

barbaric group in appearance. He would not say that to their face of course. ''What do you Crystal Gems believe

in or rather, what is your group's agenda? You now know much about us although I admit that I am not a really

good autobiographer...'' Pearl answered his answer, ''We are devoted to defending the Planet of Earth, to protect

all humans even the ones we don't want to protect, to fight for our Freedom and Love.

 

Now he thought for sure that they were hippies, somewhat justified ones at least from what he could see, but still

liberal hippies. ''So you people are like hippies?'' Every Sardosian laughed and some of the Crystal had a laugh

or two. ''Ehhh, yes?'' Steven jumped in and told Tiberius and the rest, ''You five remind me of my dear old Uncle

Andy.'' Victor asked him, ''Is that a compliment?'' ''Yes, I suppose you could say... that.'' Tiberius had finished

his meal some time ago and he wanted to take a bath. ''I shall have a bath, do any of you want to come?'' 

 

The five Sardosian all said yes, Tiberius asked Steven, ''Do you want to come with us and experience a Sardosian

Bath, Stephanus?'' ''What does a Sardosian Bath entail?'' ''Our baths are either in open areas or in smaller

enclosures which were originally heated by a underground wood burning furnace operated by slaves. Now it's

powered by electricity. The baths are heated, good for chatting, drinking and relaxing.''

 

''Just come and this is the only way to take a bath in this planet anyway.'' ''I will try I suppose...'' Tiberius then

noticed Connie and realized that she would need a bath. ''Constantina, you can use the women's bath although

you would be alone most likely.'' ''Okay, I will try...'' The Sardosians preferred calling the humans more appropriate

Sardosian sounding names such as Stephanus and Constantina. The name Steven and Connie felt very bizarre to

them. 

 

Victor exclaimed, ''Let us go to the bathing room!''. The seven men walked and the Sardosians stopped at a room.

Procopius told Steven, ''This room is called the Apodyterium, this room is where you strip yourself of any clothing.''

''I will have to bathe naked with all of you?'' ''We won't look at your private parts unless there's something very

noticeable with it'' They all undressed with everyone now naked and they all noticed his gem.

 

Slivanus was the first to notice and asked him, ''What the- why do you have a pink gem on your navel?'' ''Because,

ehh my mother was a... gem...'' The Sardosians found that fact to be rather revolting. ''That's just weird....  but let

us continue on..'' They now proceeded to a room called the Tepidarium. Procopius told Steven that, ''This room is

where we simply warm ourselves to enter the hot bath.''

 

They then soon walked to the room that contained the hot bath.'' Before going into the bath, the Sardosians applied

perfumed olive oil into their bodies and used the Stirgli, a sickle shaped tool, to remove dirt and sweat from the body.

Steven however, preferred to use the soap they had while taking a bath which he told them. ''I think I will just use the

soap while we bathe.'' Victor told him, ''It's fine with us, we use the soap in our baths.''

 

A Depiction of a Roman Military Fortress Bath in Musov:

 

A depiction of a Roman Bath House:

 

Steven felt awkward walking into a hot bath naked with other naked men, it was just weird.... Jovianus asked him, ''Your

society doesn't have bath houses, does it?'' ''We do have bath houses but we usually bathe by ourselves, our version of a

bath house are called spas.'' ''What a shame, but it's understandable I suppose.'' They stepped down the steps and into

the bath where they sat down. ''It's not bad but the experience is still rather embarrassing.'' Nepotianus told the group,

''At least he doesn't dislike it.''

 

Victor was curious who was Steven's mother. ''So your mother is a gem?'' ''Yes, it's weird, I know...'' ''I find it weird that

you aren't Pink like the Gem in your Navel... Well then, who is your mother?'' ''Her name was Pink Diamond and she was

a leader of the Great Diamond Authority before she rebelled against her fellow Diamonds since she fell in love with Earth,

she gave up her life to make me.'' Tiberius exclaimed, ''So your mother is a Diamond?, that explains why you were with

them, if you are telling the truth. If your mother was not a Diamond, they would have probably murdered you and your

friends by now.''

 

Jovianus asked Steven a question, ''So do they know that you are actually not your mother or what? Because I have

found Home World Gems to be very ignorant... They don't even appear to know what a male is... At least that's what

a documentary film crew found out about Home world before having to flee after pissing somebody off.'' Tiberius told

the group, ''Do they even have an actual name for their capital world besides ''Home world?''' Steven told him, ''I don't

think so...''

 

''Tiberius, could you tell me more about your grandnephew? Is he a bad Emperor?'' ''You want to know about my insane

and amusing nephew? Well, he is called Caligula after his father's soldiers dressed him up as a miniature soldier and

made him their mascot. 

 

When he became Imperator, he accused my grandson of wanting to get rid of him and he executed him. Gemellus

was not mentally developed properly, my son's death and his mother's death by starvation had affected his young

life significantly. Caligula had my will voided in order to remove my grandson as my joint heir alongside him.''

 

Bust of Caligula:

 

''Caligula in his defense didn't have a proper childhood, his father died and his mother starved herself to death while

being exiled. I had him sent to my mother and then she died, I sent him to my sister in law.  The very early parts of his

reign weren't bad, money was spent in celebration of his ascension to power, he burnt my treason documents and the

people loved him.''

 

But he fell ill, some say he was poisoned or perhaps it was just a natural occurring sickness. That illness turned him into

a insane and I suppose, a evil Princeps, he believed that he was Jupiter himself, a living God. He wasted away all my

money on political support, generosity and on extravagance. My grandnephew spent some of it on building two very

large luxury ships in the middle of a lake...''

 

''My nephew was also rumored to be in a incestuous relationship with his own sister and he grieved for her like a husband

would after her death. He also persecuted the Senate and killed several of his supporters such as his own father in law and

my Praetorian Prefect, Naevius Sutorius Macro who replaced Sejanus through trickery. He promised him that he would get a

governorship in Egypt, but he had him murdered. Caligula was perhaps fearful of his supporters or he somehow irked him.''

 

''He had ordered the army to invade Britainnia, but instead he had them collect seashells and he declared war on Neptune.

My grand nephew also planned to make his horse, Incitatus, Sardosian Consul and he bestowed his horse with gifts.'' My

nephew Claudius was made a Consul by him. However, Caligula charged him enormous amounts of money and made jokes

directed at him at his own expense.''

 

Statue of Claudius in a Toga:

 

''Because my nephew was known to be a stammer who slobbered and had a runny nose when under stress of anger. He

also had weak knees which could be noticeable if he walked. I regretfully and others shunned him from political life, my

stepfather had shunned him from political life after he made a history that was too critical of his reign. But I did show

some kindness to him on several occasions.  Once, I was in the Circus Maximus, watching the Chariot teams race each

other. I saw my nephew and had sent a guard to send him to my booth, I was feeling rather friendly on that day.''

 

Depiction of the Circus Maximus in the early 4th century:

 

''I asked him, ''What are you doing this days, my nephew?'' and he replied, ''Oh, I am writ-t-ting a history of the ancient

Etruscans.'' ''Oh, really? That does credit to your sense of judgement. There's no ancient Etruscan left to protest and no

modern Etruscan who cares. So you can write your history as you please. What else are you doing?'' ''W-r-r-riting a 

history of the ancient C-C-C-C-Carthaginians if you please.'' ''Splendid! and what else? Hurry up with that stammer. I'm

a busy man.'' ''At the m-m-moment I am b-b-b- ''Beginning a history of C-C-C-Cloud C-C-C-Cuckoo Land?''

 

The Sardosians and Steven had a laugh. ''That's harsh, Tiberius...'' ''I w-w-wanted to humor myself.'' Tiberius resumed

his story telling. ''Anyway, he said, ''N-no, sir, b-b-backing the Reds.'' ''I see, nephew, that you are not altogether a fool.''

What makes you back the Reds?''

 

''I dreamed that the Green C-C-Charioteer would be d-disqualified for using his whip on his c-c-competitors and Red

c-c-came in first with the B-B-Blues and Whites nowhere.'' ''I gave him a purse and whispered to him in his ear, 'Tell

nobody that I'm staking you, but bet on scarlet using this and let's see what happens.'''

 

''It proved to be Red's day and he won, he won about 2,000 aurei. On that evening, he came to the palace and said

to me, ''Here's the lucky purse, uncle, with a family of little purses which it littered during the day,'' ''All mine?, well, I 

am in luck. Red's the color, eh my nephew?'' ''Plain old selfish me... I felt a little guilty afterwards, so I gave him some

of the money back.''

 

Jovianus told Tiberius, ''Well, at least you weren't bad to him completely. As some of you know, his fourth wife

Agrippina, murdered poor Claudius by feeding him poisoned mushrooms, She was a bitch....'' Tiberius exclaimed, ''If

only my nephew, Germanicus didn't die, perhaps his children would have been principled citizens... I should have been

more kind to my nephew.''

 

''I don't really know if all of these stories are true but it is amusing. Caligula was murdered by members of the Praetorian

Guard led by a Tribunus by the name of Cassius Chaerea who was provoked by Caligula by mocking his voice, giving him

humiliating watch words such as ''Kiss me, Decanus.'' and ''Lots of Love.'' and his other jokes directed at him.''

 

''That's the simplified list of the actions and life of my grandnephew, it's a shame that he lost his sanity.''

 

Victor asked Jovianus, ''Jovianus, I think you should talk about about your life and your family, he doesn't know much about

your past or your ancestry.'' ''Okay, well, I am the son of Emperor Jovianus and originally I was named Flavius Varronianus. I

was just a innocent little baby at the time of my father's death in AD 364,410, if I can recall correctly, our timing system and

our immortality can make it easy to forget dates. I never knew my father personally but I knew that he was a good Emperor

although I admit, he did not have any significant achievements besides restoring Christianity as the state preferred religion.''

 

Solidus of Jovianus:

 

''His achievements were basically as follows, my father restored the Catholic faith as the state preferred religion and he

ordered the retreat of the former invasion force of Julianus back into friendly territory after Julianus the Apostate invaded

Persia. He made a peace treaty that payed 500,000 solidi to Persia but no territory was lost to the Persians.''

 

''After he died, I was skipped out of the Imperial Succession due to my youth and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle

in Spain. My aunt and uncle are rich, owning several olive oil plantations in Hispania. My mother, Charito had my name

changed, I simply changed my gens and added my father's cognomen as my praenomen.''

 

''My uncle wished for me to have a praenomen, he found the current trend of abandoning the praenomen to be a sign of a

declining people. My cognomen Albinus was due to how white the villa was where I stayed in and because my uncle had a

habit of buying me very white clothing which I wore.''

 

''My aunt became my legal mother since she could claim that I was her son and everyone thought that I was the son of

Ulpia Aureliana and her husband while my mother officially became my aunt. It helped to protect my life since as we know,

being related to a Emperor often makes you target. I migrated to Virginia to simply not risk the lives of my relatives and my

life as well, I was fortunate to have stumbled into Tiberius, Nepotianus, Slivanus and Procopius.'' Nepotianus told Steven,

''We stumbled into him while walking to a local tavern...''

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmum3glL1DA>

Comic Strip of Caligula and his Horse:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman Bath houses or Thermae weren't just bath houses, they were basically community centers in which  
> people met together, had talks, ate food and apparently there were even libraries in the baths. Some baths  
> also appeared to have mix bathing while some didn't.
> 
> The War on Neptune and some other parts of the story are references to the Novel, I, Claudius.
> 
> In real life, Julian was forced to cede territory to the Persians after the failed invasion of the Sassanid Persian  
> Empire. This is a bit of a what if scenario since the successful retreat without having to make a humiliating peace  
> treaty could have happened in real life if Emperor Jovian had retreated with haste to the nearby province of  
> Corduene.


	27. The Fallen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News reaches the Villa that Emperor Theodosius has died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: ''What an Artist dies in me!'' - Nero, great grand nephew of Tiberius who was always  
> the play boy, poet, singer, eccentric Emperor who persecuted many and I suppose, lover of athletics.

Victor asked Jovianus, ''So when will your relatives visit the villa to see you?'' ''Perhaps, in a month or two, I am still working

out the details with my relatives.'' Procopius told Jovian, ''I hope to see your aunt, she makes the best honey cookies!'' 

''I shall message her to cook Honey Cookies for us then, Stephanus will love it.'' ''It does sound delicious.'' Tiberius told

Jovianus, ''I shall look forward to her pleasant company.''

 

''Tiberius, do you like my aunt?'' He blushed, '''Wha-What? I am not in love with your aunt. I deny this accusation levied

against me, I only love my first wife, my beloved Vipsania.'' Nepotianus took this opportunity to say, ''Awww, look, he's

in love.'' ''Shut up! I am not in love...'' Tiberius was still blushing. Everyone laughed.

 

Recreation of ancient Roman Honey Cookies:

 

After everyone stopped laughing, Steven had a question in his mind. ''Tiberius, how do Sardosian names work?, I

don't quite understand how they function... '' ''Well, our names have three basic parts, the Praenomen, the Nomen

and the Cognomen. The Praenomen is your first and personnel name, while the Nomen is your family name and

the cognomen is a nickname derived from a physical and character trait of yours or a trait related to your family

or your own occupation.''

 

''For example, Marcus is the praenomen, Tullius is the nomen and Cicero is the cognomen. The cognomen Cicero is

said to have come from an ancestor who had a cleft on the tip of his nose which resembled a chickpea or perhaps

his family had prospered by raising and selling Chickpeas. It has become a trend shamefully to abandon the praenomen

and simply just use the nomen and cognomen for men, women already have been using only the nomen and the

cognomen for many millennia now. ''

 

''This trend is occurring since people gave their sons the same praenomens and to distinguish them, they give them

different cognomens. Many of my successors and my stepfather also made it more confusing, they added the word

Imperator and Caesar into their name as praenomens with some such as Augustus removing their original praenomens

altogether.''

 

''One other factor in the decline of the Praenomen is that enfranchisement of citizens through edicts and freeing slaves,

one such edict, the Edict of Caracalla. He was the son of Lucius Septimius Severus and his wife, Julia Domna. Caracalla

issued a edict that gave citizenship to all freedmen and non citizens of the Empire. It gave all of the newly made citizens,

his praenomen and nomen, Marcus Aurelius.''

 

Caracalla, Roman Emperor of Syrian, Punic and Roman Italian descent who was a man of the soldiers and hated by the Nobility:

 

''Thanks for answering my question, sir. How did you know all of that?'' ''I read a treatise on the decline of the Tria

Nomina. Well anyway, I think it is now time for us to leave the bath and dress.'' Silvanus told Steven, ''I think we

should look for clothing that you and perhaps Constantina can wear, your current clothing is dirty and it looks

barbaric to us Sardosians.'' ''Thanks for the clothing...''

 

They got out of the bathroom and they proceeded to put on their clothing that they had gathered prior to the bath.

Victor told Steven, ''Let us look for clothing that you and Constantina can wear, stay here.'' They walked out of the

bathroom and proceeded to look for clothing that Steven and Connie could wear. They found Steven, a tunic colored

in red with yellow stripes, a belt, calcei, a cloak with a brooch, underwear and shorts As for Connie, they found her,

a white tunic colored with green stripes, a belt, undergarments and sandals.

 

Slivanus told Steven, ''Here's the clothing we found for you, we found it in the guest closet that we keep a extra

supply of clothing for the guest if they need it.'' Steven putted on the clothing and found it to be comfortable. 

''It's fits well and it's looks pleasant on me.'' Tiberius told him, ''I will just leave Constantina's clothing on the floor

next to the women's bath.'' He left with the bag containing her clothing and placed on the floor.

 

''Do all of you want to watch TV with me?'' They joined him and he started watching his favorite topic, news. Procopius

grabbed a Amphora of wine and a few cups, he started pouring wine for all of them. He also added water to dilute

Steven's drink to prevent him from getting drunk. He also got some goat cheese and bucellatum, a type of biscuit

(or cracker) eaten by members of the army and civilians as well.

 

Connie and the others came back from the bath. Tiberius asked her, ''How was the bath, Constantina?'' ''It wasn't bad,

I liked it.'' ''You're welcome. We are watching the news and we are eating snacks, do you girls want to join?'' The Crystal

Gems joined them.

 

A example of an Amphora:

 

 

They ate the hardtack which was often associated with the Army and drank the wine watching Lupa News. The newscasters,

Servius Marius Balbus and Appius Porcius Flaccus were pretty old, being nearly the same age of Tiberius. Somehow, the two

survived the reigns of many Sardosian Emperors with their Republican views which many but not all, would try to censor or

persecute their Republican beliefs. Appius: ''We have a guest today to explain to the plebs, the potential future of what might

happen if he was to die, the Senator Marcus Asinius Marcellus.'' Tiberius groaned, ''uuuggghhhh..... why did it have

to be him....''

 

He had mixed feelings about the Senator, thousands of years ago, a Senator by the name of Gaius Asinius Gallus Saloninus

made jokes that embarrassed him publicly. But this was not the biggest reason why he loathed him. After he was compelled

to divorce Vispania, the Senator in 11,000 BC to Tiberius's chagrin, married Vipsania and he had six children with her.

 

Gallus was brave enough and you could, say, foolish to claim that he was the true father of Drusus. Which made Tiberius

furious and that helped to get him killed later on. Tiberius invited him to a dinner in which Gallus didn't know that he was

going to be arrested. Gallus was rather nice to him and Tiberius had him put under house arrest in his palace. Gallus knew

however that there would be a ironic catch in this.

 

He would be tortured by being fed food that was neither going to satisfy his hunger or allow him to starve to death. He was

locked in a rather small room. Gallus eventually died of starvation in around AD 33,000. Tiberius eventually started feeling

guilty and repented, but he still disliked him for marrying his beloved Vipsania and claiming that he was the biological father

of Drusus. Gallus had tried to get on good terms with Tiberius, but to no avail. Perhaps Tiberius would eventually let go of

his contempt for Gallus, but it would not be today.

 

He looked at the face of Marcellus, he could see his ancestry in him. He had the physical traits of Vipsania and Gallus in

him which disgusted Tiberius. Appius asked Marcellus, ''So Senator, what do you believe would happen if the Emperor were

to die today?'' ''Well, if our dear Theodosius were to die today, the Empire would most likely be split in half.''

 

''As some of the viewers know, Diocletianus made Caesar Maximianus, a fellow co-Augustus. He assigned him the Western

part of the Empire while he controlled the Eastern part. This system would survive unlike it's successor, the Tetrarchy which

saw four men ruling four parts of the Empire which ultimately led to Civil War due to the ambitions of these men. The Diarchy

would be put in use again after Valentinianus divided the Sardosian Empire with his brother, Valens who was given the Eastern

part.''

  

Map of the First Tetrarchy:

The Porphyry Sculpture of the Four Tetrarchs:

Head of Diocletian:

 

 

Head of Maximian:

 

''But since Honorius and Arcadius are young although Arcadius is eighteen, we in the Senate have fears that Arcadius may

become a puppet of the Praefectus Praetorio Orientis, Flavius Rufinus. Some of us who distrust and dislike the barbarians

in the Military and in our territories don't want to see Honorius being a tool of Stilicho. I don't believe that though, I know

Stilicho, he is a friend of mine who is loyal to Theodosius and his family, especially after getting married to Serena. But as

for Rufinus, I don't trust or like him, he is a ruthless political hack and a murderer.''

 

''I am not sure what would happen, the Visigoths might violate the Peace Treaty between us and them, I have heard that some

of the Goths believe that Theodosius intended for many of them to die by placing the Goths in the front during the Battle of

the Frigidus and Civil War might as well be a possibility. To the viewers listening, the death of the Emperor would potentially

be a unmitigated disaster for our country.''

 

Servius gave Marcellus a question on a different subject, ''So we at Lupa News wonder what are your aspirations as a Senator, 

do you have any?'' ''My ambition is to be the Praefectus Praetorio Italiae, but it will be difficult to accomplish since I am not

one of the Emperor's closest friends or supporters and there are most certainly more experienced men then me for the role.''

 

Map of the late 4th century Praetorian Prefectures:

 

''We wish you well for that- uhhh, wait what?, oh noo...'' Marcellus asked him, ''What is going on?'' ''Marcellus, Appius

and our dear viewers watching, I have received news from my earphones that our Imperator, Flavius Theodosius has

just died... everyone, we're screwed.'' Marcellus responded to the announced, ''Oh my Goodness...'' Victor, Jovianus,

Tiberius and the others were shocked.

 

 

Victor said to himself, ''My cousin is dead....'' Jovianus exclaimed, ''Hopefully the Visigoths don't revolt!'' Nepotianus said to the

rest, ''I pray that his death doesn't lead to any purge of anyone that has a claim to the purple, that's what happened to my family

after my cousin Constantinus died...'' Steven told Nepotianus, ''That's tragic.''

 

Appius told the viewers, ''We are receiving news that the Emperor in his will and death bed has divided the Empire to his two

young sons, Honorius, who is in Mediolanum is to be given the West and Arcadius, who resides in Constantinopolis is to be

given the East. Stilicho has proclaimed that he is the guardian and protector of both of the young Emperors.'' Marcellus

commented and asked, ''Rufinus will probably contest the Guardianship of Arcadius and do we have news when there will be

a funeral for Theodosius?'' Servius replied, ''We don't have the details yet, Marcellus.''

 

''This is relatively new so we don't have much details, everyone but there is a press conference that has been announced in a

hour, the Magister Officiorum will be the press speaking in the conference.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the fictional tv news network, Lupa News is a reference to one of Rome's iconic symbols,  
> the Wolf. The legend goes that a wolf took care of Romulus and Remus after they were left on the  
> riverbank at the foot of the Palatine Hill. Romulus and Remus are said to have suckled on the female  
> wolf's breast.
> 
> Praefectus Urbi, translates to Urban Prefect, he was in charge of the city of Roma and the surrounding  
> area assigned to the Prefect and the Emperor Constantinus would create another Praefectus Urbi in  
> Constantinopolis.
> 
> Praefectus Praetorio translate to Praetorian Prefect.
> 
> Diarchy or Diarchia, means rule of two while Tetrarchy or Tetrarchia means rule of four.
> 
> Magister Officiorum translates to Master of Offices.
> 
> Marcellus is both a praenomen and a cognomen. But it appears that it was used more as  
> a cognomen.


	28. Palace Press Conference, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Press Conference at the Palace in Mediolanum starts with a obnoxious press and panic  
> in the streets of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day:
> 
> ''To ravage, to slaughter, to usurp under false titles, they call empire; and where they  
> make a desert, they call it peace.'' 
> 
> \- Publius Cornelius Tacitus, Roman Historian and Senator quoting the Celtic Chieftain  
> Calgacus in ''The Agricola'', a history of Roman General, Gnaeus Julius Agricola.

The Magister Officiorum Siburius whose role is sort of like a White House Chief of Staff (but it's still different) is

preparing for the palace press conference, his staff had prepared a speech concerning the death of the Emperor,

Funeral Details and the agenda of Honorius who didn't apparently have an agenda that would save the Empire.

Just to calm down the Senators, the Equites and the Plebs who thought Theodosius's premature death would result

in the apocalypse.

 

Siburius is a pagan who came from Gaul, he has a distinguished career, having been Magister Officiorum and the

Praefectus Praetorio Galliarum (Praetorian Prefect of the Gauls) during the reign of Imperator Gratianus. He also had

a son by the same name who was governor of Palaestina Prima, a province that was named after the old province of

the same name that was originally part of Syria Palaestina. Which was once called Judaea, but after three major Jewish

rebellions that resulted in many dead, it was renamed Syria Palaestina by Hadrian.

 

The Polytheistic Religion of ~~Roma~~  Sardosia had survived into the reign of Emperor Theodosius although it was on the

decline, the Senate still had a considerable amount of senators who believed in the traditional Gods of Sardosia. His

patron deity is the Goddess Victoria, Goddess of Victory. ''Johannes, do you think I can survive the Press? They will

devour poor old me.'' ''Sir, I will say, just be brave and hope for the best outcome for the conference, hopefully people

will just calm down and return to their homes.'' 

 

Many of the plebs had decided to come out of their homes and demand information from the palace officials, they

were all waiting outside. Some Senators living in Mediolanum or nearby came as well and they were granted entrance

into the palace.

 

Johannes is a Primicerius Notariorum, he is in charge of the Imperial Notaries who draft and write official documents,

the Notaries also witness the signing of legal documents and they can authenticate and certify contracts and other legal

documents. He is known through out the Imperial Court as a wise, courageous and gentle man. Siburius had him help in

writing his speech which would be watched by the entire Sardosian world including the Eastern Court of Arcadius. 

 

Solidus of Johannes, Roman Emperor who would eventually succeeded Honorius as Augustus of the West:

 

''Do you think the speech we made is good enough?'' ''I believe so, my friend. Well, good luck on Press Conference.'' It was

now time. He nervously walked into the briefing room. Press Conferences weren't common but he had to speak just to relieve

the fears of everyone and to clean up any confusion created by the death of the Emperor.

 

The only thing Siburius disliked about Theodosius was the fact that he suppressed his religion by closing down, destroying

or converting temples into Christian churches. But at least he didn't outright murder them. Siburius felt that this was a sort

of justified form of revenge enacted by the followers of Christus.

 

Centuries ago, some of his fellow believers in the Gods had persecuted Christians quite brutally. One of his subordinates,

the Comes Dispositonum Publius Cornelius Felix, a deputy of Siburius who entered the room and told him, ''It's time, Magister.

I wish you well on the conference.'' He walked out of the office that held the press staff. Siburius was met with cameras flashing

at him and the press waiting.

 

Victor, Procopius, Steven and the others were watching. It reminded Connie of modern day politics, the briefing room looked 

strangely similar to the White House Briefing Room. Before the speech, the Gems and the Sardosians played a game of dice

with the Sardosian gambling bronze coins among each other.

 

The briefing room was named after Emperor Probus, Sardosian Emperor who was one of the last Sardosian Emperors of the

Principate who was a supporter of the Senate. The more Republican Principate would be transformed into the more Bureaucratic

and Autocratic stage of the Sardosian Empire often called the Dominate by the reforms of Emperor Diocletian.

 

James S. Bradly Press Briefing Room:

 

The Marcus Aurelius Probus Press Briefing Room is very similar to the White House Press Briefing Room, but it is still

different. The room's primary color scheme is white, red and yellow. The flag to the right of a member of the press are

of the classic SPQR design with the laurel wreaths but instead, it is inscribed, SPQS. Senatus Populusque Sardosiae.

translates to, ''The Sardosian Senate and People.'' The flag to the left is a red and yellow flag with the iconic Christian

Chi-Rho symbol. The room was also larger and more ornate than the White House Press Briefing Room:

 

Bust of Probus, Roman General who become Emperor in AD 276:

 

The Chi Rho Symbol with the Greek Letters, Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and the End:

 

Siburius stepped to the podium and began his speech. ''Fellow Sardosians, I am Magister Officiorum Siburius and it is

true that our dear Imperator, Flavius Theodosius is dead. This does not mean the end of the Republic, for we have

endured for many centuries. We have endured Brennus, Hannibal, Pyrrhus and many other noble enemies that invaded

our lands with armies at their backs. In these dark times, Sardosia has stood strong with heroes behind it.''

 

''Magister Utriusque Militiae Flavius Stilicho has been made the Guardian and Protector of our young Augusti, Honorius

and Arcadius by our dear Emperor. The military leadership and skill of the Magister Militum shall protect us and our

homes from invasion through out the next few years.''

 

''Theodosius has left in his will that the two Emperors shall divide the Empires between themselves. Arcadius shall rule

the Praetorian Prefectures of Illyricum and the East while Honorius shall rule the Praetorian Prefectures of Gaul and Italy.

The body of our Emperor shall be transferred to Constantinopolis for burial in the Church of the Holy Apostles. The

funeral service will be held in Constantinopolis as soon the body of our Emperor arrives there.''

  

The Partition of the Roman Empire into two administrative divisions, East and West, AD 395.

 

''Our Imperator, Theodosius has had a long and distinguished career serving our country for many decades. He served in

Britannia along with his father, retaking the ravaged Province from barbarian savages and mutinous traitors during the

reign of Valentinian the Elder.''

 

''After he retired during the chaos that ensued after the death of Valentinian, he was appointed Augustus by Gratian after

the horrific and tragic massacre at Hadrianopolis. Where the Army of the East was decimated and the Emperor Valens was

killed by the Goths. Theodosius for years, fought the Visigoths with the limited resources he had and he negotiated

with the Goths, ensuring peace in our territories and making them allies. Theodosius then secured a beneficial peace

treaty with the Persians. He eventually died peacefully with his children and friends at his side, today.''

 

''I wish to give thanks and praise to the Emperor, he allowed my son to be governor of Palaestina Prima and I was able to

keep my job. Lucky me. I also wish that his sons rule well in the years to come and that our Republic fare well against our

rivals and enemies who seek to plunder our cities and massacre our women, children and murder our men in arms. We 

implore the plebeians and members of the Senate to calm over these unfortunate turn of events.''

 

''The Senate in Constantinopolis and Sardosia has offered condolences to the family of Theodosius with a delegation from

Sardosia and a message from Constantinopolis. Honorius has given thanks to the delegation and the Senate in the East.

Tomorrow, the Senate shall convene in both Sardosia and Constantinopolis to confirm Honorius and Arcadius as Augusti.''

 

The Emperor Diocletian had taken away the Senate's right and theoretical power to give consent and confirm a Emperor,

he asserted the right for a Emperor to take power without the consent of the Senate. But the eccentric Emperor Julian,

who was active in the Senate and who idealized the reigns of several Emperors during the Principate, decided to give back

the right of confirming and giving consent to a Emperor to the Senate. Of course, it was a formality that made the Senate

very happy.

 

''Any questions?'' The reports started raising their hands and he chose Manius Artorius Lacomus, a Palace Press

Correspondent working for ''Sarodosia's Cable News Network.''

 

Manius Artorius Lacomus: ''What is the Emperor's agenda for the country?'' ''I assume you mean the young Honorius, well

his agenda is to-'' Honorius came into the briefing room and the press were in a frenzy. He unsurprising brought his pet

chicken and everyone was laughing or they were adoring his cuteness. The cameras were recording him and taking

pictures of him. Siburius was gasping in surprise and he felt publicly humiliated. 

 

''Honorius, my child, you aren't intended to be in this press conference!'' ''Sorry, Uncle Siburius, but I really wanted to

help you and I wanted the people to get to know me.'' ''Don't call me Uncle in Public, you are the Emperor!'' ''Sorry Uncle

Siburius... Can I get on the podium? I want to help you answer questions.'' Siburius speculated that Johannes, Felix or

somebody told Honorius about the press conference, he had convinced Honorius and his sister, Placidia to play with

his chickens in another part of the palace... 

 

The Senators, the News Reporters and the Plebeians thought that he was an adorable child who played with his chickens

but they wondered if he was competent enough to be a Emperor. Tiberius hoped that he wouldn't be Caligula or his

grandson, the rest thought he was cute and perhaps a bit too much like a child in terms of behavior. The Gems were

horrified at what they saw. The Diadem he had on his head had large rosettes that were inter spaced with Pearls with

a type of gem in the center of his diadem. The Crystal Gems couldn't identify the type of gem in the diadem.

 

Solidi of Theodosius I with a Rosette and Pearl Diadem:

 

''The question Manius asked was about your agenda for the country, you can get up the podium and speak.'' He got 

up and spoke. It could have been his childish nature that made him brave. Siburius hoped that Honorius didn't embarrass

himself and weaken his political position.  ''I don't really have an agenda Manius but I want to be a good Emperor like

my father was. Uh, next?''

 

Faustus Annius Hilarius: ''Is your pet Chicken going to affect your rule?'' ''Well.... No, I don't think my dear Sardosia would

do so.'' Honorius once had thought of passing a edict that would ban the use of chicken meat in food. Saying in his edict,

''Fried Chicken and other forms of food that uses innocent, cute chickens is a crime against Caesar.'' Faustus was the 

Palace Press Correspondent for Lupa News.

 

He canceled the idea though. Sometime ago, he had promised to his beloved Sardosia to never eat chicken meat again, but

he failed by eating a Chicken Salad which he felt guilty for, he couldn't resist the delicious temptation. Siburius hopes that he

wouldn't bring his pet chickens everywhere he goes as Emperor. It would be embarrassing. 

 

Manius Artorius Lacomus: ''Are you prepared to resign if a more competent man is needed for the job?'' ''I don't want to

resign but perhaps I will make someone Caesar. Perhaps Uncle Stilicho or maybe Uncle Siburius.'' Siburius was delighted

on hearing this, he would immediately start to secretly restore his religion in the West and of course, help Honorius rule

at the same time if made Caesar.

 

Titus Licinius Libo : ''What are your hobbies?'' ''Well, I spend like to spend time with my sister and my chickens, imagine 

what I might do as Augustus in the West, I also read books and explore the palace. Do you have another question?''

''Well, how do you plan to honor your father?'' ''Uh, I might order a statue of him to be built somewhere and order a

chariot race or two to be held in honor of my father.'' Titus was the Palace Press Correspondent for One Italia News

Network.

 

Faustus Annius Hilarius: ''May I ask, how is the relationship between you and your brother, Arcadius?'' ''I believe I am

on friendly terms with my brother but our relationship has been affected by our distant age.''

 

Titus Licinius Libo: ''What are your current plans for this week?'' ''I plan to visit my cousin tomorrow or perhaps in

saturday.'' Victor wondered if he was talking about him, he hoped not. Siburius whispered to his ear, ''Specifically tell

which cousin.'' ''Oh, uh, my second cousin, I think his name is Victor. I heard from my papa that he was living in

Virginia, wherever that is.'' Siburius immediately regretted saying that. He knew that the legions stationed in Virginia

and Britannia had served Victor's father... they were probably watching. 

 

The Magister Officiorum thought to himself, ''Oh, fuck me...''

 

Victor and the rest of the Sardosians were flabbergasted and wondered what this would mean for them. Perhaps it

could be beneficial to talk to the Emperor or perhaps it would just result in all of them being killed, maybe except for

Victor. Rufus and the Petran Officials who were watching and thought, however that they could set up a meeting

with the Emperor that could be positive and productive. Steven and Connie found it exciting that an actual Emperor

might visit.

 

The Virginian Legions and Cavalry Units were very enthusiastic, they didn't know that their beloved son, Victor was

living in Virginia. Now they just needed to find him and proclaim him Emperor...

 

Many of the Legionaries and Equites who served under Maximus were shouting in their bases and fortresses, ''Our

beloved boy Victor, son of Maximus is alive!'' Somebody said, ''Let's search for him and proclaim him Emperor,

Honorius should accept him as a fellow Augustus!'' Many nodded in agreement and they were preparing to dispatch

search teams to find the former Emperor. The Commanders of the Cavalry Units and the Legions didn't object, they

had served with Maximus and they didn't want to be murdered by rowdy, angry legionaries.

 

Many in the Senate and the Equites started panicking, realizing that Honorius possibly just made a fatal mistake by

saying that his cousin, Flavius Victor was alive and well in Virginia, which was Maximian territory... The Plebs were

divided. Some of the Plebeians support Maximus, some of the Plebs simply don't care and some don't want civil

war again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magister Utriusque Militiae translates to Master of Both Forces, i.e the cavalry and the infantry. 
> 
> Johannes or Iohannes is a name that would be one of the root names for the modern name John.
> 
> Siburius was mostly likely not the Magister Officiorum during the early reign of Honorius and  
> the later parts of the reign of Theodosius, but since he is the closest recorded Magister Officiorum  
> in the West to the reign of Theodosius, I decided to incorporate him in the story.
> 
> Chi-Rho is pronounced, Kai-Ro.
> 
> The News Networks mentioned in this chapter are all spoofs of Cable News Networks  
> found in the U.S.
> 
> The Emperor Diocletian had asserted the right of a Emperor to take power without the Senate's  
> theoretical consent and confirmation, but I decided to fictionally include the Senate's right to confirm  
> and give consent to Roman Emperors. 
> 
> The spirit of victory would slowly become the inspiration behind the design of winged Christian angels.


	29. Palace Press Conference, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day: ''A friend is long sought, hardly found, and with difficulty kept.''
> 
> \- Saint Hieronymus, also known as Saint Jerome. He was a 4th and 5th century  
> Hermit and Monk who translated the Bible from Greek to Latin.

Marcus Asinius Marcellus had entered the palace a quarter before the press conference began and he was deep

in thought. ''Hopefully this potential mistake doesn't lead to civil war, at the very least, Victor might replay the

reign of Tiberius, well a part of it....''

 

He was viewing the Conference live on TV with Johannes, Felix, Honorius's young sister, Aelia Galla Placidia and 

other senators who arrived to the palace. Magister Officiorum Siburius allowed the Senators to sit with Placidia

and Johannes. ''Johannes, do you think that civil war is inevitable?'' They were watching the conference somewhere

in the palace far enough from the briefing room to not hear the conference.

 

''I believe it depends if the legions manage to find Victor who is probably hiding in fear himself and if Victor or our

young Honorius decides to go on the offensive if Victor is proclaimed Imperator by the army in Virginia.'' Marcellus

asked the young girl, ''Nobilissima Placidia, could I ask for your opinion?'' ''I hope my brother and my cousin become

friends.''

 

''Perhaps my cousin could become my friend, it's hard finding people to talk to in this palace, I only talk to the guards

and the workers...'' Marcellus thought about it and he asked, ''Perhaps I could become a friend?'' She was delighted,

''I accept your offer of friendship! So, who are you exactly?''

 

''My name is Marcus Asinius Marcellus, I am a formal consul who held the position long ago during the reign

of Trajanus.'' ''Wow, you are really old. Can you please come to the palace often?'' ''Oh, um... sure, I live close

by. I have a villa nearby that I am fortunate to own...''

 

''We will be good friends and I hope we have fun, I want to know if you spoke to the Emperor himself!'' ''I sure

hope so...'' The Press Conference had paused for a break, Siburius had decided to give Honorius some advice

on what to not speak in the live conference.

 

Bust of Trajan, the first Spanish born Emperor of the Roman Empire. The next dynasty of Emperors from 

Spain would be the Theodosian Dynasty, founded by Comes Flavius Theodosius:

 

''My child, remember to not say anything that might lead to scandal, somebody wanting you dead, everyone knowing

sensitive information, our national security being compromised or civil war, got it?'' ''Um, I think so.'' ''Good, do you

want a snack?'' ''Oh yes, please!'' He gave him a biscuit with cheese and water.

 

''You are eating a type of biscuit often eaten by the soldiery, I got it from one of the scholares.'' ''Please promote

that Scholaris for his kindness or give him some title...'' ''I think it's time to resume the conference, I shall give

the Scholaris the title of Vir Spectabilis.'' ''I think I will only answer a few more questions, I need to rest and Press

Conferences are boring.'' ''They sure are...'' The Magister Officiorum is as you can see, acting as a co-regent for

Honorius alongside Stilicho.

 

With that, he got a hold of Sardosia and went back to the Briefing Room. He entered the room and got back to 

the podium. The press raised their hands and Honorius chose Manius. He asked him, ''What actions are you

considering to take if the Legions proclaim your cousin, Flavius Victor as Imperator?'' ''Um, I can't discuss anything

that could be damaging to our national security or anything that is sensitive, next question?''

 

Titus: ''What are your views on the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics?'' He whispered to Siburius, ''Is this sensitive?''

''It's not really sensitive Honorius, you could speak on the subject.'' ''I don't know much about the Kievan Bears,

but I don't like them since they are communist and because my Tata said they are bad people.'' For the Reader's

information, The Kievan Bears are literal humanoid bears in this fictional universe of mine.

 

Map of the real life Kievan Rus:

 

Faustus: ''Imperator, do you have anything in mind that you want to do or enact with your powers as Caesar?''

''Uh, well, I would like to help preserve our culture, I would like to see people wear togas more often because

they are awe inspiring and it's part of our history.''

 

Many Senators including Marcellus and Siburius supported his answer, for many, they didn't like some of the

changes going on with the fashion trends. They wanted the classic toga to stay in use and they wanted Sardonian

culture to stay nearly the same it had been thousands of years ago.''Next?''

 

Hundreds of Years later after the Western Roman Empire fell, Roman Society, Clothing and Culture had changed:

 

The Senators still wondered though if he would be a competent Emperor since to be a good Emperor, you would

need to be a good administrator and in these times, especially having military experience. One more factor in being

a good Emperor is good luck or perhaps, divine favor.

 

Manius: ''Honorius, can you tell us if and what your father said to you while he was dying?'' Manius hit his emotional

weak point. Honorius started to sniffle and having tears while he said what his father told him. ''Well, my Tata... told

me to be a good Emperor, to be kind to my sister, to not be scared of death... and to protect the church...'' 

 

Honorius walked away from the podium teared up and started weeping. Lacomus felt guilty in sort of causing the

young Emperor to cry. Siburius rapidly moved to the Emperor and he told everyone the press conference was over.

He placed his arm around Honorius's shoulder and walked away but the Press could still hear what Honorius said

while walking away. Sardosia was trying to comfort him.

 

He was sobbing and weeping. ''My Tata and my mamma are dead, I didn't even get to know my mamma... I can't

rule the country, everyone will make fun of me and I will be remembered as a fool...'' ''You will not be remembered

as a fool, my child, I and Stilicho shall assist you and you will be a good Emperor. Perhaps not a great Caesar like

Trajanus or Aurelianus, but at least you might be loved by the people by being a kind and hopefully wise Caesar.''

''I wish Papa was here, I am not deserving of this...''

 

Johannes, Siburius and Marcellus didn't know that Honorius's public weeping garnered popularity and support for the

Emperor. The Plebeians, the Equites and the Senate felt sympathy for the young Emperor, the Media was covering it. 

Honorius reminded Tiberius of his grandson and the children whose parents he had taken away from them. Either 

through execution or banishment. It made him miserable thinking about it.

 

Honorius walked to the room where Marcellus, Placidia and Johannes were. Stilicho had walked in about ten minutes

ago, he watched the entire event unfold. Honorius ran and hugged the Magister Militum. Stilicho didn't know what 

to do, he decided to comfort the Emperor.

 

''Honorius, there, there, don't cry for you have people who love you and it pains us to see you cry...'' Honorius was

hugging his stomach and he looked up at Stilicho's face. ''Where were you uncle?'' ''I had to monitor the situation at

the frontier while Siburius was speaking or so I thought...'' The Magister Militum had been watching the frontier for

barbarian activity and he was also monitoring the palace gates.

 

Placidia told her younger brother, ''Brother, I think you will be a great Emperor, you just don't know it yet and meet

my new friend, his name is Marcus!'' Marcellus asked Placidia to be her friend to make her happy and a part of him

also thought that being friends with the sister of the Emperor might make him a Praetorian Prefect of Italy, he felt 

selfish having thought of it. 

 

A Bust of Aelia Galla Placidia featured on a Solidus:

 

Honorius had stopped sobbing and he told Marcellus, ''Perhaps we could buddies, my uncles are usually busy and I

don't have anyone to talk to except for my bodyguards, Aethelwulf and Sextus.'' ''I would very much appreciate that,

may I just call you Honorius?'' ''Oh, Yes. I would prefer that you called me by my name instead by my titles and we are

now friends anyway.'' Galla just thought of a idea. ''I have a idea, maybe we can have a sleepover!'' Honorius was happy

at his half-sister's idea. ''Oh, that would be fun!''

 

''Ah...'' Placidia begged him, ''Aw, please stay with us, we will have fun!'' Stilicho whispered to Marcellus, Please stay

with the children, Marcus. It is not a easy life being the son and daughter of a Emperor and it would brighten up their

spirits.'' ''What's a sleepover?'' The young Senators and the rest who were listening laughed at his question.

 

Placidia said to him, ''You don't know what a sleepover is? It's fun, we get to talk and we get to sleep together!'' Stilicho

whispered to him, ''It's when kids or teenagers have a sort of party in which they sleep together and have fun, some kid

invented it.'' ''I am too old...''

 

Marcellus is referring to the fact that he doesn't know much about the habits of the newer generations that succeeded

his. ''I shall stay and sleep with you, Placidia and you as well, Honorius to make you two children happy.'' They were

happy hearing of his response. Honorius said to Marcellus and Placidia, ''My beloved Sardosia shall be in the sleepover

with us as well!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir Spectabilis is a title that translates to admirable man, the title was exclusive to Roman Senators.  
> Therefore Siburius is making that lucky guard part of the Senatorial Order.
> 
> I recommend that you reread the last chapter since I accidentally posted the chapter too early  
> while editing it. 
> 
> During the existence of Kievan Rus' (A Medieval Slavic Principality), it was known as ''The lands of the  
> Rus of Kiev.'' In this story, their original rulers who had converted to Christianity were overthrown by  
> Communist Bolsheviks just like their descendant state, the Russian Empire.
> 
> Sextus means sixth in latin.
> 
> The Romans might have not known the concept of a sleepover but I decided to include the concept  
> in the story.
> 
> Sardonian is another demonym for inhabitants living in the Sardosian Empire.
> 
> Aelia Galla Placidia had the title Nobilissima Puella which translates to Most Noble Girl.


	30. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story of Saint Valentine.

Saint Valentine was a Roman Saint living in the Roman Empire during the Crisis of the Third Century. During the anarchy,

Roman Legionaries were fighting civil wars and barbarian invasions. Valentine was not a single person, there appears to

be at least three Christian martyrs all named Valentine, in Latin, Valentinus. He was martyred by the Romans and perhaps

the Emperor himself ordered his execution. One story goes that a Saint Valentinus was martyred for marrying couples.

 

Mosaic depicting Saint Valentine:

 

Stained Glass depicting Saint Valentine and a couple:

 

Another story says that another by the name Valentinus was martyred for converting Roman Polytheist into the Christian 

faith. The three Valentines were a Priest in Roma, a Bishop in Interamna, now known as Terni, Italy, and a Martyr who lived

in Roman North Africa. They are listed in history as being martyred in February 14th.

 

The first story that might be true, partially true or completely not, goes as this: Valentinus, a Priest in Roma during the reign

of Claudius II was martyred for marrying Christian Couples and aiding Christians in persecution. During this time, the Emperor

had to maintain a standing, strong army for the defense of the Empire against Persians and Germanic Tribes.

 

Bust of Marcus Aurelius Valerius Claudius, Roman Emperor from AD 268 to AD 270:

 

The Army had a hard time finding men, so the Emperor decided for the time, to ban all marriages and engagements in Roma.

Valentine defied the Emperor and continued to preform marriages for young Christian couples in secret. He also was aiding

Christians who were being persecuted by the Emperor. The Priest was discovered and imprisoned. 

 

Valentine met with the Emperor. The two had a relationship that began grow, Claudius came to like Valentine. Until Valentine

tried to convince Claudius to convert to Christianity. The Emperor commanded Valentine to convert, renounce his faith or he

would be beaten with clubs and beheaded. The Priest refused to give up his Christian faith and was subsequently executed.

 

He was executed outside the Flaminian Gate which was the starting point of the Via Flaminia that led from Roma to Ariminum

located on the coast of the Adriatic Sea. The day of his death is February 14th, AD 269. There are other tales of his dead that

says he was martyred in 270, 273 or 280.

 

Map of the Via Flaminia:

 

One variation of the tale says that he married Couples so that Husbands wouldn't go to war and another one says that the Priest

refused to sacrifice to the pagan Gods. He was imprisoned and while he was in prison awaiting his execution, he befriended his

Jailer by the name of Asterious who became impressed with his wisdom.

 

Asterious asked Valentine to help his daughter, Julia with her lessons. She was blind and she needed someone to read to her

material so that she could learn it. Valentine became friends with Julia through working with her whenever she visited the prison

to see him. On the day of his execution, he left Julia a note to encourage Julia to stay close to Jesus and to thank her for being

his friend. He signed the note, ''From Your Valentine.'' He was beaten, stoned and beheaded.

 

Saint Valentine is the patron saint for affianced couples, bee keepers, engaged couples, epilepsy, fainting, greetings, happy

marriages, love, lovers, plague, travelers, and young people.

 

Even though we don't definitely know who the Saint was, he really did exist. Archaeologist discovered a Roman Catacomb and a

Church dedicated to Saint Valentine. In AD 496, Pope Gelasius marked February 14th as a celebration in honor of his martyrdom. 

 

The Holiday of Saint Valentine is recognized as a one of love, devotion and romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote detailing the story of Saint Valentine to celebrate the holiday and his feast day.


	31. The Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Search Party led by Quintus Aurelius Martinus looks for their lost Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day: “A tree is known by its fruit; a man by his deeds. A good deed is never lost; he  
> who sows courtesy reaps friendship, and he who plants kindness gathers love.” - Saint Basil, a  
> 4th century Roman Saint born in Cappadocia in Asia Minor.

It was now about a hour since the group rode back to their Castrum. Marcus and Aulus became friends after having

a talk in the barracks. Aulus walked to the bed where Marcus was sitting, ''I am sorry for being.. eh, vulgar towards

you, I was drunk.'' ''I accept your apology, I probably would have done the same thing if my mother was raped or

killed by raiding barbarians, you can sit if you want.'' Aulus sat on a bunk next to Marcus. Titus was next to him,

sitting on his own bed.

 

''Could you please narrate to me and Titus, how the attack occurred?'' ''Okay, it started a couple of days ago, in the

Province of Maxima Sequanorum. My mother's name is Aemilia Paula and my sister's is Vibia Aemilia Sabina. My father

died as a legionary fighting in the the Battle of Solicinium against the Alemanni.''

 

''The forces under the command of Valentinian won against the barbarians but with heavy losses. My family are

Equites, part of the Gallic Aristocracy. We became Equites through my maternal uncle, he is a member of the local

curia. After my father died, we moved to his villa on the outskirts of Vesontio.''

 

Map of Roman Gaul in AD 400:

 

''My Uncle was made Eques as a reward by serving as a Decurio in the Curia. This Monday, a group of Alemanni invaders

numbering about 16,000 men and their families invaded the planet. At the time, my mother and sister were visiting my

father's aunt in the town of Epomanduodurum when the barbarians landed on the planet. They first attacked Larga, a

settlement some hours away from the town.''

 

Titus had a question, ''How do you know of this information?'' ''After I received a letter from the BOD, I researched the

event watching cable news networks and using the internet.'' ''Ah, okay. Please continue with the story.''

 

''So meanwhile, a second detachment of Alemanni were already on their way to Epomanduodurum. My aunt, mother and

sister were fleeing the town along with many others to the Vesontio but the barbarians savages captured them before they

could escape. They were raped by the brutes.''

 

''Then they were locked in cages, my mother, aunt and sister were going to be enslaved. But the commander of the local

garrison hatched a plan to defeat the Alemanni. The Dux Sequanicae asked the local citizens near or in Vesontio to scare

the Alemanni warband. The garrison played eerie music while brave civilians scattered themselves around the forest and

hitting the trees to create pollen dust, scaring some of the barbarians.''

 

''The original plan was to hold out in the capital city. The Alemanni were moving in the forest through a road and the

garrison ambushed them, killing many in the process and the rest fled. In the process of fleeing, the Alemanni also left

their prisoners including my family.'' ''Wow, that's quite a tale, thankfully your family survived.'' ''Yes, I am thankful'' ''How

did you manage to stay undetected while intoxicated?'' ''I don't know... I should have been there, kicking those barbarians

off my home province.''

 

Titus told the two, ''I should have been fighting the Goths after Hadrianopolis...'' Lucius came into the barracks and greeted

the three. ''Hello, everyone, I see that you are still thinking about that bloody massacre?'' ''Oh yes, my father was one of the

survivors and afterwards, he served in the long campaign to subdue the Goths.'' Marcus and Aulus were interested in the

topic, Hadrianopolis was a disaster. 

 

[Documentary on the Battle of Hadrianopolis, AD 378](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5ivOwuXCEM)

Our dear Procopius is featured in this documentary.

 

Marcus told Titus, ''I wish we were in the Limes Germanicus or the Limes Moesiae, at least we would be fighting Germanic

Barbarians or perhaps those Iranian tribes instead of these local ones.'' Titus told him, ''Yeah, nobody except for us and the

settlers in Virginia know about the Mattapomani and all of us aren't natives, right?'' Lucius told him, ''Yep, the closest one

in the Centuria is our dear Centurion, he's from Deva Prima.'' This gave Titus a thought, where did Lucius come from?

''Lucius, what province did you hail from?'' ''

 

''Aegyptus, I was born in the outskirts of Alexandria Secunda.'' ''Oh, so are you a Greek? Sardosian? Jewish? Egyptian?'' ''I am

a Hellene, my parents migrated from the original city and being devoted Alexandrians, they along with many others chose the

city's name to be named after Alexandria near the Nile. It's a exact copy of the old one, except that it's more pristine I suppose.''

''I wish I could visit the city, to see the lovely sights if it actually is a exact copy of the original one.''

 

Map of the Diocese of Aegyptus:

 

Lucius told him, ''It even has a faithful reconstruction of Alexandros's tomb...'' Quintus walked in and asked them, ''What

are you four talking about?'' Aulus told him, ''Alexandria Secunda, Alexander here tells us that it's a faithful reconstruction

of the old one.'' ''That's interesting, does it even have the old temples?'' ''Yes, they are legally museums, but they still act

as places of worship by followers of the old Egyptian or Greek Gods. The Pagans bypassed the edicts of Theodosius by

making the temples officially museums, they even offer tours and they portray the Worshipers as 'Reenactors'.''

 

''Ha, That's a clever solution. Can someone turn on the TV?, I want to hear the news.'' Marcus turned on the TV for him.

Currently, they are watching One Italia News Network. OINN Host: We have been told by the Magister Militum per Orientum

Flavius Fravitta that a large scale Hunnic Fleet might invade our Eastern Provinces through the Caucasus Sector. Reporter

Galerius Paulus shall explain to the viewers to wonder why our Magister Militum in the East has a Germanic Name and the

situation regarding the Hunnic Army that might attack, because we want to ensure that our viewers are informed as usual.''

 

Artwork of rampaging Huns:

 

''Well, Gaius, our Magister Militum is a Visigoth. After the Visigoths signed the treaty in 382, 711, there were two factions

in the Tribe. One that adhered mostly to Arianism and they didn't want to assimilate, the other wanted to adhere to the

peace treaty signed by us and the Goths. Fravitta was part of the faction that supported assimilation. Theodosius invited

the leaders of the two factions, Fravitta and Eriulf to dine with him. The two leaders quarreled and Fravitta killed Eriulf in

the process.''

 

''This increased his support in the Imperial Court but his popularity among the Goths decreased as a result. He later married

a Sardonian Woman of high status and Fravitta eventually became Magister Militum which occurred some years ago. The

provinces in the East have already been attacked by the Huns just recently and the Military managed to repel the invaders,

they also invaded the Persian Empire but they were repelled as well by the Sassanids. We have received information that a

Hunnic Warband might cross the Danubius Sector.''

 

''Thank you for the report, Galerius.'' ''I wish we could go out and fight the Huns.'' ''Sir, at least we are safe, guarding Virginia

Inferior from the primitive tribes.'' ''Yes, Tribunus, but I want to relive the old days and perhaps gain glory in battle.'' ''How

many years have you been in the army, sir?'' ''Since the reign of crazy Elagabalus, I didn't climb the ranking structure as fast as

one could since I simply did not seek a promotion until recently.'' ''Wow, sir, that's quite old.'' ''You should go see old Gaius, he

served in the legions commanded by Tiberius Caesar, he's still alive and well.''

 

Fifteen minutes later.

 

''Breaking News, we have a unfortunate update coming from the Imperial palace in Mediolanum, Reporter Galerius Paulus is

on scene to tell us the news...'' ''Hello there, Gaius and everyone watching, we are just right behind the Palace Gates and the

city is in a state of shock, confusion and uproar. Our Caesar, Imperator Theodosius has died. The information of his

unfortunate death was released by the staff of the Magister Officiorum. The people of the city have rallied behind the Palace

gates.''

 

Note: Paulus lives and works at Mediolanum, this explains why he is able to enter the palace gates so quickly.

 

The legionaries watching were shocked, Quintus did not want a repeat of the period that started with the death of Severus

Alexander when he was murdered by disgruntled legionaries who thought he was dishonorable, weak and a puppet of his

mother. ''This is bad.''

 

Bust of Severus Alexander, the last reigning member of the Severan Dynasty and cousin of Elagabalus:

 

They watched the Press Conference and they were amused by Honorius's appearance. Marcus commented, ''He's cute as usual,

heh.'' ''What are your current plans for this week?'' ''I plan to visit my cousin tomorrow or perhaps in Saturday.'' Siburius whispers

to Honorius, telling him to tell which cousin, he thought he was referring to a cousin living in Hispania. ''Oh, uh, my second

cousin, I think his name is Victor. I heard from my papa that he was living in Virginia, wherever that is.'' The legionaries in their

quarters heard the others cheering. Quintus was happy, Victor, son of Emperor Maximus was alive. 

 

He thought Victor was executed. For many of them, Maximus was a great Emperor, the army crushed Saxon Pirates in Britannia

and barbarians in Germania, it was a happy memory. The Praefectus Legiones, Decimus Messius Messala Vulcanus watched the

Press conference and he could hear the cheers and shouting of his legion.  He served under Maximus and he was a Tribunus

in his reign, he had been left to help garrison the provinces in Britannia while Maximus launched his fateful Italian campaign.

 

Messala was surprised to find out that Victor was alive, he thought Victor was dead. He thought, ''Ten search parties would be

enough to find the former Emperor.'' He knew that the legion wanted to find Victor and proclaim him Emperor, they were shouting

their joy quite loudly outside his office. Messala walked to the quarters where Quintus, Lucius, Marcus and rest are located.

 

Aulus saw the Prefect first, ''Everyone, attention!'' The Legionaries and the Centurion stopped watching and they stood at attention.

''As you were, everyone, I have a mission which you all can probably guess, you five along with nine other search teams will be out

looking for Flavius Victor, our lost Emperor.''

 

''I am ordering you since I and many other fellow legionaries want Victor to be made Augustus. I believe most of you want to see

him restored back to his rightful position as Emperor and your fellow legionaries would probably declare him Augustus regardless

if I order an attempt at finding him. I hope Honorius recognizes his rule in the Northern Provinces at least.''

 

''Any questions?'' Quintus asked him, ''Praefectus, what mode of transportation should we use?'' ''It's your preference, Centurion.

I will be informing the others of this mission.'' ''Soldiers, get ready and soon we shall walk to the vehicle depot.'' ''Yes, Sir!'' The

squad got on their full combat uniform and they equipped their firearms. The soldiers walked out of their quarters. Titus asked

Quintus, ''Sir, what vehicle will we use? ''We will be driving two jeeps, just in case if Victor has any friends he wants to bring along

for the journey.''

 

In my imagination, they are driving a modern day military transport vehicle such as this, the JLTV:

 

They first drove to Deva Secunda, they searched the taverns, the brothels, the markets, the hotels and the houses in the

town. Lucius believed that they weren't going to find Victor. ''I think some other party will find him before we do, there is a

lot of ground to cover.'' Martinus responded to his comment, ''Don't lose faith Decanus, we still have a chance and it might

be sometime before anyone finds him. They then proceeded to search the farms and the villas that were nearby. Then the

squad parked the two jeeps in the parking lot next to the Villa of Tiberius.

 

They approached the Villa and Quintus knocked on the door. Victor was scared. ''They found me.'' Steven asked, ''What do 

you mean?'' ''My father's legionaries, they are the only ones that could be knocking right now.'' Victor did not want to get

involve in another potential civil war. Tiberius told the everyone inside the villa, ''I will opened the door for them.'' He walked

and opened the door for them. ''Greet- Tiberius???'' Quintus was shocked to see a man who was a exact copy of the long

dead Emperor.

 

''Please, come inside and we can talk there.'' After hearing his request, the legionaries went inside and they sat on the living

room. ''I am the former Caesar, yes, what is your name, officer?'' ''My name is Quintus Aurelius Martinus and Sir, I wonder,

how you are alive today!?'' ''I faked my death with the help of my friends and bodyguards, after that I lived in solitude until

I met my friends. 

 

''Also, I am not a sexual pervert so please don't ask me if I am, it's a false allegation. I am rather quite friendly.'' The

Legionaries gave the inhabitants of the villa a introduction of themselves and Tiberius told them the names of his friends.

''The names of my friends are Procopius, Flavius Nepotianus and Jovianus Ulpius Varronianus Albinus.'' Aulus asked him,

''Why are Gems living or perhaps visiting your villa?'' ''They are guest of ours, it's rather complicated to explain why.'' The

legionaries were perplexed by the situation.''

 

Marcus asked them, ''So, where is Victor? Not to be mean sounding but if you are all either Usurpers, Emperors and

members of several Imperial families, there is a good probability that Victor lives here. He's probably hiding somewhere

in this Villa right now.'' Nepotianus told him, ''He's hiding in his bedroom, Victor soon ran after Martinus knocked on the

door.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equites are basically the upper middle class of Rome.
> 
> A curia in terms of local government is a Roman Town or City Council.
> 
> The part about eerie music is inspired by real life events that occurred during the  
> Vietnam War in which the U.S Military played eerie music to scare the Communist  
> fighters.
> 
> Deva Prima was just called Deva since there wasn't a town called Deva Secunda or  
> Second Deva. It is located in Valentia, modern day Wales.
> 
> The Limes were the border forts, fortifications and the boundary marking the end of  
> Roman territory.
> 
> Alexander founded, renamed or reestablished at least ten cities all named Alexandria.
> 
> The Egyptian Province of Arcadia is named after the brother of Honorius, Arcadius.
> 
> A Hellene is another name for a Greek.


	32. Adlocutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is proclaimed along with many other titles, Imperator of the Sardosians by  
> Virginia's first victorious legion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''To do nothing evil is good; to wish nothing evil is better. ''
> 
> \- Tiberius Claudius Nero Germanicus, Roman Emperor and son of Drusus  
> the Elder. Nephew of Tiberius and Uncle of Caligula.

Victor was hiding, he had locked the door and he was in his bed, hiding under his thick, black and grey blanket. He 

did not want to become Emperor, the position would be probably be a burden and there is a chance that he would 

be murdered. Victor heard the conversation with his friends and the search party that had been dispatched to find

him. After Marcus said that he was probably hiding in the villa, he discreetly walked to his bed and locked the door.

 

Knock, Knock, he heard. ''Hello? Victor, we want to talk to you and make you our Augustus, we know that you are

that you are inside.'' That was Quintus, that centurion who was talking to his friends, if he did remember his voice

from the conservation he eavesdropped on, he thought.

 

''Leave me alone, as your former Caesar, I command you!'' ''Don't you remember me? We were good friends back in

the good old days when your father was a Comes and when he became Emperor, I met you and we talked on several

occasions about various things, subjects such as wine, horses, swords, books and shotguns!''

 

Victor started to remember Quintus, He remembered that he was a Signifer who carried the standard for his centuria,

they had become friends while he and his father visited the legionary headquarters of his former legion, the Legio VI

Victrix. In English, the Sixth Victorious Legion which is stationed in Britannia. ''Quintus? Signifer of the Sixth Legion?''

''Yes, that's me, Victor. Can you open the door so that we can to the drive to base? We can bring your friends along

and even those Gems that live in your house.'' 

 

1st or 2nd century Roman Signifer, he is wearing a Lion Pelt, but other Signifers could wear bear or perhaps wolf pelts:

 

''I don't want to open the door, I just want to stay home and live.'' Quintus sighed and begged ''Can you please do it on

the account of our friendship and the fact that the entire legion will march to the villa literally to proclaim you Emperor?''

Victor groaned.... uhhh, fine, just because we are friends and because the legion will probably do that....'' ''Yay!'' The

legionaries shouted like little children. He opened the door and he saw everyone outside of his bedroom.

 

''I and the others will get our cloaks and shoes on, then we can leave.'' ''Okay, we have time.'' He walked to his closet and

got out a wool paenula and shoes. The others got on their shoes, sandals and cloaks. Victor asked Aulus, ''Do we have

enough space for all of us, the gems and the humans?''

 

''Well, we could use one of the Gem's strange abilities to create pocket dimensions to store the other gems and the

humans.'' ''I forgot they could do that, heh.'' ''Also, what's a human?'' ''A human is a member of a species that look

remarkably similar to us, in fact, the Humans might be the same species.''

 

Paenula:

 

Quintus asked him, ''So are you referring to the children?'' ''Yes, Stephanus and Constantina, humans appear to be the 

same species as us, but they lack our immortality.'' ''Ahh...'' Lucius commented and told him, ''Victor, that is strange...''

''Yes, it is, Lucius, that is your name, right?'' ''Yes, it is.'' Marcus asked the Gems, ''Which one of you vividly colored 

space rocks want to volunteer to have the humans and your fellow gems placed inside your gem?''

 

Amethyst, ''I will, beats having to stay inside Pearl's head.'' Pearl was fuming, ''You insolent brat.''  Steven, Connie and

several of the others had a laugh. ''Okay, you are short for an amethyst, you are rather cute, well I think your friends 

should start going inside your head now.'' After the Gems and the Humans went inside Amethyst's Pocket Dimension,

they went inside the jeep.

 

Titus had a question about Amethyst and he asked her, ''Amethyst, can your fellow gems and the humans see what is

going on outside?'' ''Well, yes, I gave them a TV to see.'' ''I wonder if the dimension is comfortable for them.'' ''Don't 

worry, it's fun.'' Pearl and Garnet remarked inside that it was messy. It was barbaric, it was full of junk, antiques and 

even live hand grenades. It's unknown how the hand grenades got in there, only Amethyst knows, if she remembers,

that is.

 

''So what will happen once we get to the fortress?'' ''Everyone in the Castrum will salute you as Imperator and word shall

shall spread.'' ''Uhh, why me?'' ''What of my friends, the gems and the humans?'' ''They shall be welcomed as friends of

you. As for the Gems, it will be awkward, that is what I will say.'' Marcus interjected and said, ''If I may interpose, I 

will say that we should give Constantina, a backstory. We could say that she is a daughter of a Indian Merchant I guess.''

 

Lucius, said to him, ''That's a good idea, it would help explain why a Indian is so far away from her native country, but 

it would still be a bit strange.'' Connie correctly thought that they believed that she was actually from India, as in their 

space version of India, not the Indian Continent found in Earth. But she stayed quiet.

 

Quintus radioed Messala. ''Praefectus, we have found Victor and we have brought his friends along as well.'' ''Good Job,

Centurion and I say that to your subordinates as well.'' ''You won't believe this, sir, but Victor's friends are members of

Imperial Family thought to be deceased and we even have a Emperor along his friends, Tiberius himself!'' ''What?

That is very strange if what you say is true, Centurion. Please, show me some evidence.'' ''Yes, Praefectus, I shall give

them the radio then. Quintus handed the phone to Tiberius.

 

''My name is Tiberius Claudius Nero and I am indeed the former Princeps himself. I faked my death in Misenum and if 

you have heard any allegations said against me, it is all false.'' ''You do sound like a Imperator, old Gaius can vouch for

you, he served in one of the legions under your command long ago.'' ''Perhaps I know him.'' Tiberius handed the phone

to Jovianus. 

 

''My name is Jovianus Ulpius Varronianus Albinus, I am the son of Imperator Flavius Jovianus. After my father's death, I 

lived in Hispania and I changed my name. I moved to Virginia to stay safe, Praefectus.'' ''I am sorry for your father's

untimely death.'' ''Thank you, Praefectus Messala.'' He handed the phone to Procopius. ''Messala, I am Procopius, the

cousin of Emperor Julianus and as you probably know, I proclaimed myself Emperor in Constantinopolis after I had

been in hiding in the distant planet of Crimea.''

 

''I revolted with two legions under my control and my forces and the army of Valens met in battle. The legions under my

command were defeated by Valens's soldiers. But I successfully fled and luckily for me, they murdered a man who looked

just like me. I feel guilty now for saying that... well, anyway, I shall give the phone to my friend here.'' ''That's a sad story.''

Messala had a hard time believing that they were all alive and safe, except for Jovian. Procopius handed the phone to 

Nepotianus.

 

''Hello sir, my name is Flavius Julius Popilius Nepotianus Constantinus and you probably heard of my tale, if not, that

means, I have been forgotten... I assembled a band of gladiators and I liberated Sardosia herself during the civil war of

Magnentius and Constantius Junior. But the usurping Emperor Magnentius sent his Magister Officiorum, Marcellinus and

his soldiers defeated my men. After that, I fled the city and I failed to achieve my dream...'' ''Hm, That is a brave and

dangerous endeavor that you tried to accomplish, half-nephew of Constantinus Magnus.'' 

 

Messala thought the short lived revolt of Nepotianus was a funny, sad, brave and sort of a foolish revolt. But he wouldn't

say it to Nepotianus's face. He would feel very guilty saying that. Besides, Messala would have probably done the same

exact course of action if he was in Nepotianus's position.

 

Head of Constantinus I, often known as Constantine the Great:

 

Bust of Constantius II, Emperor of the Roman Empire and son of Constantine the Great:

 

Solidus of Magnentius:

 

The jeeps reached their location eventually and they parked in the vehicle depot. The legionaries and the others got off

the jeeps. Only Messala was there. Quintus asked, ''Praefectus, where are the others?'' ''I didn't inform anyone of your

discovery, I didn't want you and the group to be surrounded by everyone. Amethyst got everyone in her gem out and

Messala noted it as just weird. ''I did not know that you were bringing Gems along...'' ''We didn't know that they had a

group of Gems as guest, it's complicated.'' 

 

''Well, anyway, Victor, I shall call the men to assembly although the soldiers might potentially become disorderly.

When, we proclaim you Imperator, Caesar, Augustus, etc, I think I will have men video record the entire event. But I

won't have the ceremony live stream the entire event on the internet.'' ''Oh, phew... I do not want to be recorded live

on television or the internet.'' ''I believe Virginia, Britannia and perhaps part of Gaul will recognize you as Imperator.''

 

''I need to go to my office to call assembly, come with me people.'' They walked and the group tried to not gain any

attention but there were some. ''Everyone, look it's Victor!'' Men of the fifth Cohort spotted him, he was trying to hide

using his cloak but he was unsuccessful. Titus commented on the matter, ''It will become a large crowd soon, we

should run for it.'' Aulus told him, ''It looks like a rowdy group of News Reporters.'' Victor decided to try and talk to

them.

 

One of the legionaries said who the legionaries already identified as being old Gaius, ''Allow us the great honor of

proclaiming you Augustus and Imperator, Domine. I was served under your father and it would make us happy to be

able proclaim our beloved son as Imperator of the Sardosians first.'' ''Pedes, what is your name?''

 

''My name, Caesar, is Gaius Fulvius Curvus Vetus, many of my friends call me old Gaius for having served hundreds

of years in the army, I joined during the reign of Augustus and somehow I'm still alive.'' ''Gaius, can I just ask you

question before I speak on your request?'' ''Yes, you can Caesar.'' ''Can you confirm, that this man besides me is

Tiberius Claudius Nero?'' He looked besides him and he saw Tiberius, he did not believe his eyes. 

 

''Imperator Tiberius!, how are you are alive?'' ''I assembled a group of friends, bodyguards and my friend here, 

Slivanus, to help me fake my death in Capreae and after that, I retired to villas that I had bought in multiple parts

of the Republic.'' ''That sounds reasonable, sir. Well, Victor, this man is indeed Tiberius Caesar.''

 

Marcus asked him ''Gaius, how was Tiberius as a commander?'' ''Tiberius here was a tough, efficient and a good

General.''  Procopius asked Tiberius, ''Do you know Gaius?'' ''Yes, we met each other while I was commanding

troops to suppress the Illyrians. I met him since he was a messenger from one of the legions under my command

and he came to my tent to deliver a report on the strength of his legion.''

 

''I was rather quite bored at the time and having nothing to do but to sit in my tent, I asked him to stay and we

had a chat. We became friends through our chat and I invited him several other times into my quarters. Gaius,

I admit though that throughout the many years of my retirement, I have forgotten how to lead and command

a entire army. I only now know the basics, the rest is locked away. So if any of you want me to lead this revolt,

ask someone else to be a Imperator.''

 

Victor answered his question ''Well, back to your question, Gaius, I cannot have you and the rest of the fifth

cohort proclaim me as Emperor right now since I don't want to gain attention. But I assure you that you and

the fifth cohort shall be the first to proclaim and salute me as Augustus and whatever other titles you have

for me.'' ''Thank you, Victor! Can we follow you to the Praefectus's office to make sure that we are able to

salute you as Imperator?''

 

''Sure, Gaius, just don't have everyone walk into the office, we won't be able to fit, have the others outside .''

''Yes, Sir!'' With that they walked to Messala's office. He gave details to the group inside and outside. ''The

Fifth Cohort will be the closest Cohort to Victor in the assembly area which will be the large road in the

Castrum so that they can proclaim Victor here as Imperator. Then who knows what will happen afterward...''

 

He got on the PA system and announced that Victor had been found. ''Men of the first legion, a search team

dispatched by me myself has discovered our lost Augustus, Flavius Victor and I order that every Cohort 

to assemble in the main road of the Castrum as quickly as possible.

 

The Fifth Cohort shall be the closest to Victor in honor of old Gaius. We shall salute Victor as Augustus.'' He 

heard loud cries of cheering and happiness. ''Oh, and don't post our proclamation of Victor on the internet

because I know that some of you idiots will try and do it, so please don't.''

 

A thought of a idea that would make his friends, Nepotianus, perhaps Procopius and Jovianus, happy came

into Victor's mind as he was thinking in the office. He wanted to make his friend happy. ''Nepotianus, I have

a great idea that came just up in my mind and it will make you very happy.''

 

''I think I will give you, Jovianus, Procopius and perhaps Tiberius, the title of Nobilissimus Caesar, that would

make all of you a Vicarius to me and you would have coins made with your face with it. I know that it has

been your dream to be a Emperor for a very long time. It would make you a junior Emperor and you can

also attach the title of Caesar to your name.'' ''Thank you, Victor!'' Nepotianus ran and started hugging him.

 

It had been his childhood dream to a Emperor growing up as a nephew of Constantine the great and cousin

to several other Sardosian Emperors in the Constantinian Dynasty. Nepotianus stopped crushing him with

his hugs. ''I will be a Caesar just like my cousin, Gallus, but this time, I won't be executed by the Emperor

because he's my friend!''

 

Coin of Constantius Gallus, Caesar of the Roman Empire, who was executed on the orders of his cousin, but

Constantius, the son of Constantine relented and he ordered that he be spared but his order was prevented

from being sent to the executors by a official by the name of Eusebius:

 

Procopius told him Victor, ''Hopefully my friend, I won't have to flee and go into hiding this time.'' Tiberius

told him, ''I will try to advise you as best as I can on all matters of governing and will say that I hope my

job doesn't drive me to utter depression like the last one I had.'' Jovianus told him, ''At least I will be able

to protect my family.''

 

That reminded Nepotianus of his remaining family. ''Oh my, I will be able to see my mother again after so

many years of hiding!'' He hadn't been able to see his mother for thousands of years after he had fled the

eternal city. He hoped that she was well and alive. Fortunately for him, she is alive. Gaius and the other

men of the fifth departed the office to get ready for the assembly.

 

About fifteen minutes had passed and an adjutant to Messala came into the office and he told him news

concerning the assembly. ''Praefectus, the legion is fully assembled outside on the main street of the

Castrum, you and Victor should go outside to address the assembled legionaries and officers.'' Messala

told him, ''Thank you for the report, Tribunus.'' It was time.

 

''Everyone, we shall go outside and Victor will be proclaimed Imperator by the legion, Victor will go first.''

Victor wanted to back home and fall asleep. ''Okay, what do I?'' ''Imperator, you will just stand in the 

middle of the road and everyone shall salute you.''

 

'''The five hundred man Fifth Cohort shall be the one to proclaim you first of course and I would advise you

to make a speech.'' ''Thanks for the advise, it's probably time to go now.'' Victor walked out of the office with

the others walking behind him.

 

It had started snowing outside.

 

The legion looked at him and he reminded them of his father. He stopped at the middle of the Castrum's 

main road and he looked around, at the men of his legion. Messala, who was behind him shouted to the

legion, ''Salute Flavius Victor as your new Imperator!'' They saluted him and they proclaimed him Emperor

with many titles. The fifth Cohort shouted out ''Ave Caesar Victor!, Ave Augustus!, Ave, Imperator!'' and the

other cohorts followed.

 

Gaius and three other legionaries walked to him with a shield, Gaius was holding it. ''Why do you have a 

shield?'' ''It's the Ceremonial Shield of the Legion, the emblem of the First Legion.'' Victor noticed that the

shield's design was used as a patch attached to the uniforms of the legionaries below the Sardosian Flag,

the symbol identified them as a legionary of the Legio I Virginia Victrix.

 

''Victor, we brought the shield to lift you so that everyone can see you!'' The four were holding the shield

and they lowered it so Victor could get on it. He looked down at the shield and he then looked back at 

Gaius who was getting something from his bag. 

 

Gaius got out a Crown from a satchel. ''How did you get that?'' ''I'll explain later.'' He placed it on Victor's

head. Victor walked and got on top of the shield, than he knelt on it. The four legionaries raised him up

to a height of where his feet are facing the necks of the legionaries holding the shield. The Crown is a

Radiate Crown, also known as the Solar or Sun Crown.

 

To followers of the old Polytheistic Religion of Sardosia, it is the symbol of the Sun God, Sol Invictus. The

Unconquered Sun. But for Christians, it has been reinterpreted as the Crown of the Holy Nails.

 

Coins of Emperor Probus wearing a Radiate Crown:

 

 

''You remind me of Imperator Julianus, I was there in the city when the legions proclaimed him Augustus.

Well, a Christian Julianus. We did this as a homage to the event and because well, you look great on the

shield. Victor, make your father proud and address the legion!''

 

Artwork of Julianus the Apostate being proclaimed Roman Emperor by legionaries of the army in Gaul. He is

standing on top of a shield belonging to a member of the Petulantes Seniores, an Auxilia Palatina unit of the

4th century Roman Army.

 

That statue in the background would have been probably colored. He was proclaimed Emperor by the troops

in Lutetia Parisiorum, also known as Civitas Parisiorum. In modern times it is often known as just Paris.

 

  

Victor stood up and the legionaries looked at him. Many shouted, ''It's our boy!, The son of Maximus shall

save Sardosia!, The lord and savior has chosen him as his divinely chosen servant!, Mars has chosen him

to be our Emperor!'' As he looked at his legionaries, he was nervous but he managed to perform Adlocutio.

 

''Men of the First Legion, I am here because you want me as your Caesar and It has been forced upon me

by you the heavy burden of being Augustus, I lack the skill set for it. I am not deserving of being my father's

successor. My Dignitas is far lower than Maximus, your former commander and my father. But I shall

try and be a Good Caesar.''

 

''Brave Defenders of the Republic, I call on you to serve, protect your families and protect the Fatherland.

For these are dark days. Sardosia has been weakened by Civil Wars, Barbarian Invasions, Corruption and

Political assassinations. The Spirit of the Eternal City is dying, I wish to rejuvenate her soul by purging the

corrupt politicians and officials out of the government and by restoring the Military to it's former glory.''

 

''For your loyalty and devotion to Sardosia and my father's memory, my first act as Imperator is to bestow

upon Legio I Virginia Victrix the cognomen Pia Fidellis, Loyal and Faithful. Soldiers, I cannot give any of

you a Donative but I doubt that you care for one since all of you are good men.''

 

''We shall never surrender to barbarism and beer, I ask for you and your fellow legions in the North to bear

your arms against the Saxon Pirates who willingly encroaches on our seas, the native tribes of Virginia and

the Celtic Tribes beyond the Wall of Hadrianus.''

 

A Taifali Cavalryman who had arrived to the base for the speech along with several other members of the

Equites II Honoriani Taifali Seniores , ''But Caesar, I and my fellow Taifals love beer!'' Victor heard his

response and said, ''Well, the beer part is a metaphor, relating it to barbarism since your barbaric cousins,

not to be rude to you and your fellow Taifals, drink a lot of beer. You can still drink it, I am not banning the

consumption of beer.''

 

The Taifal Cavalryman replied, ''Oh, thanks for the response, Imperator!'' ''You're welcome, I wonder,

what is your name, Eques?.'' ''Caesar, My name is Adalbert!'' ''Thank you for the reply!'' With that, he

got back to addressing his soldiers with his improvised speech. He was fortunate that he could remember

what to say in his mind, Victor attributed this miracle to God.

 

''I need advise and help in ruling the provinces, I want to rule your native lands with wisdom and kindness, 

in order do so, I need help. This is why I give my friends, Flavius Nepotianus, Procopius, Jovianus, son of

Imperator Jovianus and Tiberius Claudius Nero, the title of Nobilissimus Caesar!'' The men cheered and

they saluted Tiberius, Procopius, Nepotianus and Jovian as Caesars. But they were surprised to see the

first three still alive after their reported deaths.

 

Nepotianus shouted to Victor, ''Thank you for this great honor and position!'' His childhood dream of being

a Emperor was now accomplished, partially. Tiberius planned to eventually reclaim his position as ''Caesar of

Capreae'' and perhaps he could invade Germania like the good old days, well the space version of it. Jovianus

planned to bestow his mother and his aunt the title of Caesarissa and perhaps ask Honorius to administer

Hispania. Procopius's plan are to have his family sent to him so that he could see them.

 

''My friends shall help me with this heavy burden and they shall advise me on matters as well. I take this 

position to reforge our country from being a Kingdom of Rust, Sardosia and Clay into one of Gold. Brave

Soldiers of the Republic and Defenders of Sardosia, I accept your proclamation of me as Augustus!, The

Peace of Sardosia shall be restored.''

 

The legion cheered and shouted at his acceptance of their proclamation. After a minute, Victor asked Gaius

and the other three to put him down. The newly made Augustus in Virginia hoped that he and his friends

wouldn't wound up dead.

  

Inspiration of Victor's Adlocutio to the legions and the assembly of his legion, the Legio I Virginia Victrix:

[Caesar's Speech](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQAplIFHZpM)

Trajan's Column:

Triumphal Arch of Galerius depicting him giving an address to his army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procopius described a simplified version of the story of his revolt, his story is much more  
> complex and interesting than as described by him. One day I will include his full story.
> 
> Vetus in latin means old, Gaius gained the cognomen for having lived and survived in the  
> army for many years.
> 
> Nepotianus's mother, Eutropia in real life appears to have been executed under the orders of  
> Magnentius's Magister Officiorum, Marcellinus.
> 
> The title of Nobilissimus Caesar translates to Most Noble Caesar in English.
> 
> Adlocutio is an address to the amassed soldiers of a General's army with a salute given to  
> the General who might sometimes be a Emperor.
> 
> Vicarius translates to Deputy in English. Ave, Caesar translates to Hail, Caesar and Ave,   
> Imperator translates to Hail, Commander. Dignitas is a man's standing and influence in  
> the Roman World.
> 
> The Roman Army was known on several occasions to have a cult like following of a  
> Roman Emperor. For example, Caracalla and Domitian.


	33. Announcement

I have created another story that acts as prequel for this story. Titled, The Odyssey of Tiberius. As the name implies, it

details the long and eventful journey of Tiberius until he and Slivanus settles in the Villa at Virginia. It starts with Tiberius

faking his death with the help of his friends and Germani Bodyguards. He then goes into retirement and Tiberius convinces

Silvanus to accompany him. The duo sets off from mainland Italia and they go wherever they please.

 

The Journey sees the duo explores some of the core parts of the Sardosian Empire in the home planet of Terra. Tiberius

and Slivanus will try to adapt, living a rather semi incognito lifestyle.

 

Map of the Roman Empire during the reign of Hadrian:

 

[The Odyssey of Tiberius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901857/chapters/42262025)


	34. Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day: "If you must break the law, do it to seize power: in all other cases observe it."
> 
> \- Gaius Julius Caesar, Roman Consul, General and Dictator
> 
> A Roman Dictator is not a Dictator in the modern sense, the position was given to people by the Roman Senate  
> in times of emergency such as a enemy invasion, it granted them practically unlimited power and it was only  
> temporary. The duration of the term would last until the emergency ended.

''Caesar, here's a paludamentum for you.'' Marcus gave Victor a Paludamentum, the classic military cloak of generals and

emperors. The newly made Caesars, our contubernium, the gems and the others went back to the Headquarters of the 

legion. Titus, Lucius, Quintus and Aulus gave the junior Caesars, Paludamenta as well. Victor told Camillus, ''Thank you, 

legionary. Get me some wine, please.'' ''Yes, Imperator.'' Marcus came back and poured wine into a cup. He gave it to

Victor who wanted to get drunk. ''I don't deserve the honor of wearing this...''

 

Tiberius snatched it. ''What are you doing!'' ''Preventing you from getting drunk, we have important work to be done.''

Victor groaned, ''Was my speech good enough?'' ''Your speech was good enough.'' ''Tibi, what do you mean by work?'' ''I want

a Tribunus Praefectus Messala, us Caesares and you to have a Council to chart a course of action.'' Nepotianus told them,

''Tibi, ha. That's a cute nickname.'' ''Shut up. Victor, did you have to bring up that nickname?'' ''It's cute.'' Some present had 

a laugh or a giggle. 

 

Victor had another idea, ''Centurion Quintus, I shall make you and your contubernium, my personal bodyguard.'' Martinus

felt very honored. ''Imperator, I am very honored for my men and myself to be given this privilege, so we are to be your

Scholares?'' ''No, I think I will reestablish the Cohortes Praetorianae, the Scholae Palatinae will be reorganized as the Cavalry

branch of the Praetorian Guard. You shall be it's Praetorian Prefect, you appear to be a upstanding soldier.'' ''Thank you, sir.''

''Unlike the old Praetorian Guard, this new one shall be free of corruption.''

 

The newly made Praetorians cheered. ''Well, this idea for the Scholae's reorganization will probably be limited to my

domains.'' Tiberius told him, ''At least you chose a loyal soldier and not a scheming politician.'' Messala told them, ''We can

have a council in my dining room.'' ''Good, let us start now. Everyone not in the council can stay here or wonder around the

fortress.''

 

Procopius asked Tiberius, ''What is the purpose for this meeting?'' ''We are here to discuss our plans to successfully make

Victor here, Princeps.'' ''Well then, I wonder, do we have Britannia's support?'' Praefectus Messala told them, ''I contacted the

the senior government and military officials in the sector, they say that they support Victor in his claim as Augustus.''

Nepotianus asked him, ''Why do they support our dear Victor?'' ''The Vicarius said that the biggest reason was that he didn't

want the legions there to behead him.''

 

''As for the Dux and the Comes, the two say that they admired the rule of Maximus and reason one also applies to them as 

well.'' Jovianus commented, ''You do not want grouchy and irritable legions at your doorstep... so, how much legions do we

have as of now?'' ''We solidly have my legion, Legiones XXII Deiotariana, XXI Rapax and XV Primigenia. The VI Victrix, II

Augusta and XX Valeria Victrix will probably rally to our side.'' Victor asked him, ''Weren't the other three legions in Virginia

destroyed and then reconstituted?''

 

''Yes, they were destroyed centuries ago but the Magister Militum Flavius Arbogastes reestablished those three after the Gems

under White Diamond invaded Valentia. The purpose for those three legions as you probably know was to invade Gem territory

and raze their cities to the ground in retaliation.'' Tiberius wondered what was the exact number of men they probably would

have in their control. ''How much men would we have by your estimation?'' ''With the Cavalry, the two fleets and the Auxiliary

Units add in, perhaps 90,000 to 100,000 soldiers and sailors on paper.'' 

 

''So everyone, let's think of ideas to make Victor recognized as Emperor in the other provinces.'' Procopius raised his hand, ''I

suggest that we ask Mediolanum for recognition or at least tolerance. I do not believe they are willing to invade Britannia and

Virginia to simply dispose of us.'' Jovianus: ''I suggest that if they don't recognize Victor, we should launch a two prong invasion of

the other provinces. One army will land in the Gallic Sector and the other in the Spanish Sector. We could also have a small but

adequate group land in Africa to perhaps convince the forces there to join us or at least disrupt the grain supply.''

 

''After we convince some of the legions to join us, we shall ask Mediolanum to recognize Victor as Imperator through arms.''

Nepotianus: ''I believe that if we have to, we should literally use our FTL technology to land in the planet of Liguria. They won't

suspect a daring plan like that.'' Tiberius told him: ''Honorius could flee Mediolanum to his brother's territories or to Gaul,

Hispania and Africa.'' ''Yes, but it could convince the population to join us and we are of noble blood, they might defect just

because I am the half nephew of Constantinus.'' 

 

Victor: ''Jovianus's plan might work, the Gallic Legions have been decimated because of the Frigidus. The British and Virginian

legions have fared better although they are probably are below their numbers on paper. We could convince them to join our

cause, they would like a Emperor who is old enough and understanding.'' Tiberius: ''Yes, but I don't want to use arms because if

we do, we might open the borders to barbarian migrations and invasions. They would be unstoppable if we send our troops to 

die in battle against fellow countrymen.''

 

Messala: ''I favor simply staying put and holding out if we have to, Stilicho won't waste his forces to destroy us and he has other

problems to deal with. Mostly in the form of potential barbarian migrations and the Visigoths might revolt.'' Victor: ''I suppose 

we should just wait and see what shall happen, perhaps my cousin will actually visit Virginia and we shall have a happy ending.

With rainbows and unicorns... ha. So what else should we talk about?'' Procopius: ''I believe we should talk about your future

plans for the Empire, basically what reforms and actions shall you undertake in your reign?''

 

''Well does anyone have any suggestions for what I should do?'' Tiberius: ''I would suggest to allow Senators to take up army 

commands since as you might know, Gallienus enacted a harmful policy that banned us patricians from being army commanders.

Now the Senate has forgotten how to command the legions and they don't care about the military. They idly sit in their estates, 

doing well, nothing besides being able to gain administrative positions in the government.'' Victor: ''That idea isn't bad, it might

fill the Senate with patriotism, being able to serve the Fatherland and the support of the Senate would increase.''

 

Procopius: ''I don't like taxes and I recommend that we should reduce some of the tax burdens imposed on the citizenry. Because

the taxes imposed are quite frankly, oppressive and harmful. Land owners are forced to pay taxes and they don't get relief from it.

The Plebeians are being punished cruelly by the taxes levied on them after the centuries long military anarchy that befell Sardosia.

The Curiales that are forced to be tax collected Decurions in the cities and towns want to leave their positions by any means

necessary since they are forced to pay the deficit in the local tax collections with their own money.''

 

Jovianus: ''That's a good idea, I heard that some of the rich and the poor would rather have barbarians ruling them then pay the

burdensome taxes. So how should we reduce the burdens imposed on the Plebeians, Equites and the Senate due to taxes?'' ''Well,

we could reduce the amount of coin or goods you have to pay in some of the taxes, perhaps we should just abolish some of the

taxes altogether.'' Victor gave his opinion, ''I support this idea, taxes do lead to stagnation and economic decline.''

 

Tiberius said his thoughts, ''Cutting taxes would be good, the economy would prosper and the army probably doesn't need all of

the taxes levied. The crisis facing the army is currently finding men to join, not the lack of money to buy arms and equipment.

That is already handled by the state fabricae. I would also suggest to try and weed out the corruption found in the government,

some in positions of influence and power abuse it for their own personal financial gain. Actually, perhaps we should lower the

pay of some of these positions and reduce the massive bureaucracy present. It would save the state money.''

 

Jovianus replied, ''I agree wholeheartedly with this suggestion, big government leads to corruption and tax payer money being

wasted often.'' Victor said to the group, ''I wonder if the snow has already made the ground white.'' Messala told him, ''I heard 

a weather forecast state that the snow is here to stay for a couple of days.'' ''I hope it doesn't change my cousin's interest in

visiting me and I also wish that it doesn't delay my cousin visiting.'' Nepotianus asked, ''So is there anything else to discuss?''

 

Tiberius said to him, ''Probably not, but I need to say that we should focus on communications with the British provinces. Their

support should be assured through dialogue.'' After a short pause, Tiberius said: ''Well, I am needing of a good meal. Praefectus,

could you have a meal delivered to us? We are famished, well at least I am.'' ''Sure, what do you want?''

 

''Some fried fish, boiled cabbages, rice, wine and of course, garum. Have the cabbages separated from the fish. Oh and please

have a meal prepared and cooked for Stephanus and Constantina as well.'' Messala left the room to find someone to cook the

Caesars and Victor a meal.

 

Nepotianus ''Oh, I have a great idea!'' ''What is it?'' asked Tiberius. ''Tibi, I believe that we should claim that we are regents for

the young Honorius! It could lead to us getting support if we were to announce Victor being proclaimed Imperator by the troops.''

''Stop calling me Tibi...'' Victor said, ''That's a great idea, it could lend us, especially me more legitimacy but isn't Stilicho the legal

guardian of Honorius?'' Jovianus told him, ''Well, we could say that we are co-guardians, you especially by blood.'' Nepotianus was

sure that claiming that they were regents would ease the tension or perhaps it would just result in nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Contubernium is the Roman Equivalent of a modern day squad, composed of eight men in a tent.
> 
> Tiberius dislikes Gallienus and Diocletianus since Tiberius himself is a member of the Senatorial Order  
> by his wealth and blood.
> 
> The Curiales were usually businessmen, merchants and landowners that had money that served in  
> their local curia. In the 4th and 5th centuries, it was a financial burden that no one wanted to undertake.  
> A Decurio or a Decurion in English is also a cavalry rank in the Roman Army.
> 
> The Fabricae were state owned factories that originated in either the reigns of Constantinus or Diocletianus  
> that produced arms, armor and other equipment needed by Roman troops. The Fabricae were spread out,  
> being located in the frontier provinces and near the roadways of the Empire. They were far enough from the  
> border to prevent barbarians raids and Fabricae were most likely protected by Urban City Walls.
> 
> Rice was not grown in Europe during classical antiquity and it was uncommon in the Roman Empire but it was  
> known by the Romans. It was imported from Western Asia and perhaps from Egypt.


	35. The Imperial Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcellus, Galla and Honorius have their sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day: ''How pleasing to the wise and intelligent portion of mankind is the concord which exists among you!'' 
> 
> \- Constantine I to the Antiochians

''I love you dear Sardosia, you make me happy...'' Honorius fondly caressed his beloved pet chicken. He, his sister and Marcellus lied 

down in their sleeping bags. ''Honorius, dear child, I wonder, what is your brother like?'' ''Oh, well... Arcady is friendly and kind but he

bullies me sometimes...'' ''Why does he bully you?'' ''I don't know... but I called him an Arcade Addict!'' ''His sister laughed, ''Hah hah

hah, you called him an Arcade Addict...'' Marcellus asked, ''Does your brother actually play in arcades or is it a joke on his name?''

''Galla saw him sneak off to go play with the local kids in the Imperial Arcade in uhhhh con.. constant...?''

 

''Constantinopolis?'' ''Oh yes, thank you.'' ''So you are a chicken loving Caesar while your brother in the east is possibly an video

game addicted teenager... that's interesting.'' Placidia had a question for Marcellus, ''Can me and my brother learn more about you?'' 

''What do you want to know about me precisely?'' ''Your past, you must have a lot of stories to tell if you are very old.''

 

''I was born in Beneventum, I inherited my father's name, I became Consul once and I occasionally attend Senate meetings. That's

my basic life story, being a Senator is quite frankly, boring although there can be memorable events that occur in the Curia Julia.

My daily activities include read books in my personal library and I sometimes invite my friends over to my home. We chat, eat and

we sometimes play dice.''

 

The Curia Julia in the Present Day, the Primary Senate Building of the Roman Empire:

 

The Curia Julia back when the Empire still existed:

[Reconstruction of the Curia Julia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2YyqhwfaJI)

 

Honorius asked him, ''What Caesars before me have you seen or met?'' ''I spoke to Trajanus himself, Antoninus, Geta, Alexander,

Elagalbalus and a few more.'' Placidia asked him, ''Why does Elaglabalus have a weird name?'' ''His real name wasn't Elgalabalus, he

was named that for the Eastern Sun God he worshiped, who also is referred by that name. He was the cousin of Alexander and

Elaglabalus was a bad Emperor. He wasn't fit to rule, he was disgusting. I will say that.'' Placidia and Honorius were curious, they

were wanting more. ''Please, tell us more! How bad was he?''

 

Marcellus groaned, he didn't want to spend time telling a story about a long dead Emperor whose reign was so despicable. ''Fine,

some of these details are very disgusting but I will give you two a short account of his rule. Elagabalus became Imperator after his

mother and a eunuch by the name of... Gannys I think, convinced the Legio III Gallica in what is now the Diocese of the East to

proclaim her son, Imperator. Another legion, the Legio II Parthica joined this revolt'' 

 

''She claimed that he was the illegitimate son of Caracalla, who was murdered by a legionary who was denied the rank of Centurion

and Caracalla was given his nickname by a cloak he wore, Gallic in origin I believe. The two legions defeated the Praetorian Cohorts

of the reigning Augustus, Marcus Opellius Macrinus in Antioch and Elagabalus became Emperor. He was given the name, Marcus

Aurelius Antoninus, he didn't deserve that name.''

 

Macrinus:

 

 

''Macrinus's son and fellow Augustus, Diadumenianus was captured and killed. He was about your age when he died, Honorius, he

was a young and innocent boy. Well, anyway, as Imperator, he installed his God as the highest God among all of Sardosian Gods. I

didn't care, I had already secretly converted to the Christian faith.'' ''How did you became a follower of the Lord?'' ''My cousin, her

name was Pomponia. So, Elagabalus renamed his Eastern God, Sol Invictus and he promoted his God since he was a Priest.''

 

 Aureus of Diadumenian:

 

 

''His marriages were scandalous, he married about what, five women? He married a Vestal Virgin, by the name of Julia Aquilia Severa. That

upset many pagans and his mother revoked that marriage shortly after. Elagabal also murdered Gannys for apparently trying to make him

live a virtuous and moderate life. The eunuch was a good man, he was surprising a good general... Elagabalus also married Annia Aurelia

Faustina,  a descendant of Marcus Aurelius. She was a fine choice for a wife and it brought prestige. But he divorced her soon after and

returned to Severa, poor woman...'' 

 

''If she had been married to someone else, she would have been buried alive for violating her vow of celibacy. He was bisexual, he was

attracted to men and women. Elagabal looked to have a surgical operation to give himself female genitalia, disgusting. He and his mother

was murdered by the disgruntled Praetorian Cohorts.''

 

''His reign was a very dissolute one, he was uninterested in ruling. He spent money on exotic food, he spent time acting as a woman,

he prostituted himself in the brothels and promoted his God. The Assyrian left the task of ruling to both his mother and grandmother

which he both conferred upon the titles of Augusta. The now dead Elagabal was sentenced to damnatio memoriae, his memory removed

from public records and his statues destroyed.''

 

''His younger cousin, Alexander who was named Alexianus before Elagabal made him Caesar was chosen by the Guard and the senate to

be his successor. Alexander was thirteen in that year and he was a far better Emperor than his cousin. The only two flaws with Alexander

was that he was a puppet of his mother, Julia Avita Mamaea and he was not a General. That would lead to his death and the start of years

of civil war.'' Placidia and Honorius felt disgust at Elagabalus, Galla asked him, ''How did you speak to him?'' ''I was invited to one of his

feast, it was a extravagant one.''

 

''Honorius, I hope that you don't end up becoming a second Caligula or a second Elagabalus. I hope you are like Gordian or Alexander.

Stilicho shall be your Timesitheus.'' ''Timesitheus?'' ''He was a Praetorian Prefect under Gordian who served as his regent. Gaius Furius

Sabinius Timesitheus was a fine commander and he administered the Empire for the young Emperor.''

 

''It's a shame he died prematurely during his campaign against the rising Sassanid dynasty.'' Honorius didn't want to be like Elagabalus

and he had a look of shame of his face. Marcellus moved and patted the young child, ''Don't worry, you won't be a Caesar worthy of disgust

or hatred, God shall make it so.'' He wanted to console the boy who was probably thinking that he would be a bad ruler. Marcellus hugged

him. ''I wish Tata was here to save the day...'' ''Poor boy, your father should have lived longer...''' Marcellus got a hold of his chicken and

placed the young chick in Honorius's lap.

 

Placidia wondered, ''Do you have kids?'' ''No, but I sometimes wish that I did. Who raises and takes care of you, Placidia?'' ''Usually I live

with Serena and Stilicho, Serena is nice to me and treats me well. Stilicho does the same.'' ''What, uh, do you like or want as a gift?'' 

''A pony!'' Marcellus was a bit surprised, ''You need a fine horse, not a pony. I shall buy a handsome stallion and teach you how to ride a

horse, it's rare for a woman to ride a horse but I think you can do it.'' She was excited, ''Please, do! I always wanted to ride a horsey.'' 

 

Honorius exclaimed, ''I would like to try and shoot a bow while riding a horse.'' ''Well, riding a horse and shooting a bow at the same time

is hard but you could be taught one day. Perhaps you could have someone teach you while you are older.'' ''I heard of how those Huns are

skilled at shooting a bow while on horseback.'' ''Yes, they are, the Huns like to show off their neat tricks. As for you, Puella, I could arrange

for you to have a horse riding lesson and I will give you the proper equipment to ride.'' ''Thank you, you are a great friend!'' She hugged

him tightly, he didn't expect that. ''So what kind of equipment would I wear?'' 

  

Reenactor as a 4th century Roman Cavalryman holding a bow while riding his horse:

 

 

''I think you should at least wear greaves to protect your shins, perhaps a outdated army helmet and trousers.'' ''A outdated army helmet?''

''Yes, I have some that were used many years ago, when the army was still using horse cavalry and swords. But these helmets can still be

used for protection and they aren't ugly. They are gilded with gold and silver and they are regularly given maintenance to prevent rust.''

 

''I hope they are beautiful as you say.'' ''They very much are, oh, and you would wear appropriate footwear as well. Honorius, do you

want to be given riding lessons?'' ''Yes, I would like to learn and ride a horse.'' ''Perhaps I could have someone teach you to ride those

overgrown chickens as well...'' The door opened and Siburius walked into the room. ''How is everyone?'' ''Great! Uncle Marcus is

going to teach us how to ride a horse!'' ''Is that so, young girl?'' She nodded and Marcellus told the Magister Officiorum, ''I wanted to 

make her happy and I have money that I don't use anyway.''

 

''Senator, I hope that you can stay here in Mediolanum to make the children happy. Well, anyway, I am here to drop some food

and drinks if you and the children want it. The Magister looked at Honorius, ''Are you liking the sleepover?'' ''Yes, I like listening

to Marcellus, he told us about Elagabalus, he was a nutjob!'' ''Yes, he was... I say, I don't know how he became that insane. Well,

have fun, I am now retiring to my bed...'' Siburius left, leaving chips, bread, drinks and fruits. Honorius grabbed a bag of chips

and opened it. He fed Sardosia, ''My beloved chicken, here's some food.''

 

''Marcus, do you want to feed him? ''Yes, I do.'' Marcellus started feeding Sardosia some chips. Sardosia starting eating the chips,

luckily the chips weren't salty. ''Why does he have a feminine name?'' ''I first thought he was a girl and named him Sardosia. But I

found out that he is boy and that his name should be Sardosius.'' ''Perhaps you should start making a habit calling him Sardosius

then, I have to say, your pet is a very adorable chick. Perhaps it's because this is the first time I been up close to a baby pullus

before...'' Honorius had a laugh. Placidia had a sad face, realizing what Siburius had just said.

 

She moved her face towards Marcellus, Placidia felt very sad with tears forming at her faced. Marcellus noticed her sadness and he

knew why she was sad. ''Are you going to leave us?'' Honorius was surprised at what she said at first but he realized what she meant.

Marcellus wished Placidia wasn't doing the classic dog trick of making that cute, pitiful face with the puppy eyes. Her eyes formed

tears of sadness. ''Please don't, I just lost my Tata...'' ''I wish I didn't have to but I will have to leave eventually. The Senate House is-

''Please don't!'' She hugged him tightly. 

 

He hugged her tightly as well. ''Galla, I wish I could stay but I have to go back to Sardosia. I work as a Senator and we Senators meet

up in another planet far away. I don't have a job here and I am just staying for a few weeks.'' ''Noooooo!'' She stated crying. Honorius

didn't but he had the feeling of sadness in him. "I will still give you and your brother riding lessons.'' He sighed, ''I can visit

occasionally.'' She wanted him to stay. ''Please stay, I want to see you everyday and you could be my Uncle! I don't have family living

here besides my brother, Serena and her children... My tata just died! and it's lonely.....''

 

She sobbed uncontrollably while hugging him. ''Please don't leave me...'' The Scholares guarding the door, Sextus and Aethelwulf

could hear her crying and begging the Senator not to leave. ''Brother, please give him a job....'' ''Uhh...'' ''Please Honorius! Marcus will

stay if he gets a job...'' Honorius pitied her sister and he liked Marcellus, ''I heard Dexter was retiring...'' ''Just give uncle any job that

allows him to stay!'' ''Marcellus, I think I will give you Dexter's job...'' ''What job does Dexter have?'' ''I think his job title is called, 

Praefect...us Praetorio Italiae? I don't know what Dexter does exactly.''

 

''Nummius Aemilianus Dexter?'' Marcellus couldn't believe that he had a opportunity to obtain the position he had been seeking, the

job of managing the Praetorian Prefecture of Italy. ''Marcus, please accept this job...'' ''Well, this is my dream career and the seat of

office for the Prefect is in Mediolanum ever since the western capital moved to the city. I would be happy to be Praetorian Prefect...''

Marcellus couldn't believe it, he got his dream job! ''Oh, thank you, brother! Uncle, we will ride ponies, walk around the city, play

together and we shall be happy!'' 

 

Reference guide for the near exact boundaries of the Praetorian Prefecture of Italy:

The Praetorian Prefecture contains the two Italian dioceses, Africa and Illyricum, also known as Pannonia.

 

Marcellus imagined what she said, he imagined it was going to tire him out completely. ''I hope so, Aelia. I think I will

have to purchase another home but in the city this time. My Villa is on the outskirts of the city and it would be better

to live in the city itself, being closer to the Palace and the Government Buildings.''

 

Honorius agreed, ''Yes, it would be. Oh!, I could have the treasury pay for the house so that you don't have to.'' Placidia

exclaimed, ''I have a great idea!'' ''Galla, what do you have in mind?'' ''You can move into the Palace! We shall have endless

sleepovers and I can walk to you whenever I want to, yay!''

 

Map of 4th century Roman Mediolanum:

 

Marcellus thought that living in the palace with Placidia might overload him. ''Um...''

 

''Uncle, don't worry, living here in the Palace isn't bad. You will have overprotective bodyguards who will follow you around, the

palace is large, full of stuff and it's beautiful. The best thing about living here is that we shall be living together!'' She thought,

''Thank you Lord for giving me a Uncle!''

 

Here's a documentary on Lucius Aelius Sejanus, the Praetorian Prefect under Tiberius:

[Lucius Aelius Sejanus, Praetorian Prefect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2iFXVdkw4w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Curia Julia was the Senate House of the Roman Empire, it's construction was ordered by  
> Gaius Julius Caesar, his adopted son Augustus completed it and it survives surprising mostly  
> intact today unlike most buildings. The Curia was rebuild several times due to fires that  
> broke out in Roma.
> 
> Dexter is a Latin word meaning, right. (the direction)
> 
> Placidia's wanting of a uncle is just my own imagination, I felt that it would be cute and sort of  
> humorous. It also might build her character while being sad at the same time. I have plans for  
> Marcellus that involve another character, it will be funny and awkward I hope.


	36. Enter Arcadius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a chapter in the perspective of Arcadius, who is afflicted with a unusual illness. He writes  
> about his views on several topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day: ''I came, I saw, God conquered.'' 
> 
> \- Jan III Sobieski, King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. The quote is a play on the phrase,  
> Veni, Vidi, Vici. (I came, I saw, I conquered) The phrase is attributed to Gaius Julius Caesar.

Second Journal Entry:

Journal Date: January 17, AD 395,395

 

I had tears flowing down my cheek when I watched the news report that my father, Theodosius had died. I was left here

in Constantinopolis in order to have a Imperial Representative here to maintain a ''Imperial Presence'' you could say, in

the East. I stayed here while my younger brother and my younger half sister accompanied my father with the Eastern

Army to defeat the Army of Eugenius.

 

He was a bearded fella who teached grammar and rhetoric, right? Oh and that Pagan Frankish Commander, Arbogastes. 

Eutropius, a court eunuch told me that he influenced Eugenius to restore and rededicate several pagan monuments and

temples such as the Altar of Victory which was restored to the Senate Curia. My father soon ended that short restoration

of Polytheism. 

 

The Eastern part of the Senate here in Constantinopolis tomorrow will confirmed me as Augustus of the East.

Good for me, yay...

 

Reader, you are probably asking why I am writing this. Well, I want to write an autobiography of myself. I want people to

know me personally after my death. I also like writing, it helps me to not be bored and it entertains my imagination. I admit,

this probably seems more like a diary but who cares? So what should I talk about next? Oh, my Praetorian Prefect of the East,

Flavius Rufinus is very enraged at Stilicho's ''outrageous'' and ''insulting'' claim of being my guardian. I don't really care

honestly, Stilicho doesn't seem to be a bad man when I met him. 

 

Rufinus ranted, shouting, ''That barbarian fucker can go screw himself! The Vandal has the nerve to proclaim through that

puppet of a Magister Officiorum that he is the Guardian of Honorius, I will kill him with my own bare hands!'' I heard this while

walking to my bed and I walked next to his office coincidentally along the way. He probably just heard the news... He really

does hate Stilicho, I think he wants to become my brother's guardian.

 

Currently I sit in my bed in the Great Palace of Constantinopolis, founded by Constantine himself when he moved the capital

here. It's quite large and beautiful I say. It isn't a large singular building. For those who don't know, it is actually a series of

buildings nearby each other, some are connected via corridors.

  

My brother made news today by unexpectedly walking up to the Press Briefing Room in the Imperial Palace in Constantinopolis

and answering questions. He was cute, ha. He eventually started crying after one of the Palace Press Correspondence gave him

a question of a very sensitive nature related to my father.

 

But my brother made a very serious potential mistake that could lead into another civil war, again. He said that he was going to

visit Victor, a cousin of ours and he is the son of Magnus Maximus, a popular army general and Emperor who I wish I could be

like. Victor has a good claim to the Purple by being the son of the late Emperor and by being a Emperor himself.

 

Well, the worst part about it is that my brother inadvertently told the Legions whose members served under Maximus and Victor

where he lives. He lives in Virginia, a rather new province of ours which is known to pro ''Maximian'' territory and surrounded by

legions whose men served and adored his father. The loyal legions of Maximus are mostly likely sure to try and find Victor so

that they could proclaim him Augustus. Because that's what legions do, right? Funny me...

 

Well, I hope my younger brother and my second cousin are able to work together without being murdered. Secretly, I

communicated with Victor, but it has been awhile since I had contact with him. He was a good friend of mine, we

communicated secretly (or at least we tried to) using our phones via text. My father and many others probably never

knew of my secret friendship with Victor.

 

The Great Palace of Constantinopolis, sixth century:

 

My personnel doctor,  Caelius Stauracius diagnosed me with ''Hellenophile Syndrome.'' I must say that he has a rare nomen, but in his

defense, I have a very common one. I have been reading books and watching videos on the Ancient Greeks. I have fallen in love with

especially the Macedonians.

 

Alexander founded a Empire stretching from the Hellas to the far east, reaching India. While the Diadochi, his successors continued

his legacy, fighting among each other, the Persians and barbarian tribes. We Sardosians conquered them of course... The Macedonian

Greeks are very fascinating. I first became interested in them thanks to my history tutor. I also research Sardosian History as well. 

 

Map of the Diadochi, the Successors of Alexander, other Greek states and others in 270 BC:

Link: <https://www.deviantart.com/cyowari/art/Diadochi-270-BC-785859315>

 

Macedonian Empire under Alexander III the Great:

Link: [https://www.deviantart.com/popular-all-time/?section=&global=1&q=macedonian+empire](https://www.deviantart.com/popular-all-time/?section=&global=1&q=macedonian+empire)

 

I am fascinated with the Macedonian Greeks because of their history, rulers, armor and culture. I have a interest in

somewhat emulating my Diadochi predecessors. I have already ordered a collection of Greek Helmets, Torso Armor

and Weapons for my personnel use. My curiosity has also led me to trying to ride a horse in the Greek fashion with

only a sandal blanket. It wasn't actually that bad. In my defense, other Emperors that preceded me were Hellenophiles,

Julianus the Apostate tried to intimate Alexander by invading Persia and Hadrianus was interested in Greek culture.

 

He was diagnosed with ~~Alexander the Great Syndrome~~ , Hellenophile Syndrome like me. It's a shame he was a Pagan.

 

Member of the Macedonian Companion Cavalry, elite cavalry units in the Macedonian Armies.

 

I consider adding the title, Megas Basileus which translates to ''Great Emperor'' or ''Great king'' to my list of titles. I have

also considered adding the Epithet, Soter to my name if a major war against the Persians or the Barbarians is won but it

might offend my Catholic Faith. Since it literally means ''Saviour.'' Perhaps ''Saviour of the Sardosian East?'' I could also

adopt the Epithet, Nicator which means ''the victor'' in Greek. Seleucus I had that Epithet.

 

Seleucus I Nicator, Basileus of the Seleucid Empire:

  

I now want to discuss the most unusual title that I have. Which is ''Pharaoh of Aegyptus'', I know it sounds unbelievable

but seriously, I am the legitimate Pharaoh of Aegyptus. Ever since Augustus annexed the Ptolemaic Kingdom, the local

Egyptians call and wrote of us Emperors, as being Pharaohs. Claudius adopted a royal titulary for himself, Tiberios Klaudios,

Autokrator Heqaheqau Meryasetptah, Kanakht Djediakhshuemakhet.

 

I have no idea what most of it means except for the Autokrator part, which is a Greek word that translates to Imperator.

Therefore with this title,  I am a successor of Ptolemaeus I himself. He was the founder of the Macedonian Ptolemaic

Dynasty that ruled Aegyptus for hundreds of years. Because of my love of Greek history and culture, I really want to

declare war on Persia. But I probably shouldn't because a campaign against the Persians might become a utter disaster.

 

Bust of Ptolemy I Soter:

 

The Persians are really annoying, I heard from one of my generals that they are irritating to fight because of the hot

climate of the Eastern Sector of Space, the open fielded desert plains of many planets in the East and they also employ

tons of cavalry which is annoying for the Military. What a big darn misfortune for us. 

 

Eastern Roman Meme: (Source: NikosBoukouvalas)

It references the Persians taking Jerusalem and taking the True Cross with them in the final Roman-Persian War 

of AD 602 - AD 628 which led to both Empires seriously weakened and exposed to invasions by the Muslims 

and the Bulgars. Patriarch Sergios I or Sergius I of Constantinopolis would help fund the war effort against the

Persians.

 

Perhaps my royal titulary could be, Flavios Arkadios, Megas Basileus and Pharaoh of Aegyptus? Well, moving on

to not kill you with my fascination with the Macedonian Successor States and their armies... You probably want

to know of my relationship with my brother and sister, right? Well, usually we are friendly towards each other.

But we often do have fights.

 

I am somewhat resentful of my brother, he hogs all of my father's attention for himself because of his youth and

cuteness I believe. It's natural for brother to have disputes and occasionally fight, right? I admit, I am jealous.

But as a Christian, I am not suppose to be jealous of him. As for my sister, I love her. Not in the incestuous way

of course, that's disgusting. we have a mostly positive relationship. Of course, I love my brother for those who

think I don't love him.

 

I once locked my brother in the chicken coop in the Great Palace, but it just resulted in him falling in love with

Sardosia, a pet chicken of his who made news today. I think God wanted me to lock him in a chicken coop... My

brother called me an ''Arcade Addict'', a pun on my name. It is a true that I am addicted to Video Games, particularly

games about role playing and strategy. Video Games are very exciting, they make me happy.

 

I shall write my views of this so called ''Caliphate.'' Since everyone is talking about it. I don't know why it's called

a Caliphate. Is it a Kingdom or a Empire ruled by a Emperor? I heard they practice a form of Arianism, the 

Arch Bishop here in Constantinopolis told me so. If true, I should declare war on the heretics. Perhaps it's a new

form of government ruled by some religious figure. This ''Caliphate'' was founded by some Saracen by the name

of Muhammad, I think. What a weird name.

 

Map of the three major Islamic Caliphates that destroyed Persia and eventually helped to destroy Roma :( 

 

Map of the Sassanid Persian Empire in the 7th century:

Currently their territory in my fictional story is roughly analogous what is on the map except for those Roman territories

temporarily captured in the final Persian-Roman War, they don't have Armenia and the Sardosians still have Nisibis as a

result of Jovianus fictionally rapidly evaluating the Sardosian Army from Mesopotamia. Resulting in a less humiliating treaty

for the Sardosians, I referenced this in a previous chapter I believe. Now back to the story.

 

Currently, this ''Caliphate'' is ruled by a man by the name of Abu Bakr. I hope I got the spelling right. Their religion appears to a

mix of our faith and Judaism with some new elements added in. That's what the Arch Bishop told me. They call themselves Muslims.

I think I will ask the Persians to help us invade this caliphate if the need arises. I would become very popular if we manage to defeat

these Arian heretics. I think the Persians would help us since they know us more than these strangers who apparently want to invade

our territories. I rather have the Zoroastrians exist then this Caliphate, we have too much rivals to deal with anyway....

 

Our client state and fellow Christians, the Ghassanids border them and the Lakhmids, a Sassanid client state border the Caliphate as 

well. The two Client Kingdoms provide a defense against the Muslims.

 

Moving on from this Muslim Caliphate, you probably want to know about what am I going to do as Emperor. Well, I admit, I

will probably be a incompetent Emperor. Sorry to my subjects, but it's probably the truth. I wasn't raised to be a Military Leader,

I don't really want to be burdened with the hardships of being a Emperor. I will leave the ruling for now to my Magistri Militum

and my Praefecti Praetorio.

 

You might be asking, why? Well, I am eighteen years old, my father wasn't even a Emperor when I was born so i wasn't raised at

first to be a Emperor for about the first two years of my life and he was too busy fighting the Goths or somebody else to notice

that I am not Emperor material. I bet that if you were in my shoes, you would want rather play with Honorius's pet chickens all

day long then rule a Empire. Or play Video Games, read books, etc. I believe my Master of Soldiers and my Praetorian Prefects

can handle the task of maintaining the Eastern part of the Empire militarily and administratively.

 

As Emperor, I shall dedicated my time to being a pious Christian, playing Video Games, reading books, passing laws against heretics,

perhaps the Pagans and the Jews, and sleeping. Perhaps I might try my luck in leading an army against the barbarians. But Rufinus

and the rest of the court probably wouldn't want me to lead an army. They want to gain more power and they wouldn't like a Military 

Emperor. That always goes haywire for their plans because they are usually near the troops and they have massive amounts of

popularity with the citizenry and the legions if sucessful.

 

I will try to establish myself as a independent Emperor, because I don't want to be under the control of anyone. But this effort

might not work out successfully for me. I am young, not prepared for this task of ruling the Empire and I don't really have any

true friends that I can trust... Now a days to be a capable Emperor, you need to be a Military Leader and a skilled politician. I will 

try to portray myself as a Pious Christian and a Law Maker, that's two of the things I could do I suppose...

 

I also might visit the country side and see the sights. I think I will spend time posting really funny memes and comment on certain

subjects in Twitter that might be very insensitive to someone or some group. Honestly my father should have sent me with him to

fight the Goths or somebody, at least I would gain knowledge in how to lead an army to victory. But instead, he left me in

Constantinopolis under the supervision of some public servant... 

 

I really should fire, imprison, exile or execute my ambitious government officials. I would just fire them because I am a Christian,

if I wasn't, I would probably behead them. But I will just leave them be for now at least since I need them and if I just replace them,

their successors would probably just want to gain power as well. I hate politics, it can kill a person's mind and drive them insane. 

 

Videos on the Diadochi, Alexander and the Battle of Vienna:

[Battle of Vienna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jibk6hvhlG0)

[First War of the Diadochi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oThgqdp0ic8)

[Second War of the Diadochi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tL_ETrgF2cI)

[Third War of the Diadochi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBifFf_jZik)

[Fourth War of the Diadochi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey1TWHYevpA)

[Siege of Rhodes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVxIJBshYM0)

[Battle of Ipsus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OS1e9ZC1S88)

[The Kingdom of Bactria, Ancient Greek State in Afghanistan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQATsepKoLE)

[Greek Kingdom in India](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQATsepKoLE)

[The Tomb of Alexander the Great, part I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V9CXcH07Ic)

[The Tomb of Alexander the Great, part II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOg_OoNkCJc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fictionally (probably fiction, who knows?) decided to make Arcadius a Hellenophile.  
> Just to add character to the Emperor since I want Arcadius to hobbies, interest and a  
> personality. A bunch of Emperors were noted to be lovers of Greek Culture and History.
> 
> Fictionally, the Rashidun Caliphate rose to power in the late reign of Theodosius I. In real life, it  
> emerged in the reign of Heraclius. What bad timing for the Romans and the Persians...
> 
> The Romans and Persians didn't really have much knowledge at first about the Muslim Caliphate and they  
> didn't really know how to fight the Arab Saracens since they rarely fought the Arabs. But the Romans  
> eventually learned how to fight the Muslims.
> 
> What Arcadius mean by passing laws against the Jews is to suppress the Jewish religion. Because the  
> Christian Romans viewed that Christianity is the legitimate successor and continuation of Judaism. Bishops  
> such as Saint Ambrosius were for passing laws against the Jewish religion, solely because of their religion.  
> Not their ethnicity. So sum it all up, the hostile relationships between Jews and Christians in the 4th century  
> Roman Empire was purely because of religious motivations. 
> 
> What Arcadius means by cavalry, he means Tanks and IFVs. 
> 
> Zoroastrianism was the State Religion of the Sassanid Persian Empire, the religion still exist albeit, in a much  
> more smaller capacity than it was in the late 4th century.


	37. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in the perspective of Tiberius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day: Honor everyone. Love the family of believers. Fear God. Honor the Emperor.
> 
> \- 1 Peter 2:17

After the council was held, I and the others were all eating in the dining room. I ate fried fish with a side dish

of Pilav and Boiled Cabbages, I also added Garum to enhance the flavor. I enjoyed my time eating. We gave

thanks to God after the cook came in with the food. He felt honored cooking the meal and serving it to us

himself. I thanked him for cooking the meal. He didn't know me but he did say, ''You're Welcome.'' In response,

I told him, ''Perhaps you should be our personal cook.''  ''I would be honored, Caesar.''

 

I exclaimed, ''Everyone, isn't the chef's cooking fantastic?''. They all said it was delicious. I said to the chef,

''Well then, it looks like you are our new chef, congratulations soldier!'' ''Thank you, Sir!'' I had a question for

him, ''Before you go, what is your name?'' ''My name is Otacilius Philippus, Sir.'' ''Thank you, you're dismissed

Philippus.'' What a rare name, I thought.

 

''Tibi, I have a question, are you going to reveal to the population that you are actually the seconding reigning

Sardosian Emperor or will you go by a made up identity?'' I sighed, I wish Nepotianus would stop bringing up

that nickname in front of people, it's embarrassing in front of the human children, the Praefectus and the newly

made Praetorians who could probably hear. They are standing in front of the door after all, but Quintus and

the others were probably distracted with their food. 

 

''If Victor is recognized as a legitimate Emperor by the young Emperor, perhaps I will reveal my identity. But that

could erode the potential support of the Senate and the Plebeians. My family's name has already been tarnished

by my grand nephew and by Nero. The gossip and rumors about me doesn't help either.'' Victor asked me, ''So, if

you decided to use a made up name again, what would it be?'' ''Hmm.... Appius Clodius Sabinus?''

 

''Uh, wouldn't Clodius help give away your identity?, I am pretty sure your face is recognizable to many.'' I replied,

''Well, I don't have to show my face in public.'' Slivanus said, ''Isn't that the name of one of your illustrious ancestors?''

''No, for none of my ancestors had the name Appius Clodius Sabinus. Now, a few of my ancestors may have had the

name Appius Claudius Sabinus. But I am sure nobody except for some old scholars remember them.'' Procopius

commented, ''But Clodius is a variation of Claudius.'' 

 

''The Plebeians and the Senate won't be suspicious of a old name that many don't care about, so please don't worry

about it.'' Jovianus commented, ''At least you chose a good name that doesn't really invoke the memory of the 

Claudii Nerones.'' After the discussion of revealing my identity had been concluded, Connie or Constantina as I like

to call her, asked me if she could hear the story of how I became a Christian in Aegyptus, but I told her no. 

 

''I won't give you the details of my conversion to the true faith in Aegyptus for it brings back sad memories that

pain me heavily.'' Connie having heard this, had a look of disappointment on her. ''Awww...'' I was aware of her

disappointment. I decided to give her something that might sate her curiosity of me. ''But... I could give you

some information that might satisfy your curiosity of me, young girl.'' I wanted her to stop asking questions, I

wanted to be left alone to my thoughts and my meal.

 

I don't want the sad memories of my life to creep up into my mind, I do not want to suffer the pain of reflecting

on them.

 

I, having pondered what could make her satisfied in her quest of knowledge, asked: ''You are not well-versed

in the new testament since you aren't a disciple of Christ, right?'' ''Uh, yes, I am not knowledgeable in the bible

since I am not a Christian.'' ''Well then, did you know that when I was Princeps Civitatis, Jesus Christ was crucified

for our sins? ''No, I didn't.'' ''Well, my name is brought up several times in scripture, do you want to hear a passage

of the bible that mentions me?'' ''Yes, please!''

 

''All right, I will narrate a famous passage in the gospels to you that is one of my favorites.''

 

''So, a group of Pharisees and Herodians try to trap Jesus into taking a stance on a potentially dangerous and volatile

subject concerning whether or not Jews should pay taxes. They intend on handing him over to the authority of the

Praefectus of Judaea. They asked him, 'Master, we know that you are an honest man and teach the way of God in all

honesty, and that you are not afraid of anyone, because human rank means nothing to you. Give us your opinion,

then. Is it permissible to pay taxes to Caesar or not?'''

 

''But Jesus being aware of their ill intent, replied to them, 'You hypocrites! Why are you putting me to the test? Show

me the money you pay the tax with.' The group hands him a Denarius and Jesus asks them, “Whose likeness and

inscription is this?” They replied, 'Caesar's.' Jesus replies, 'Render therefore to Caesar the things that are Caesar’s,

and to God the things that are God’s.' After hearing what he said, the Jews were amazed and they left him.''

 

Connie's face was full of interest while I told her the story. Her reaction was: ''Huh, Jesus's reply to the Pharisees

sounds rather poetic and pleasing.'' ''Yes, it does.'' The Gospel of Lucas also mentions me by name personally,

in Lucas, Chapter 3: Verse 1-2, It states: 'In the fifteenth year of the reign of Tiberius Caesar....' The full paragraph

states that Johannes the Baptist started his ministry of preaching and baptizing in the fifteenth year of my reign.''

 

I told her, ''Well, I hope me telling you some scripture quenches your curiosity.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write a chapter or two concerning Tiberius's relationship to Christianity. I really want to  
> honestly tell you guys the details because it's engrossing, but doing that would require multiple  
> chapters.


	38. Drawings and Pictures of Late Roman Soldiers, etc:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Chapter: ''Life is ruled by fortune, not wisdom.'' - Marcus Tullius Cicero.

As you can tell by the Chapter's title, I will just be dumping images of Late Roman Infantry, some might be 3rd century stuff as well. 

 

Late Roman Soldiers trying to make dinner:  
  


 

 

 

 

Signaculum, Roman Equivalent of Dog Tags:

 

 

Late Roman Officer, refusing a barbaric Gothic Poster:

 

Laughing Roman Officers, last one is 3rd/early 4th century, the first two are wearing a Torc on their neck:

 

Drawing of a fictional Roman Army Recruitment Poster:

 

 

Late Roman Infantry:

 

Late Roman Draconarius:

 

Late Roman Officer:

 

Legionary of the Numerus barcariorum Tigrisiensium, a Limitanei Unit stationed in Roman Britain, the unit apparently

originated in Mesopotamia, the name translates roughly to: ''Number of Boatmen from the Tigris''.

 

Depiction of 5th century Roman General, Flavius Aetius:

 

 

Herculiani Juniores, Legiones Palatinae:

 

Roman Sagittarius:

 

 

Notice the Anachronism?

 

Constantine I:

 

Maxentius:

 

 

Herculiani Seniores, Legiones Palatinae:

 

 

Goth reacting to depictions of the 4th century Roman Army:

 

DUXCATI Herculanii-300 V4 Sportsbike: (totally fictional)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By late, I mean the 4th, 5th and 6th century Roman Army. At least this post would give you a idea of  
> what Marcus, Quintus, Lucius, Aulus and Titus would look like if this story was set in Late Roman times.  
> I hope to have a story chapter uploaded by this week, I hope tomorrow. 
> 
> Sources for the drawings and the images: Gambargin, various Roman reenacting groups, Amelianus and Simulyaton.


	39. Early Morning Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcellus wakes up early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day: ''It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels.''
> 
> \- Aurelius Augustinus, Bishop of Hippo and Saint

In my sleep, I dreamed of the past. I relived my memories of being a young child playing with my beloved pet rabbits who

unfortunately passed away centuries ago. It was a pleasant memory but it all came crashing down to a halt. ''Arrrgghhh....''

As I heard someone shouting at me, all I could think of was how someone ruined my perfect sleep... ''Wake up, Uncle!

Wake up, please!'', Placidia shouted as she woke me up using her voice and her hands to disturb my resting body. ''What.....''

The young Nobilissima exclaimed at hearing my groan, ''You're awake!'' and hugged me. It was a tight and affectionate hug,

I really wonder why she decided to rapidly accept me as a uncle or some sort of fatherly figure....

 

As my senses came back to me, I looked around the room while she hugged me and my face found it's self looking at the

young Honorius. His face told me that he was excited for something. ''Placidia, please stop hugging me....'' I got her to stop

her hugs, I asked Honorius: ''Honorius, why did Placidia wake me up?'' ''I asked her to wake you up because I want to visit 

my cousin!'' ''Oh, no....'' I thought to myself. ''I advise you not to visit your cousin, especially at this time. The legions of

Britannia and Virginia probably already declared Victor, their Imperator.''

 

''Perhaps... but I uh... want to visit my cousin because I am lonely and I believe that God will make us friends! Also, it would be

good to have a fellow Emperor right?'' ''Yes, my dear child. But it wouldn't be safe to travel to the Columbia Sector. Besides the

legions who are loyal to Maximus's side of your family, there are tribes that harass travelers and patrols and there are Germanic

Pirates that also try to occasionally raid the planet. A part of the planet is occupied by rock monsters who attack fellow Sardosians,

I heard they eat Children for breakfast.'' Placidia told Marcellus, ''I don't want to go to that part of the planet...'' 

 

''Honorius, I request that you cancel the trip, it's too risky.'' Honorius, wanting to visit his cousin, begged for Marcellus to go. He

ran up to me and he pleaded with me. ''Please come! I want you to be with us! You are my friend!'' I wish Honorius wasn't a 

cute ten year old child, his pleading made me give up imploring that we should't travel to Virginia, ''Argh, fine, you won... let us

leave in secret .'' The Emperor was joyful at hearing me surrender. ''Thank you! Sextus and Aethelwulf shall accompany us to!'' 

 

Thankfully, I had the proper clothing for a diplomat of the Republic, a Toga praetexta that I had removed when we started the

sleep over. I know, the Republic is a fantasy that we Senators wish could come back just so that we would have some actual power.

I am okay with a monarchy, as long as the ruler is not a Caligula or a Elagabalus. We went out of the room with the two guards, we

discreetly passed by the office of Siburius who had fallen asleep, snoring on his chair. It was a funny sight, I restrained my giggles.

We stopped at the quarters of Honorius's Personnel Pilot, Sulpicius Pansa. He was Theodosius's former pilot, that I knew. 

 

We quietly woke him up and Honorius told him his plan, Pansa agreed because he was bored. I found that to be slightly peculiar,

he probably found his job boring. We then left the quarters and arrived to the launch pad where the Emperor's personnel shuttle is

located. We went inside and Pansa soon turned on the engines, the shuttle flew away from the Palace and we went into hyperspace

or whatever it's called when ships start going really fast.

 

''Pilot, I have a question for you, why did you immediately agree to this?'' ''Well, Senator, I didn't want to be the personal pilot of the

Emperor. I was randomly assigned to this job and I joined the Space Force to be stationed in a Providentia-Class Carrier, shooting

down enemy fighters or bombing enemy capital ships. Not to be the Personal Pilot of the Emperor, it's a boring job. I agreed to 

travel to Virginia or whatever this backwater province is called so that I may experience the thrill of danger.'' Marcellus understood

and replied, ''Ah... So I suppose that you want adventure, danger and combat albeit in Space.''

 

''You are correct, Senator, how old are you? I know some people who were living during the rule of Augustus.'' ''I was born during the 

year of the four Imperatores, in the last months of Nero's reign.'' ''Oh, Nero, the hedonistic neckbeardie who burnt Christians alive...

anyway, the only two things that I like about this job are that I get to travel to the other major cities of the Empire occasionally and see

the sights and meet the Emperor of course. I became an Eques (Knight/Horseman) by being a friend of our dear late Theodosius, those

are the only job benefits for me that I like excluding the retirement package and pay.'' 

 

The shuttle entered real space and they were radioed by the Sardosian fleet assigned to Virginia. ''This is Praefectus Classis Antonius

Firmus of the Classis Britannia Nova, please state your purpose and you can go on your way.'' Marcellus got on the comms and said,

''This is Senator Marcus Asinius Marcellus, I am here to visit some old friends of mine.'' ''The formal Consul, Huh, the transponder of

your ships identifies it as being the late Emperor's personal shuttle...'' ''Yes, the Emperor loaned it to me before he died since he couldn't

use it anyway due to his fatal illness.'' ''Really? Well anyway, Senator Marcellus, you may proceed, it was nice to meet you.'' ''You as well, 

Praefectus.'' 

 

As soon as the flagship of the fleet ended communications, Honorius said, ''You saved us!'' ''Yes, perhaps I did.'' Marcellus realized that 

the party as soon as they landed should look as inconspicuous as possible. ''Everyone, I have a idea, remove anything that identifies your

profession. For the two soldiers and the pilot, anything that identifies your unit. Honorius, give your Diadem please and any other Imperial

regalia that you may have.'' ''Here it is.'' Honorius handed over the Diadem and Marcellus placed it inside his satchel along with the items

the others gave him. You Scholare, you two will be my Bucellarii and you, Pansa will be my personal pilot.''

 

''Children, you two will be my beloved Nephew and my Niece. . ''We will try to find out where Victor lives and quietly head over to his Villa

or Domus without gaining any unwanted attention. Does everyone understand?'' They all nodded or said yes. ''Good, as soon as we land,

we should try to look for a telephone directory...'' The shuttle landed at Virginia's Spaceport in Docking Bay 27.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Columbia as you might know is another Latin Name for the Americas besides well, America. There is a possibility that the Romans might have visited North America long before Christopher Columbus did.
> 
> If I haven't already stated this, the aristocratic Equites were a Social Class of Ancient Rome above the average Plebeian and below the Patricians. The classes were based upon property although the Emperor could simply just make you a Patrician or a Eques at his discretion. They were influential in the age of the Empire, having access to government and military positions in the Empire such as the Governorship of Egypt and the office of Praetorian Prefect. In the late 4th century, the Ordo Equester had become over inflated with the order being expanded with many members in it's ranks due to bribery, expansion of government and for good service. This decreased the Order's prestige and the Equestrian Order eventually died out.
> 
> The Bucellarii, in English, Biscuit Eaters were privately retinues and mercenaries originally hired by wealthy landowners to guard their crops and estates. In time, they were hired by Roman Civil Officials and Military Commanders to be their private escorts, they became a elite part of the Roman army, serving as elite cavalry with the best pay and equipment. They are named after the rations they ate, biscuits.


End file.
